Ginny From the Block
by Jade Elise
Summary: HPBTVS xover...Ginny went away for a fresh start and she definitely got one. Now she's headed back to Hogwarts with a new haircut, a new attitude, a billion new secrets, and a new best friend named Dawn Summers...CHP. 15 ADDED!
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Summary: Ginny went away for a fresh start and she definitely got one. Now she's headed back to Hogwarts for a semester in an exchange program and the past, not to mention her very different present, is bound to catch up with her. What's Little Ginny Weasely to do? Well, she's not really little Ginny Weasely anymore...  
  
Spoilers: HP...the first four books, BTVS...through end of S6  
  
Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know? READ AND FIND OUT!  
  
Note and Disclaimer: This is a HP/BTVS xover. I do not claim ANY of the characters from either the books or the show. Wish they were mine...but alas...just have to keep writing disclaimers when I use them...:-)  
  
========  
Prologue  
========  
Location: Sunstone School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Somewhere outside Sunnydale, CA  
Date: Mid September, 2002  
Time: 4:25 p.m.  
  
The small redhead sighed as she made her way hesitantly towards the front doors of the school. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe that she was actually here, that she had actually done it. Two weeks ago she'd been starting her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now she was practically halfway across the world. All her family, the few friends she'd managed to acquire, everyone she knew...they were all thousands of miles away and a huge smile curved her lips because...she was glad.  
  
As she finally reached the huge front doors of the school and knocked as hard as she could, the redhead felt triumph and hope flood through her. She wasn't the littlest Weasely anymore, or Ron's sister, or that little nobody Gryffindor. This was a whole new life, a fresh start, a new world...or at least continent. Here she was going to be somebody. Ginny couldn't wait.  
  
Those huge front doors swung slowly open and Ginny was faced with a regal lady who looked almost exactly like a female version of Dumbledore. This just had to be the Head Mistress. Ginny gulped against sudden nerves and forced herself to step towards the woman. She smiled warmly in response and Ginny felt a little of those nerves subside.  
  
"Miss Weasely I presume?"  
  
Ginny nodded jerkily but didn't speak because she honestly didn't know what to say.  
  
The lady's smile just grew. "Welcome to Sunstone."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and forced herself to speak. "Th...thank you for having me."  
  
And that was it...it was done. Ginny Weasely had started her new life and she had no intention of ever looking back... 


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Settled

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...  
  
========  
Chapter One: Getting Settled  
========  
  
An hour later Ginny found herself following the same regal lady, whom she now knew to be the Head Mistress Professor Snow, into the Sunstone Great Hall. The students were just getting seated for Dinner. Ginny stayed close to Professor Snow as instructed. Professor Snow had explained that she would be introduced to the school and sorted by their Sorting Hat into the house she would be a part of for the duration of her time at Sunstone. It was all pretty familiar ground for Ginny so she just smiled and did as she had been told.  
  
Ginny noticed the curiosity of several of the students as she passed them on her way to the front of the hall with Prof. Snow. She smiled at them and nodded but continued going. Finally Prof. Snow reached the head table. She stood before it and waited for everyone's attention. As one of the other teachers called everyone to order Prof. Snow began to speak.  
  
"Good evening students. Tonight we welcome a new student to your ranks." She motioned for Ginny to come stand beside her. "Her name is Miss Ginny Weasely and she comes to us in her fourth year from our brother school of Hogwarts in England."  
  
Several whispered conversations broke out at that announcement. Hogwarts was an extremely popular and acclaimed school among witches and wizards. It didn't hurt that the Head Master Prof. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard alive.   
  
Professor Snow waited for the voices to die out again before she continued. "Miss Weasely will now be sorted by our Sorting Hat and placed among her house."  
  
Prof. Snow motioned to the side and Ginny saw a male professor that looked to be in his early forties step forward holding a cushion with the Sorting Hat (almost identical to Hogwarts') on top. He handed the hat gently off to Prof. Snow and then retook a seat at the head table.   
  
Prof. Snow motioned again to Ginny. She pointed her towards a stool that magically appeared beside the older woman. Ginny took it hesitantly. She knew that Sunstone had four houses just like Hogwarts, but she had no idea if any were better or worse like Gryffindor or Slytherin.   
  
"Hmm..." The Hat began to speak and Ginny was reminded of her sorting her first year at Hogwarts. She grinned at the memory. "Much to work with here...many thoughts...many many things...bravery and courage abound...always out to help a friend and right a wrong...not very hard at all..." The Hat paused. "Any preference?"  
  
Ginny smirked. "Well, since you don't have an actual Slytherin? Not really." She heard a muffled sound and looked up at Prof. Snow. She could have sworn the woman was laughing.   
  
The Hat chuckled a bit as well. "I'll have to agree with my brother Hat...WHITEHORN!"  
  
The hall erupted into cheers and every student at the middle table on the left stood and began clapping. Ginny smiled widely and followed Prof. Snow to her new table.  
  
Prof. Snow stopped near the beginning of the table before a very pretty girl with long brown hair with blonde streaks and a huge smile. The girl's beautiful blue eyes twinkled at her. "Hi."  
  
Prof Snow smiled. "Ginny, I would like you to meet your new roommate Dawn. Dawn, this is Ginny Weasely."  
  
Since Prof. Snow explained that at Sunstone all students only shared dorms with one other person that didn't surprise Ginny. What did was that it almost seemed Prof. Snow had known Dawn would end up Ginny's roommate, and therefore had known which house Ginny would get.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she met Prof. Snow's knowing gaze. "You knew."  
  
Prof. Snow shrugged and even that movement looked smooth and regal. "I had my suspicions."  
  
"Let me guess..." Ginny smiled. "The equivalent of Gryffindor?" Prof. Snow nodded with a grin and then left Ginny to get acquainted with her new roommate. Ginny and Dawn quickly took seats at the Whitehorn table and set out to get to know each other.   
  
"So..." Dawn smiled. "You're new, right?" At Ginny's nod, Dawn continued. "Well, so am I. This is actually my first year at ANY witchcraft and wizardry school. I just went to normal schools before now."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"  
  
"Didn't know I was a witch..." Dawn explained. "Though my sister would swear she's always known." Her eyes twinkled. "It's actually a really long story, but the point is that I only showed up on the lists towards the end of school last year. They had me take a million and one makeup classes this summer, and although I'm still going to be a year behind where I should be...here I am!"  
  
"A year behind?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh," Dawn shrugged. "I'm sixteen so technically I should be a Sixth Year, but I'm in Fifth instead."  
  
"Oh, okay." Ginny nodded. "That's still pretty good for someone who's just getting started."  
  
Dawn smirked. "Just getting started is an understatement. I didn't even know there WERE schools of witchcraft and wizardry. When I got the letter we were going to turn down the offer, but then Willow went on and on about it being such a huge honor. Then we found out Sunstone is right outside my home town, so I can go visit anytime I want."  
  
"Who's Willow?" Ginny questioned her. She knew she was asking quite a lot of questions but Dawn didn't seem to mind.  
  
"She's my friend." Dawn told her. "She's a witch too...but a different kind of witch. She didn't know anything about special schools either, but when I got the letter she looked it all up on the net and now she's like the expert or something."  
  
Okay, different kind of witch? Net? Which question to ask first. Ginny was beginning to think this was going to be a long night. She took a deep breath and dove on in.  
  
Three hours later, Ginny felt as if her brain might explode. It was just quite impossible for a normal brain to take in this much information in such a short span of time.  
  
Dawn had explained first about her strange little makeshift family of her sister's friends, then about how she'd grown up and how she came to attend Sunstone, then about everything she knew about Sunstone, then all about her hometown which was apparently only two or so minutes outside the Sunstone Grounds (Sunstone was hidden from muggles by mystical barriers), then finally about everything that had happened in the last two weeks (first weeks of the term) of school. Now Dawn was once again going over the Sunstone basics with Ginny.  
  
"...and the other houses are Buckwood, Wolfstone, and Hawkthorne."  
  
Ginny nodded as she pieced together the information she remembered. "Whitehorn's are known for bravery and courage like Gryffindors, Buckwood is loyal and true like Hufflepuff, Wolfstone has all the brains like Ravenclaw, and Hawkthorne has the deceitful little snakes like Slytherin."  
  
"That about covers it." Dawn smiled. "Though I don't actually know those other houses so I can't be sure."  
  
"I know them...they fit." Ginny grinned. "So what was this about free weekend nights?"  
  
"Oh..." Dawn's smile widened. "On Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays we are free to leave the grounds and only have a midnight curfew. That means we can head into Sunnydale and hang at The Bronze." Dawn paused. "Or...I can head home or on patrol with Buffy..."  
  
"Patrol?" Ginny frownd confused. She was confused on a lot of that actually, but that word stuck out.  
  
"Oh...uh..." Dawn bit her lip. "My...uh...my sister Buffy likes to walk around town at night and she calls it her patrol. No big deal." Dawn assured her, but Ginny wasn't really buying it. She'd have to look into that.  
  
Seeing how nervous Dawn was, Ginny decided to change subjects slightly. "But you mean...they actually let us leave the grounds anytime we want on weekends? They just let us visit this town? It is like Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Hogsmeade is that magical town, right?" Dawn asked and Ginny nodded. "Then no. Sunnydale is just a muggle town. It's my hometown, but we can go every weekend if we want. They suggest we don't go alone, but anyone over third year has the priviledge."  
  
"But what if someone does magic by mistake or something?" Ginny couldn't believe they just let students stumble through a muggle town.  
  
Dawn, surprisingly, threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't sweat that. You'd just be another gang member on PCP."  
  
"Huh?" Ginny frowned more confused.  
  
"Inside joke." Dawn explained. "It just means that people will ignore the things they can't explain. They are COMPLETELY clueless." She shrugged. "Besides, from what I can tell most of the students here grew up in muggle towns and those who didn't basically stick to the school on weekends and don't go to Sunnydale. It's really funny because I thought everyone would want to get out and go."  
  
Ginny certainly planned on checking out this muggle town, but she still understood the other student's hesitation. "Maybe they're afraid?"  
  
Dawn got a strange look in her eyes. "Maybe they're smarter than I gave them credit for." She then immediately seemed to snap down some guard on that topic. She quickly found another one. "So...what about you? Why did you come to Sunstone anyway? I heard Hogwarts is the best witchcraft and wizardry school in the world."  
  
That made Ginny bite her lip and start to figet. "Well...partially I really needed a fresh start and I wanted to find my way out of my brother's shadow. I've always just kind of been the extra little Weasely and...I didn't want to be that anymore. I wanted to be someone of my own. I guess, I wanted to find myself a bit."  
  
"And the real reason?" Dawn's gaze was entirely too knowing.  
  
Ginny felt her face heat. "I had this crush...for a long time really...on my brother's best friend. Well, I sort of still do have it actually, but...I have or had recently started to develop another crush...and this one was DECIDEDLY unhealthy."  
  
"Unhealthy for who?" Dawn's gaze turned concerned.  
  
"The world as we know it." Ginny smirked. "It's a really long and confusing story...maybe another time?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "Definitely. We'll have to trade secrets."  
  
Ginny smiled widely and geniunely. She REALLY liked Dawn and she was really starting to believe that they could be great friends. This day had ended even better than she could have hoped. Life was looking up... 


	3. Chapter 2A: A Year of Letters

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Chapter 2A  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own em...  
  
========  
Chapter Two: A Year of Letters  
========  
Location: Sunstone School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Somewhere outside Sunnydale, CA  
Date: September 2002 - August 2003  
  
The day after Ginny arrived at Sunstone she began classes and things quickly settled into place. Dawn became her best friend, one like Ginny had never had before, and they were inseparable. They had most of the same classes, spent all their free time learning everything about each other and time just sorta flew by.   
  
Through Dawn Ginny was introduced to a whole new world...one not even a witch who's brother was best friends with "The Boy Who Lived" could have imagined. Dawn didn't intend to pull Ginny into their world and all the Hellmouth galore...it just happened...and once Ginny knew she refused to back up and pretend it wasn't there. She'd found her place, she was finally wanted, and she was determined to keep it.  
  
That didn't mean that she planned on sharing everything with everyone else...  
  
----  
Date: October 1, 2002  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Well, I finally got around to writing you dear brother. I'm sorry it took me so long. I've been quite busy these last couple weeks. Things here are different...and yet the same. How you ask? Well, take the houses for instance. Do you know that Sunstone has a house just like Slytherin? They have one just like all the houses. They all have different names, of course, and I thankfully was placed once again in the equivalent of Gryffindor. I'm a Whitehorn. We're known for our courage and bravery. Our mascot (as they call their animals here) is a Unicorn, and our colors are silver and blue. Isn't that great? I must say that my hair looks much better with blue than it did with red.  
  
Have you wondered about the beautiful owl yet? Isn't she just gorgeous? She's my roommate Dawn's. I borrowed her to sent my letter. Her name is Nibblet (an inside joke of some kind between Dawn and her sister's semi-boyfriend...she laughs everytime she says the poor things name) and Dawn says I can borrow her as often as I like to send my letters because Dawn's real home is only about five minutes from school and she gets to visit every weekend. Also, they have a telephone here that Dawn can use to call home.  
  
More about Dawn? She's GREAT! I have the PERFECT roommate! We've gotten on smashingly! I...I guess I feel like I've found my Harry (in the since of Harry being your perfect friend and now Dawn is mine). She's sixteen (that's a long story that I might share with you another time because she certainly DIDN'T fail) with silky long brown hair with blonde streaks, beautiful big blue eyes, and a huge friendly smile. I swear that if she wasn't so very much my perfect friend I would be visciously jealous of her. She's new to Sunstone as well and already one of the most popular girls in the whole school!  
  
So...how's life at Hogwarts? Not missing me, I'm sure. Has anything completely atrocious happened? Is Mal-Ferrot on a tear? Has Harry forgiven himself yet for not making Prefect like Hermione and afore-mentioned Ferrot? Nothing's up on the Voldemort front is it (and yes I did put the name because Harry is RIGHT and not saying it gives him more power)? If something does come up DO BE CAREFUL! I really can't lose a brother, you know. I'd quite have to knock myself off and come after you...drag you back kicking and screaming so to speak.  
  
Oh, Dawn just came in and I must run.  
  
Hope to hear back from you soon.  
  
Ginny  
  
----  
Date: October 4th, 2002  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
Wonderful to finally hear from you! I was starting to worry. Do remember to owl Mum and Dad as well. They'll be in an uproar to find out I've gotten one first. So you're liking school are you? That's smashing! They have a Slytherin? Not so smashing that, is it? I'm glad, though certainly not surprised, that you've gotten into their Gryffindor. Whitehorn is a fabulous name and I do believe blue will look better with our Weasely coloring. Not that you weren't just perfect as you were before. I really do wish you hadn't decided to leave Gin. I miss you something awful...we miss you something awful. Not a day goes by that someone isn't asking after you. Now I'll actually have something to tell them, won't I?  
  
I was going to ask after the owl. When it flew in during Breakfast half the Great Hall wanted to know whose it was and what my letter was about. Much more dramatic that than having Pig flutter in like a bloody little mockingbird. It even has manners! Sitting nice and still while I write your letter right now. Waiting to take it back to you, I'd imagine. You must compliment your friend on her. She's a beauty. What kind of name is Nibblet? Strange folks those Colonials...  
  
Getting on well with one roommate? That's smashing as well! What about the others? They aren't bothering you, are they? I'll come right on over and pound anyone who does. Dawn sounds pretty though, love her name, and nice. I'm really glad you've become fast friends. With her being Miss Popularity maybe she can pull you a little out of that shell...just kidding.  
  
As for here things are basically the same. Mal-Ferrot (love that one by the way...have to use it myself) is trying to find excuses to give Harry, Hermione, and I detention at every turn. So far he's failing miserably, but he's bound to catch us sooner or later with how much he patrols right outside the Gryffindor Tower and how we never can seem to stay inside the tower after curfew. Thank lord for Harry's cloak. We'd have been goners last week without it. Mal-Ferrot walked RIGHT PAST US! Stupid bloody git...hehehe.  
  
No, nothing yet on the Vold...uh...You-Know-Who front. Harry's looking rather worried of late, but if he senses something he's not talking to me about it. I hope he doesn't. That's all we need! Snape's tearing us apart in Potions, Mal-Ferrot's watching us like a hawk, and now Mione's got her knickers in a twist over breaking the rules. Says it's her responsibility to keep us in line. Bullocks! She's usually the one come up with the ideas! What is the world coming too?  
  
Well, I think Nibblet's getting a little tired of waiting on me to finish. She's beginning to twitch about...in a very dignified way of course. I better go.  
  
Write back soon!  
  
Ron  
  
----  
Several letters later...  
  
----  
Date: October 15th, 2002  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How's life? Everything's great here, if a little busy. I just can't seem to find enough hours in the day! With classes, my job (did I ever tell you in my last letter that Professor Snow found me a job at a Muggle club in Sunnydale?), quidditch (I MADE THE TEAM! I'm the newest Whitehorn Chaser! I owled Fred and George specifically to tell them.), and hanging out with Dawn...I'm just bushed! I'm also having a bit of culture shock. I talk the way I always have, but now I've got these little phrases from Dawn and the others mixed in...it's strange!  
  
So? As Dawn would say..."What's the what at Hogwarts?"...hehehe. Anything interesting in the air? Did Mal-Ferrot ever figure out who pushed him into that torch outside the painting of the Fat Lady? I ROLLED when I read it...literally! I could just imagine the look on his face!  
  
Have you told Hermione you're crazy for her yet?...hehehe. Bet you didn't expect me to say that, now did you?  
  
Oh, and another little quidditch blip...we played Buckwood (think Hufflepuff) yesterday for our first game and WE WON! I scored three goals! Dawn says this is where I yell "Go Me!"...hehehe. We play Wolfstone next in mid-November and then Hawkthorne sometime in January. Dawn, who had sworn never to show any interest in the game before, now swears she's trying out next year and will make the team! I don't doubt it...she's a great flyer.  
  
Well, time for work (I work at the ONLY decent nightclub in Sunnydale...The Bronze. It's considered quite fashionable and Dawn's just happy I can get her in for free.). I'll look for a letter back soon! I better get one!  
  
All my love...  
  
Gin  
----  
Date: October 18th, 2002  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
YOU MADE QUIDDITCH AND DIDN'T TELL ME! BAD FORM! So you won? And you scored three goals? That's bloody fabulous! My little sister the Chaser! Wait till I tell Harry! What else happened? You know a man can never hear too much about quidditch. How long was the game? Who's your team Seeker and how'd he or she get the snitch? I'm assuming they did get the snitch since you won...but I guess I could be wrong.   
  
Dawn can fly, eh? What position you think she'll try for? Oh, about her...how did that little family disaster turn out? You wrote that her sister was hurt somehow, but never did explain. She'll be okay, won't she? Hate to hear otherwise.  
  
About this job...I don't know that I like the idea of my little sister working in a nightclub very much. I don't know that much about nightclubs...but that doesn't sound exactly respectable for a young lady to be working in, now does it? And it's in that muggle town? I'm still not completely comfortable with that school of yours letting you run wild on weekends. Doesn't sound right...or fair! We only get a couple visits to Hogsmeade a year!  
  
As for here? Much the same. Harry's looking a bit less worried and there've been no attacks or anything of the like. Unless you count Mal-Ferrot finally catching us and giving us two weeks detention! We tried to talk to MacGonagall, but she actually backed him up! Like he had good reason to be standing outside the Gryffindor common room entrance at three o'clock in the bloody morning! I finally did call him Mal-Ferrot by the way. Unfortunately MacGonagall heard me and took away ten points from Gryffindor! I SWEAR I hate that slimy git!  
  
Oh, and about Hermione...MIND YOUR OWN BLOODY BUSINESS! I don't fancy Mione, and anyone who says otherwise can take it up with my fists! Do you know she still gets owls from Viktor Krum? I mean REALLY!  
  
Uh oh, here comes the Ferrot now...must go.  
  
Ron  
  
----  
Several letters later...  
----  
  
Date: November 28th, 2002  
  
Dear Ronnikins,  
  
OH MY GOD! You just...you wouldn't believe what I've just found out! I can't believe it myself and I took it in with my own two eyes! I wish desperately I could share all, but I really don't think that'd be wise. You'd probably just overreact anyway and demand I transfer back to Hogwarts. I'm just...SHOCKED! I know this letter isn't really telling you anything, but I HAD to write to someone and you ended up the unlucky fellow. I think I've finally pulled my jaw closed now though...good thing that...so maybe I'll be okay.  
  
So...on to safer topics...WE WON AGAIN! We played Wolfstone of course, as I'd owled you we were going to before, but it was SO close! I scored four goals this time, but the score was still tied for two whole hours before FINALLY Hunter grabbed the Snitch right out from underneath Wolfstone's Seeker's (Jeremy something-or-other) nose! Dawn was cheering so loudly that she had a hoarse throat for three days! Not even Madame Dubbles (our school nurse) could fix her. That hoarse throat is actually part of the reason that my shock of earlier came about...but...on to safer topics again...  
  
What's happening there? Haven't gotten anymore detention, have you? I noticed that the Yule Ball is coming up soon. Are you going to ask Mione? Nothing bad going on? No Voldemort problems?  
  
Oh, one more thing, we're having a Christmas Ball of our own and Hunter asked me to go! He's in Sixth Year, you know, and it was quite the social boost for me. He's also a really bright, really fabulous boy. He plans to go on to Auror training after graduation, though that's still a year and a half away. Dawn has gotten asked as well, but hasn't decided which offer to accept yet. I think she really doesn't fancy any of them and I really hope she finds someone she can soon. No one deserves it more. You wouldn't BELIEVE the things that girl has been through in her life!  
  
Have to run...literally. I'm late for class.  
  
Catch you later,  
  
Ginny from the Block  
  
PS. Can you imagine being named Spike? And we thought DRACO was a bad name! If only we knew...  
  
----  
Date: December 1st, 2002  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
Okay, Number 1: WHAT HAPPENED? You can't just email a fellow with all that excitement and NOT tell me what it's about! You better not be getting into any trouble, Gin. I'll owl Mum immediately if I think you are. You're supposed to be safe. We can't have you off somewhere unsafe without your dashing older brother there to rescue you. You better tell me what this is all about. You have me bloody worried with this last letter.  
  
Number 2: You won again? SMASHING! I knew you could do it! Couldn't be more proud of you if I tried...though I wish I was on the school team as well. I'm trying out this year for sure. So what are the odds of beating Hawkthorne? Aren't they the Slytherin's of the school? Better watch your back with those, Gin. You know they'll cheat...bloody Slytherins.  
  
Number 3: Who is this Hunter chap? I know he's your Seeker from previous letters, but is he quite the fellow? You didn't write that you'd been getting close. I don't know that I want him escorting my baby sister to your version of the Yule Ball. Am I going to have to come pound him for you? As for Dawn, I wouldn't worry. With a great a girl as you say she is, I'm sure she'll find someone.  
  
Number 4: No, I haven't asked Mione to the Yule Ball and I don't know that I will. We had quite the fight the other day over her stupid Prefect status. She keeps threatening to give Harry and I more detention! I mean REALLY! Thankfully, no she hasn't given us any detention and we've managed to avoid the Ferrot as of late. Hasn't been that hard to avoid him now that I think of it. He's been right standoffish...almost depressed even. Hermione even commented on it...when we were still talking to her. Oh well, whatever it takes to get him off our backs.  
  
Number 5: NOTHING is going on here. Almost eery that. Keep expecting something to jump out at us, but it's positively quiet! Strange, huh?  
  
Number 6: How the bloody hell do you know someone named Spike? What kind of name is Spike? And what is Ginny from the Block? Gin, you'd tell me if you hit your head, wouldn't you?  
  
Write back soon with answers...  
  
Ron 


	4. Chapter 2B: Vague and Cryptic Letters

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Chapter 2B: Vague and Cryptic Letters  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them  
----  
Date: January 20th, 2003  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
What is going on with you? Your last few letters, I must say, have been VERY vague! I know you're keeping something from me and I shan't stand for it. What is this business about going out at night with Dawn's sister to walk around that muggle town? What is this Buffy really like anyway? Who has a semi-boyfriend named Spike? That's just a horrid name...though I'll still say Draco is worse out of loyalty to our famous fued. I want some real answers Gin or...well, I'll write back very fiercely to get them again!  
  
Beat Hawkthorne? That's my Gin! Show those Slytherin wannabes who's boss! And don't feel so bad about only scoring one goal and getting knocked off your broom. Everyone gets it from a bludger every once and a while...just ask Harry. He fell off right in the middle of the Slytherin match! Do you believe Mal-Ferrot actually caught the Snitch? Harry's still in the dumps. Thankfully the Ferrot has been keeping his distance from Harry and I since the incident...  
  
BLIMEY! I forgot to write you about that, didn't I? It was the oddest thing. One day in the middle of Potions (while Harry and Hermione and I were talking...about you and Sunstone actually) Malfoy just went NUTTERS! He started screeching and screaming and carrying on at us! I've never seen anything like it and that's saying A LOT with everything Harry, Mione, and I have gotten into over the years. We didn't even say anything to him to start it! It was a gas!   
  
Snape was furious because he couldn't come up with a good reason to take points for Gryffindor and had to take from Slytherin instead...and gave the Ferrot detention of his own. We still don't know what happened...though Mione swears that someone must have put a spell on him or something. She's been looking it up in the Library for the last week (as if she needs an excuse to spend time in the library). I think she's afraid that it's You-Know-Who taking a new approach to get at Harry...make his school rivals run mad and try to bite his head off or some such nonesense.  
  
I can't rightly say I buy into that theory though. He seemed more intent on me than Harry and I really don't see You-Know-Who caring all that much about me anyway. Besides, Malfoy didn't get violent...just really bonkers! You wouldn't BELIEVE some of the words that came out of his mouth. I was almost impressed. I've never heard someone curse like that before. He must practice or something.  
  
Well, back to you...what's going on with you and this Hunter fellow? Are you dating?...hehehe. If so he better be treating you right or I'll whomp him! You can tell him I said that...or just show him the letter if you like. And what about Dawn? Is she still seeing that Grant who escorted her to the Christmas Ball?  
  
Also, before I forget as I tend to do, what's this Mum writes to me about you going into some sort of special offensive and defensive training with the Head Mistress? You aren't getting into any trouble, are you? Don't make me come over there and drag you back to Hogwarts! Mum's as proud as a peacock, but I know better...what would ya need special offensive and defensive training for if you weren't getting yourself into trouble? Sounds like something Dumbledore'd make Harry, Mione, and I take.  
  
Well, write back soon...and don't be so bloody vague! You've been downright evasive lately. And I know it isn't just me cause I had Harry and Mione read the letters and they agree! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?  
  
Your Dashing Older Brother,  
  
Ron  
  
----  
Date: January 28th, 2003  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write back to you this time, but I'm BUSY! You want to know what I've been up to? That's bloody it! I'M BUSY! I work, I have classes, I have Quidditch (though only practice as the season is now over), I have special classes with Prof. Snow, and I hang out with Dawn, Buffy, and the Scoobies (don't ask...it's a reference to this old American cartoon). I barely have time to get my head on straight lately. It's just bloody hectic!  
  
And as for my special classes? Dawn and I can't seem to avoid trouble anymore than you, Harry, and Mione can. It just stumbles upon us. We could start running in the other direction (and have several times as a matter of fact) and it would chase us down! LITERALLY! Prof. Snow found out about several of our scrapes and took it upon herself to get us trained. She said if we were bound to get into trouble we might as well know how to protect ourselves and others when the situation arose.   
  
They're really fabulous classes though! Dawn and I can't wait until our next one. She's teaching us all these defensive and offensive hexes and curses to use. I'll wager I know more hexes and curses than Harry does now. We're also taking self-defense classes with Buffy so STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME SO MUCH! It's just the normal stuff that pops up...normal in Sunnydale at least.  
  
As for walking the town...it's just something Buffy likes to do to make sure there aren't any troublemakers about. It's no big deal. And if it makes you feel any better...the live population of Sunnydale is only a couple thousand people. We're not talking about a huge city here. They don't even have a McDonald's (which I'm told by Dawn makes them VERY small and po-dunk indeed).  
  
Buffy, as you asked about her, is just FABULOUS! She is absolutely the most fabulous woman I have ever met...next to Mum and Dawn that is. She is so brave and smart and funny and beautiful and...just fabulous! Her boyfriend is a special case and VERY hot even if he does have such a horrid name. His real name is William, by the way, but he refuses to go by it. He says William died a long time ago and then Spike was born. He's absolutely nutters for both Buffy and Dawn hence the name Nibblet for her owl. Nibblet is one of Spike's nicknames for Dawn...along with Platelet, Dawny, Littlebit, Bit, and LittleBuffy. He's just a big ole teddy bear with bad teeth...HONESTLY!  
  
Malfoy going bonkers, you say? You'll have to keep me updated on that situation. Just make sure he doesn't actually bite you or Harry or Mione...as for all we know he has rabies. By the way, have you seen him walking in sunlight lately? Not a bad thing to check that.   
  
What were you doing talking about me anyway? Can't you ever pay attention in class? It isn't as if your grade in Potions isn't bad enough as it is. Now you'll be blaming it on me! And stop letting Harry and Hermione read my letters! They're to you, Ron...not the Gryffindor Trio! I don't hand off your letters to Dawn, now do I?  
  
Hope to hear back from you soon...  
  
Ginny from the Block  
  
----  
Several letters later...AGAIN...  
----  
  
Date: March 2nd, 2003  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
You do realize, of course, that you're still being VERY vague about everything going on in your life. You often spout off about subjects that I don't understand at all and then you tell me not to ask. This is not funny! What is going on with you? I haven't let Harry and Mione read them...I promise!   
  
Oh, and I thought you should know that it seems You-Know-Who might be on the rise again. Harry's scar has been burning something fierce of late and even Dumbledore is looking worried. Then the Daily Prophet reported that Lucius Malfoy has gone missing...hasn't been seen for going on a month now. The Ferrot didn't look very worried, though I suppose he wouldn't considering his father is probably at the Dark Lord's side and the Ferrot is lined up for a spot of his own right beside him. I wonder if he already has the Dark Mark...hmm...  
  
I wouldn't worry too much about it though. You shouldn't be in any danger. Rather glad you're safe and in America with all this going down. I don't think I could handle something happening to you again (and if you tell anyone I said that I'll whomp ya).  
  
Oh, remember the Mal-Ferrot incident in Potions? Well, Hermione now seems convinced that he wasn't under any spell. She even did a spell of her own on him to check for signs of leftover magic. Now the mystery is what his problem was? Harry seems inclined to blame it on his breakup with Padma Patil (do you remember they started dating last year?) which had taken place rather publicly (and hilariously) a few days before at dinner. Hermione, on the other hand, now believes he's really under a lot of pressure and just went off. Do you know she actually thinks he might not be completely vile? She keeps harping that he hasn't bothered us much at all this year and that maybe he doesn't want to be evil like his father. I think whatever happened to Malfoy might be catching! Has she forgotten the Ferrot's been out to give us detention all year and actually done so once already?  
  
So, what's going on where you are? If you must continue to be vague then at least throw me some hints about regular things. How's life with Hunter? What about Dawn and Buffy and your other new friends? Oh, and Mum wrote that you got some kind of promotion at that job of yours. Congratulations! Are you making much in the way of extra money there? I wouldn't mind having a job of my own, you know. I rather envy you that. Unfortunately, WE'RE not allowed to leave the school grounds on nights and take part-time jobs at local nightclubs. I still say that's rather unfair!  
  
I hope you can write back sooner this time. It took two weeks for the last one!  
  
Your Dashing Older Brother (I've decided I like that title),  
  
Ron  
----  
Date: May 6th, 2003  
  
Dear Dorkiest Youngest Brother Ron, (how about that title?)  
  
Is this soon enough? I just recieved your letter and am now writing you back. Once again I will state that I am NOT being vague and that you, dorkiest brother, are paranoid! You've spent entirely too much time with 'The Boy Who Lived'. How is he, by the way? And Hermione? I do worry for you all if Voldemort is on the move again. I wish I were there to help out if needed. I know you think I'm just your little sister and couldn't help, but you're wrong. Maybe someday you'll find out exactly how wrong.   
  
Dawn and I have now been moved up another level in our training, by the way. Prof. Snow says that we are now farther ahead in these areas than most graduates of Sunstone or any other school of witchcraft and wizardry. What do you have to say to that? I'll just tell you that I'm not the same little girl anymore and that if Fred and George ever start a prank war with me again they are in for trouble! As Dawn would say "I am not the one you want to be messing with." Neither of us are. The Hawkthornes (who once drove us nuts with their snide comments and dirty little tricks) now walk the other way when they see us coming. It's quite amusing.  
  
As for Malfoy...Ron, you should be ashamed of yourself. You make it sound like you hope he is evil and that's just wrong. I know you don't like Malfoy and you never will, but you should NEVER wish that on anyone. You should never want anyone serving Voldemort, not even your worst enemy. I think I'll have to side with Hermione on that argument. Don't make me come whomp you!  
  
Another thing about Voldemort. Buffy says you should call him Moldywart. She says that it helps to relieve fear of a dangerous foe if you face it head on and even mock it. She does it all the time and I must say that it seems to work. At the moment her favorite is "The First? I thought you were the Second...and if we're counting my Big Bads? You're like the Eighth." (don't ask).  
  
Dawn, Buffy, and the Scoobies are fine. We've been...uh...hanging out and walking around town like always. We've run across a few troublemakers, but Prof. Snow's training and Buffy's self-defense lessons are coming in VERY handy. We also hang out at The Bronze a lot even when I'm not working.   
  
I did get a promotion. I'm now a manager! Yay me! Actually something just came up...an oppurtunity so to speak...and my boss even said that if I take it she'll leave me with an open invitation to come back to work for her! She's really great too, by the way. Her name is Cross (strange but cool name), and she is a semi-muggle (and no I won't explain what a semi-muggle is).  
  
The oppurtunity is something that I want to talk over with Mum before broaching with you. It's something involving school...I'll give you that much. I'm not sure that I'm all that happy about it, but I am giving it serious consideration and should be crawling to you for your opinion sometime soon.  
  
Finally, on the subject of Hunter I'll take a page from your book...MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! If you don't...I'll tell Hermione about that notebook I found where you put little hearts above the I in her name everytime you wrote it.  
  
Love you much,  
  
Ginny from the Block  
  
PS. Tell Harry and Mione I said hi and that I'll be thinking of them.  
  
----  
And a few more letters went back and forth...  
----  
Date: May 2nd, 2003  
  
Dear Ronnikins,  
  
Okay, I guess it's now that I have to broach the subject with you and beg for advice. You see, with my transfer to Sunstone last year communications were opened up between Professors Dumbledore and Snow. They had never actually spoken before until the transfer had to be worked through and now they've become fast friends. I am not surprised in the slightest and I have no doubt you wouldn't be either if you'd ever met Prof. Snow. She is just wonderful and quite the most amazing witch I've ever met. In fact, the first time I saw her she reminded me of a female version of Dumbledore.   
  
But back to the point...  
  
The schools' lines of communication have now been opened and Professors Dumbledore and Snow have come up with an idea. They want to start an exchange program (help broaden the experiences and minds of the students of both schools). This program will allow select students to exchange to either Hogwarts or Sunstone (depending on where they started from) for an entire year. As most of the students of both schools have never left their own continent before, you can imagine what a great oppurtunity it would be for some of them. I, as the first exchange student ever between these two schools, would most definitely recommend it. I can't even say how much this transfer has meant to me and my growth as a person.  
  
The trial run for this program is now being set to take place next fall and Professor Snow has asked me personally to be a part of it. I can tell that she and Dumbledore both really want this program to work. She wants me in it because I've been to Hogwarts before and can help the other students settle in and get used to the change in scenery. I believe she also sees me as some kind of ambassador between the schools. I'll know people from both schools and maybe I can help them start to make friends and such.  
  
I will admit that when I was first approached I was not crazy about this idea. I came to Sunstone to start over and find myself and I have succeeded. Now to go back to Hogwarts feels like taking a step backwards and I'm afraid that I might lose what I've gained by being here. That just is not an option. I'm proud of who I am now and I won't give that up for anyone.  
  
However, after careful consideration and talking with Mum, Professors Snow and Dumbledore, Dawn, Buffy, and the Scoobies, I'm seriously thinking of accepting the role. I owe Prof. Snow so much and this is the least I could do to repay her. Had she not come to me personally or had I not believed that she sincerely wanted this of me...well, it doesn't matter because she did and she does.  
  
This letter, Ron, is to get your take on the situation. What do you think? Would you mind terribly having your little sister running around Hogwarts again? Do you think it's a good idea, my coming back, or do you think I should stick it out here until graduation? I love Sunstone and staying would be no bother, but I do sometimes miss Hogwarts as well...not to mention how much I miss you (though if you tell anyone I'll whomp you!).   
  
So? What advice can you give me brother dear? I would REALLY appreciate any you can spare. Mum is tickled pink and pushing for my return (though that's no surprise) and both Professor Snow and Dumbledore seem to think it might do me good to face my past and stand as the person I am now (though I'm not sure I agree), Dawn told me to come back and knock you all dead (that's in the good sense of that phrase) and actually Professor Stone told me she's thinking of offering Dawn the exchange program as well (which would be another bonus for me). Buffy seems to agree with the Professors and says that if you try to hide or run from the past it will always catch up. Spike says England is bloody boring and I'd be better off here in Sunnydale.  
  
Oh, Ron, I honestly don't know what I want to do...but I think I'm really afraid of coming back. Isn't that funny? Of all the things in the world to be afraid of...I'm afraid of facing a school of my old mates. What do I do?  
  
Your Sister in Utter Despair,  
  
Ginny from the Block  
  
----  
  
Date: May 5th, 2003  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
COME BACK! You know I want nothing more than to have you back at Hogwarts. Had no idea how much I'd miss having your around until you weren't there anymore and I've never written so many letters in my life as I have this year with you! Why...if I didn't get a letter every week or so I got almost frantic! Of course I want you to come back! I'D LOVE IT!  
  
Okay, I'm pausing and trying to be a bigger person than I actually am and look at this from your perspective. I can honestly say that I do think you should come back anyway. I agree with both the Professors and your friends (though not that Spike chap...still don't trust anyone with that name) that you need to prove to yourself that this year hasn't been a fluke and you really are the fabulous person we always knew you were (tell anyone I said something that mushy and I'll whomp you!).  
  
Also, you would just be in the program, right? Well, that's just for a year. You can always go back to Sunstone the next year (though I won't lie and say I don't hope you decide to just stay). This year will be about showing you that you really have changed.  
  
You have, you know, Gin. I can tell that even from your letters. You're all grown up and mature and...deeper somehow. Sometimes you seriously leave me feeling like the youngest sibling these days (another thing you can't EVER tell Harry, Mione, or our brothers that I said).  
  
Well, I really hope you decide to take the spot (and I kinda hope Dawn does as well for I'd like to meet her). Harry and Hermione feel the same way (no, I didn't let them read your letter...I just told them). We'll hope to hear back with your decision sometime soon!  
  
Your Extremely Happy Older Brother,  
  
Ron  
  
PS. Dumbledore along with Harry, Mione, and I uncovered a plot by the Dark Lord to recruit students inside Hogwarts to his cause. You'll never guess who was in charge! Nope...not Malfoy...CRABBE! Can you believe anyone put Crabbe in charge of anything? He's been expelled and several other future-death eaters were as well.   
  
The ringleaders are even being placed in a sort of minor-prison. Dumbledore said it's like the wizard equivalent of Juvenile Hall (whatever that is). Malfoy, surprisingly (and Hermione won't let us forget it), was not part of the group. He actually helped Harry get into the Slytherin Common Room to get proof of what was going on. Do you believe it? I HATE when Mione's right...but I am reluctantly thankful for the little Ferrot's help.  
  
We also found proof that Crabbe's contact with You-Know-Who was none other than Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narissa. He'd resurfaced about a couple of weeks ago, you know. I'll never forget the look on Draco's face. It was like...well his eyes just looked dead, but he didn't even look slightly surprised. Crabbe and the other ringleaders are also all testifying against Lucius and he's going to Azkaban. I swear, I almost feel sorry for Draco. Can you imagine what this will do to his family? Their status? His home? Dumbledore says Draco's being sent to live with his grandparents who hate Lucius and You-Know-Who. Man, I hate feeling sorry for that greasy git.  
  
I guess the good news is...You-Know-Who has been defeated again for the time being.  
  
Once again...Love you,  
  
Ron  
  
----  
  
Date: May 5th, 2003  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Don't be mad at Ron...I didn't read your letter or his. I just decided to slip this little one in with his. I just wanted to let you know that I REALLY hope you decide to come back to Hogwarts. It's hard being with only boys now and I guess I never appreciated how nice it was to have a girl to talk to. I need female friends! You wouldn't BELIEVE the things male friends get you up to! I'm a Prefect and they got me detention from Malfoy for sneaking out with them at three in the morning!  
  
So, while I've very glad you liked your new school and had a great year (as we've heard from Ron), I do hope every so much that you come back next year for this program. We've really missed you!  
  
Friends Always,  
  
Hermione  
  
----  
  
Date: May 5th, 2003  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Ron didn't show me the letter, I swear! I just noticed that Hermione slipped a little note in to you with his and thought I would as well. We really do all hope you decide to come back with the program next year. We've really missed you. Besides, with Fred and George graduating this year Ron will need another Weasely to keep him in line.  
  
By the way, do you plan to come home for the summer? I hope so. I get to spend a full two months with your family this year. Isn't that great? I can't wait for the first bit of the summer to get over so I can go. I really do love your family, Gin...including you.  
  
Hope to see you soon!  
  
Harry  
  
----  
  
Date: May 5th, 2003  
  
Ginny,  
  
For once I have to agree with the stupid gits. You belong at Hogwarts. Come back.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Like I'm putting my name...  
  
----  
  
Just a couple later...  
  
----  
  
Date: May 25th, 2003  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
Still have no idea who put that last little letter in with the rest. Harry and Mione both fessed up to theirs but they swear they didn't put the last one. I wonder who did? Maybe Neville or Colin? They better not have called us stupid gits. I'll have to whomp em! Maybe it was a joke of some sort? At this point, it looks like we may never know.  
  
So? Have you decided yet? What's the news? You can't leave us in suspense here, Gin! We're dying for information!  
  
Oh, and Gryffindor is set to win the House Cup again! That's five years in a row!  
  
Harry reminded me that you never answered about coming home for summer. You are, aren't you? You REALLY should!   
  
How's the end of the year wrapping up over there? Dawn and everyone okay? What about HUNTER?...hehehe...  
  
Your Dashing Older Brother,  
  
Ron  
  
----  
  
Date: May 29th, 2003  
  
Dear Dorkhead,  
  
WOULD YOU DROP THE HUNTER CRAP ALREADY? Okay, so I'll admit that we've been dating and all...but...DROP IT! I swear, I'll tell Hermione...hehehe  
  
Extremely glad to hear the House Cup is staying with Gryffindor again this year. We're set to win as well! We won the Quidditch Cup and we're going to win the House Cup...it's just been a FABULOUS year!  
  
Dawn and everyone are fine. Dawn and I both just finished our finals, which we passed with flying colors thanks to massive studying and our training with Prof. Snow. Buffy and the gang are great as well. Buffy and Spike are actually admitting to being a couple now and so he's no longer the semi-boyfriend. Xander and Anya are thinking of starting to date again, and Buffy's friend Giles has even been seen flirting with the female librarian at the new Sunnydale High School. Dawn is sort of spot dating several guys at the moment, but nothing serious. She says that she's waiting to find what her sister and Spike have...she wants the real deal.  
  
As for the Mysterious letter? I have no clue who could have written it, but I've decided it isn't that big a deal. I'm just going to be flattered. Someone who can't even stand the great Gryffindor Trio still wants me to come back to Hogwarts...hopefully it just isn't from Moldywart or his younger persona...wouldn't that just fit my luck? I'm sure it's just probably someone from another house or something. So...this is me...with the being flattered!  
  
And...  
  
Finally...  
  
By the way...  
  
I've decided to take the spot in the exchange program. After talking to everyone now and doing a lot of soul-searching of my own, I think it's something I need to do. I guess I should have just accepted right away when Dumbledore and Snow suggested it, huh? Cause they're never wrong...hehehe.  
  
Oh, and some other GREAT news! Dawn's in as well! We even convinced Buffy to let her go. We basically played up how Dawn would be so safe at Hogwarts and couldn't get in any trouble...but we'll just not fill her in on your escapades over the years. Professor Snow said she's having Buffy's fireplace added to the Floo Network and she'll teach Buffy to use it so that she can visit Dawn on weekends. Isn't that fabulous? And Hunter's in as well! I'm so thrilled! I can't wait for you, Harry, and Hermione to meet them!  
  
One thing though...one that I'm sure you probably won't like...I'm not coming home for the summer. Since I'll be back in England for the whole year next year, I've decided to stay in Sunnydale and spend the summer with Dawn, Buffy, the Scoobies, and working at The Bronze. I already owled Mum and although she's not happy about it I think she understands. She just made me promise to drop by the Burrow for at least a couple of days before the semester starts for a visit. I'm going to bring Dawn with. Also, I might see if Buffy wants to come as well. What do you think?   
  
Well, I hope to hear back from you soon and I can't wait to see you!  
  
Your Perfect Little Sister,  
  
Ginny from the Block  
  
----  
  
Finally the Last Letter...  
  
----  
  
Date: August 18th, 2003  
  
Dear Ronnikins,  
  
I'm making this short and sweet. I had a great year and a great summer and now...I'm coming home! I only plan to come back for the exchange program year, so I won't make any promises otherwise, but I'm thinking about it. Okay? I've really enjoyed keeping in touch through letters this past year and I actually feel like it brought us closer than if I'd never left. Now we'll have to see how well we do in person, eh?  
  
I just can't wait to see you and everyone else, and I can't wait for you to see me as well. I won't spoil the surprise, but I might look just a little different...hehehe.  
  
See you in a few days!  
  
Your Loving Sis,  
  
Ginny from the Block  
  
PS. No, I won't drop my "Ginny from the Block" name. That's the first nickname Dawn and then Spike started calling me and it stuck. So deal! You're just mad cause you don't get it. Maybe, if you're very nice I'll explain it to you later...hehehe. 


	5. Chapter 3: Back to the Block

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them.  
  
Continuity Note: Earlier in the story I said that Dawn was sixteen when she and Ginny met but that was wrong. She was fifteen and was supposed to be in Fifth Year, but was in Fourth Year instead. She is now sixteen and starting Fifth Year. I'm sorry about that.  
  
=========  
  
Chapter Three: Back to the Block  
  
=========  
  
Location: Summers' House  
  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
Date: August 23rd, 2003 (Saturday)  
  
Time: 12:00 p.m.  
  
Ginny sighed for what felt like the millionth time and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. She was looking at her reflection in a mirror in Dawn's room at the Summers' home. She met Dawn's eyes in the mirror over her shoulder. "You're perfectly sure I look okay?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes dramatically. "You look great, Gin! Would you stop sweating it? They'll be thrilled to see you. They won't have time to bug you about cutting and coloring your hair!"  
  
Ginny wasn't so sure about that. She was seriously started to get butterflies in her stomach...or bats actually. When she'd let Dawn convince her to get her auburn hair streaked with blonde and cut into layers last year it hadn't dawned on her that her family might not approve. Now she was really getting nervous. What if they hated it? What if they disowned her? Ginny didn't think there had ever been a Weasely that didn't have straight red hair before.  
  
"YOU LOOK GREAT!" Dawn told her again before she spun to look at the clock. "So...we're leaving soon, right? I can't wait! I've heard so much about everyone that I really want to meet them all."  
  
"Jumping to get away from us, are you Bit?"  
  
Both girls spun around at the sound of Spike's voice in the doorway. Dawn dove across the room to hug him. "Of course I don't want to get away from you, Spike, but I'm just excited! I get to go to a whole new school and meet all Ginny's family and friends!" She pulled back from the hug and smiled at him. "I'll still miss you like hell, though. You know that."  
  
Spike smiled back at her, but his eyes were sad. "I'll miss you too, Bit. You just make sure and stay safe. Don't make me come after you."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "I won't."  
  
Spike looked over to see Ginny still tugging at herself and looking in the mirror. He rolled his eyes. "You look bloody fabulous, Gin. Would you lay off the mirror? I think you're giving it a headache." He stepped over to ruffle Ginny's hair and she swatted at his hand. He just continued to mess with her and smiled. "Ginny's going back to the block. How do you feel about that?"  
  
"Bloody terrified!" Ginny huffed. "What if...UH! I can't do this 'what if' crap anymore! I just want to go and get it over with!"  
  
"That's a good girl." Spike nodded with pride. "Show that spine we grew ya."  
  
"SPIKE!" Both girls growled and hit him playfully at that comment.  
  
Suddenly Spike got serious. "So, you leave in a few minutes and you're going to Ginny's family's home, right? Then Buffy will pop on back here after a bit and leave you there. When do you get to the school?"  
  
"Well," Ginny explained. "Most of the exchange students are going over together with Prof. Snow tomorrow. They're getting their school supplies here in Starlight Alley and then they'll floo over. They should be there by the time we reach Hogwarts." She paused. "Prof. Snow allowed Dawn and I to be the exception. We're going to stay at the Burrow tonight with Mum and the family, then go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with them to get our supplies, then we'll catch the Hogwarts Express with everyone else."  
  
"Sounds okay, I suppose." Spike frowned. "I just don't like the idea of you two not being somewhere safe and protected. I'll like it better when you get to that protected school of yours."  
  
"Spike," Dawn sighed. "The Burrow is not on top of the Hellmouth. We'll be fine."  
  
"And you'll be half way around the bloody world where Buffy and I won't be there to protect you." Spike growled softly. "I'll like it better when you're at the bloody protected school and I don't have to worry about you so much!"  
  
"Like you won't worry about her anyway." Ginny smirked at the blonde vampire. He really was the perfect irony. A bloodsucking fiend worried sick over the sixteen year old little sister of his girlfriend.  
  
Spike got an evil twinkle in his eyes. "You know...now that I look at it. Your hair does look a bit funny. I could understand if your family got a little upset."  
  
"You think?" Ginny frowned. She quickly turned back to study her reflection in the mirror before her and totally missed Spike's smirk at her back. Ginny looked herself over one more time.  
  
She was wearing a blue tank top with silver trim and a matching pair of silver jeans with blue trim. They were part of her casual clothes for school and blue and silver were the Whitehorn colors. She actually loved the outfit, but it didn't look very English and she wondered what her family would think of it. Thankfully Dawn was wearing almost the exact same outfit in the opposite colors (silver tank with blue trim, blue jeans with silver trim) so she didn't feel completely awkward. The outfit also brought out the auburn and blonde streaks of her hair, and molded to the new curves Ginny's body had developed over the last year. She didn't see that though, of course. She only saw an awkward little girl with hair her parents would probably loathe.  
  
"SPIKE!" Dawn growled at the bleached blonde that was like her older brother. "Look what you've done now! We'll never drag her away from the thing. We'll have to bring the stupid mirror with us!"  
  
"I'm evil Bit," Spike just grinned at her. "What do you expect?"  
  
About ten minutes later the whole group was downstairs in the Summers' living room and ready to go. Dawn had somehow managed to pry Ginny away from the mirror and both girls had collected all their things and drug them downstairs. Buffy was now going over her rules with them one more time before they all flooed to the Burrow to meet Ginny's family.  
  
"And what do you do if you run across any trouble?" Buffy asked them both seriously.  
  
"Go to Dumbledore and have him contact you to floo over." They answered together.  
  
"And what do you do if something suspicious pops up?" Buffy continued.  
  
"Go to Dumbledore and have him contact you to floo over." They answered again.  
  
"And what do you do if anything goes wrong?"  
  
"Go to Dumbledore and have him contact you to floo over."  
  
"And what do you do if they give you an egg for a parenting project?" Buffy pressed on.  
  
Dawn frowned. "Boil it? Xander did and that seemed to work."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes, but what about all the other eggs? Besides...what do you do?"  
  
"Go to Dumbledore and have him contact you to floo over." They answered while mentally rolling their eyes. Dawn then smirked and continued. "Unless the eggs have already got him too."  
  
"DAWN!" Buffy screeched, but then they all burst into giggles.  
  
Finally they all turned to face everyone in the living room and start saying their goodbyes. There were more than a few misty and downright flooded eyes as Dawn and Ginny individually went around to Xander, Anya, Giles, Willow, and finally Spike. Ginny also knew that this was nothing compared to when Buffy had to leave Dawn at the Burrow and head back home. It was bound to get gut wrenching. Thankfully they'd had a really fabulous going away party the night before and things were being left on a happy note.  
  
"Okay, folks..." Buffy sighed and smiled sadly at her friends. "This is it."  
  
Ginny and Dawn turned and waved back one last time and told everyone goodbye before each individually threw in some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Buffy was right behind them. Ginny just hoped Buffy actually got the right fireplace. This was only the older woman's third time to floo and her first time she'd over shot her destination by half a state.  
  
----  
  
Location: The Burrow  
  
Somewhere in England  
  
Date: August 23rd, 2003 (Saturday)  
  
Time: 6 p.m.  
  
THUMP! Ginny landed in the fireplace and quickly looked around her. As her wits caught up with her body again, she walked out of the way right before Dawn dropped in behind her. Dawn groaned and grabbed her head before stepping out to stand beside Ginny. Dawn looked to her best friend. "I REALLY hate that."  
  
Now they both turned hopefully, almost silently praying, towards the fireplace again. Ginny knew they both had the same though running through their head. 'Please, oh please, don't drop her in Timbuktu.'  
  
As if in answer to those prayers, another form plopped into the fireplace with a curse before slipping and falling on her butt. "Damn it!" Buffy growled. "I HATE THAT!" She pulled herself to her feet and moved out towards Dawn and Ginny. "Can't you people come up with a better way to travel?"  
  
"Well...it still beats sitting on a plane for hours." Dawn told her calmly.  
  
Buffy reluctantly nodded. Then she looked to Ginny and Dawn. "Did all your things come through okay?"  
  
Both girls looked down at the bags they had in both hands and then back up to Buffy with a nod. Ginny spoke first. "I believe we've got everything we left with. We'll still have to buy our supplies tomorrow in Diagon Alley, but other than that we're good."  
  
"Thank god." Buffy sighed. "All we needed was for you to drop your crap over the ocean or something."  
  
"Hmm mmm..."  
  
All three women turned as the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the air. They were then faced with a group of smiling but slightly hesitant people standing across the room from them. Most of the strangers had red hair so it was easy to guess at least their family, but...  
  
"GINNY!" A sweet faced lady who appeared to be in her mid-forties with red hair and a huge smile dove across the room at Ginny with tears streaming her cheeks. She grabbed the younger girl and pulled her to her in a tight hug. "Oh, we've missed you SO MUCH! We thought you'd never get here. You're all we've been able to talk about all day and now...here you are! Oh, I love you so much! My little Ginny! My little Ginny is home!"  
  
Ginny was laughing and hugging her back, but tears filled her eyes as well. "Mum...I love you too. I've missed you too...but...breathing is becoming an issue..."  
  
Dawn and Buffy laughed together at that. They turned to the other strangers. Buffy waved. "Hey there. I'm Buffy..." She pointed to Dawn. "This is my sister Dawn...and...I'm guessing your Ginny's family."  
  
An attractive young man with the Weasely red hair who looked about Dawn's age stepped forward and smiled back at them. "Hallo. I'm Ron..."  
  
"Ginny's Dashing Older Brother?" Dawn jumped in with an amused voice.  
  
"Wha..." Ron's face suddenly flushed bright red as he glared at his sister who was still buried in their mother's embrace. "Ginny wasn't supposed to show you that."  
  
Grinning, Dawn shrugged. "She didn't...I kinda stole some of her letters when she was asleep. I'm nosy."  
  
"Don't I know it." Buffy and Ginny spoke together this time and all three of them laughed. Ginny had finally pulled away from her mother and was walking back over to support her friends who she knew must be feeling uncomfortable and nervous.  
  
Ginny now turned to face the group and finish the introductions. "As Ron was saying...he's Ron..."  
  
"No joke, really?" Dawn teased.  
  
Ginny glared at her mockingly before continuing. She pointed to her mother and the red headed man who'd come to stand beside her. "That's Mum and Dad." She pointed to another redhead, this one with long hair pulled back in a ponytail and a funny looking earring. "That's..."  
  
"Bill!" Dawn jumped in with a smile. "I recognize him from your description." She turned to survey the group again. "And let me see...next comes Charlie, right? He's the dragon trainer...is he here?"  
  
"Fraid not." Ron smiled at her as he explained. "Couldn't get away from work. They found a lame dragon last week and Charlie's working with him personally."  
  
Dawn nodded. "That fits his description." She smiled at Ginny. "So...next is Percy? The ner...uh...smart one?" Ginny nodded. Dawn looked through the redheads and closed in on the one that looked like his nose was always stuck up in the air. She pointed to him. "Percy!"  
  
Percy nodded. "Hallo. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Same here." Buffy and Dawn answered together and Ginny laughed at them. They were becoming so alike sometimes.  
  
Dawn went back to her frowning inspection now. "Uh...next are the twins, right? That one's easy..." She smiled, but then it slipped because she didn't see two copies of anyone. She was about to ask Ginny about it when a loud bang sounded from behind them.  
  
Ginny, Dawn and Buffy reacted completely on instinct. Ginny and Dawn dropped their bags and jerked out their wands as they spun to face the attack, Buffy just snapped into Slayer mode as she spun with them. The look in all three's eyes was not pleasant. They looked ready for war. They were faced with a rueful grin from a young man who looked exactly like one of the other redheads across the room. He threw his hands up in surrender at their expressions. "Oops?"  
  
"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasely screeched from across the room. "What do you think you're doing? I better not find out that's one of those silly jokes or I'll..."  
  
"Mum..." George just groaned as he stepped forward towards Ginny, Buffy, and Dawn. His eyes went immediately to Buffy. "I'm George. Wonderful to meet you!"  
  
"I think he has a crush on your sister." Ginny whispered to Dawn.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Dawn rolled her eyes in disgust at the male sexes susceptibility to Buffy Summers. She was certainly used to it by now.  
  
"And I'm Fred." Fred announced as he stepped up from the group and around to stand beside his brother. "We're the twins."  
  
"So I can see." Buffy nodded and her lips curved into an amused grin.  
  
"And that's all my brothers." Ginny told them. "Ron's the youngest and you've already met him...sort of." She turned to look back at said youngest brother. Her eyes twinkled. "Hey, Ronnikins. Long time no see."  
  
Ron dove quickly forward and pulled Ginny into a hug of his own. Then he pulled back and looked her over. "Gin, you look smashing! You've changed your hair and are those your house colors?"  
  
Ginny nodded happily. "Yep. I must say I'm rather more fond of silver and blue than I was of red and gold."  
  
"Well..." Ron shook his head slowly. "You just look so very different! You're just gorgeous and all grown up!" He still smiled happily for a moment, but then it started to slip. "Maybe too grown up. I'm going to have to beat the boys off you with a stick!" He frowned harder as he took in her form fitting clothes. "Maybe you should borrow some of my baggy shirts..." He looked at her new haircut and frost job. "And maybe wear a hat."  
  
Dawn died giggling beside them and Ginny shot her a rueful grin. Dawn looked back consolingly to Ron. "Don't worry about it. If any of those Hogwarts' studs start sniffing after Ginny, Hunter will set them straight." Her eyes twinkled. "You do know about Hunter, don't you?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course, I know about Hunter. He's Ginny's little boyfriend from Sunstone. She wrote me all about him."  
  
"Little boyfriend?" Dawn looked from Ginny to Ron and died laughing. When she finally got control of herself she looked back to Ginny. "Did you neglect to mention that Hunter is now a Seventh Year, six foot two, and built like a quarterback?"  
  
"Ron wouldn't have a clue what a quarterback is...better to stick with built like a Seeker." Ginny smirked. "Though Seekers aren't really known for being that built..."  
  
"HEY!" Another attractive young man with brown hair that had little bits sticking up at odd angles pushed through the crowd and towards them. "I heard that!" He glared mockingly at Ginny for a moment before an endearing grin curved his lips instead and he pulled her to him for a hug.  
  
Ginny laughed lightly as she hugged him back. "Hello, Harry. No offense meant. I was, of course, talking about every other Seeker." She looked to Dawn and smiled. "This is one of Ron's best friends Harry Potter."  
  
Everyone seemed to pause at that and Ginny knew they were waiting for Dawn and Buffy to fall down in awe at the name. They were bound to be disappointed. Dawn just smiled lightly and held out her hand towards Harry. "Hey, Harry. Ginny's told me loads about you...well you and Ron and Hermione and what all you've gotten yourselves into over the years."  
  
Buffy frowned at Ginny and Dawn suspiciously. "What do you mean what they've gotten themselves into? What have they gotten themselves into?"  
  
"Uh..." Ginny rushed to cover. "Well, Ron and Harry and Hermione...they don't get along with this one teacher of ours and they're constantly getting detention because of it. No big deal...really." She smiled reassuringly at Buffy.  
  
Buffy didn't look like she was buying it, but she ended up just shrugging and looking to Dawn. "You better remember my rules."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Not a problem. They're so easy to remember that they almost seem like just one rule...over and over again." Ginny snickered and Buffy glared at them both, but Dawn just put on her most innocent expression before turning back to the others. "So...anyone else? Where's Hermione?"  
  
"I'm here." A pretty young woman with slightly bushy hair stepped forward from her position by the wall. She also moved to quickly hug Ginny. "Wonderful to see you, Gin. We've missed you loads!" As she pulled back she faced Dawn. "And Ginny speaks very highly of you, Dawn. We must get to know each other now that you'll be at Hogwarts. Last year definitely taught me that I need more female friends."  
  
"Hermione!" "Mione!" Harry and Ron groaned together, but Ginny, Dawn, and most of the Weaselys just laughed.  
  
"Do you know they got me detention from another Prefect last year?" Hermione continued as if they hadn't spoken. "And I'M a Prefect! I just can't go around getting detention all the time, now can I? I'm meant to set an example for the other students."  
  
"Why? So they'll all go to live in the library?" Ron smirked. "Besides, it wasn't another Prefect...it was the Ferrot. He was out to give us detention."  
  
"But he wouldn't have succeeded if..." Hermione seemed to rethink that statement as she noticed the intense attention she was getting from both Buffy and the older Weaselys. "If...uh...I hadn't been hanging out with you both so much...cause we all know how Malfoy hates you both...so much...and all."  
  
Buffy frowned. "Did that last sentence seem off to anyone else? I'm having flashbacks of Willow in high school." She looked to Dawn. "That was definitely 'Willow Babble'."  
  
"Pretty much." Dawn grinned. She looked back around the room curiously. "Is that everyone?"  
  
"Yep." Ginny told her with a grin of her own. "That's everyone." She looked back to her Mum. "What now?"  
  
Mrs. Weasely still seemed taken aback for a moment as she looked over her daughter and how much she'd changed over the last year, but she finally smiled widely and snapped back into her normal friendly self. "Well...with all that flooing over here you girls must be hungry. I've just finished up dinner. Let's all go eat!"  
  
A round of male cheers greeted that announcement and Ginny smiled fondly at her family. She really had missed them terribly and it was awful good to be home...at least for a little while.  
  
----  
  
Location: The Burrow  
  
Somewhere in England  
  
Date: August 23rd, 2003 (Saturday)  
  
Time: 11:00 p.m.  
  
Looking out the window right now, Ginny could almost believe she'd never left. It looked just the same...as if nothing were different...but everything was. Ginny loved being home and spending time with her family, but she knew they didn't exactly know what to do with her now. She was just...different! It wasn't a bad thing, and none of them had acted as though it were, but it was just a fact.  
  
Ginny felt as though each and everyone one of them had to start all over in getting to know her...well, except maybe Ron. Thanks to their letters she and Ron were closer than ever. It was really quite strange because they seemed closer now than they really had been since he started Hogwarts five years ago. It was strange and yet a comfort as well.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
Dawn's voice sounded beside her and Ginny jumped. She spun to face her friend. Ginny didn't miss the shadows in Dawn's eyes and commented on them. "Missing Buffy and Spike?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "And everyone. I know it hasn't even been a day yet, but they seem SO FAR AWAY!" She paused. "That isn't why I came over here though, and you aren't going to put me off the subject." She looked closely at Ginny. "So? What's wrong?"  
  
"Just nervous, I guess." Ginny told her with a shrug of her own. "I'll be facing everyone tomorrow and..."  
  
"And you're afraid that they'll still see you as Little Ginny Weasely." Dawn finished for her. "Well, you shouldn't worry so much. I never really met Little Ginny Weasely, but I bet she was pretty great too. You have changed, I'm sure, but it doesn't matter either way because you are just a cool person anyway." She reached in to hug Ginny lightly. "We're going to have a blast! Dawn Summers and Ginny Weasely are going to rock Hogwarts!" Her eyes twinkled as she and Ginny burst into giggles. "They won't even know what hit em!"  
  
=========  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
=========  
  
Okay folks, if you like the story and want me to continue then PLEASE let me know you are reading it and enjoying it. FEEDBACK is one sure fire way to keep me writing.PLEASE?  
  
Hope to hear from some of you soon.  
  
Jade Elise 


	6. Chapter 4: Come on Ride That Train

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
Notes: Thanks for the reviews! I hope I can inspire you to write me some more! I LOVE feedback and that is one sure way to keep me writing.so if you want more then PLEASE let me know!  
  
=========  
  
Chapter Four: Come on Ride that Train  
  
=========  
  
Location: Diagon Alley  
  
London, England  
  
Date: August 24th, 2003 (Sunday)  
  
Time: 9 a.m.  
  
"Am I ever going to get used to this time change crap?"  
  
Ginny heard Dawn groaning from beside her and turned to grin at her best friend. "I'm sure you will eventually, but considering this is only your second day in the time zone..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...just don't expect me to be bright and chipper today." Dawn grumbled. "I feel like I have PMS or something. This sucks."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better," Ginny told her amused. "I don't exactly feel bright and sunny myself, and I'm sure the other exchange students will feel just as bad."  
  
Dawn smirked. "Yeah, I can't wait to see them. Stuck with the teachers all day getting supplies, and then getting flooed here, and then having to sit and wait for everyone else to get there? I'll bet they're just thrilled."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I doubt it will be that bad. Professor Snow said they would probably be showed to their dorms before we ever get there." Ginny saw Dawn frown and couldn't help but agree. She had wanted first peek at the dorms as well. Ginny knew that Professors Snow and Dumbledore had worked together to form a brand new tower for what would be simply called the Sunstone House and all the exchange students were anxious to see it. Thankfully, Professor Snow promised that Ginny and Dawn would be assigned as roommates again and that their room would be reserved for them since they wouldn't be there to pick it out.  
  
"She is giving us a good room, right?" Dawn grumbled again.  
  
"Of course." Ginny grinned. "We're her favorite students. Haven't you heard the Hawkthornes grumbling about how we always get special treatment? They always shut up when we come along, of course. I wonder why that is?"  
  
Dawn snorted. "Couldn't have anything to do with you hexing Laney Simms last term, could it?"  
  
"Or you kicking Chris Harley in the balls perhaps?" Ginny smirked back.  
  
For most of the second half of the last year, Ginny and Dawn had spent all their free time making life for the Hawkthornes hell. It had been this fun little game they played. They paid back every little snide comment those slimy snakes sent their way the first half of the year in spades. By the end of the year the two groups had finally called a tentative truce of sorts...mostly because they were terrified of what Ginny and Dawn would pull next.  
  
"Uh...and now we have to live with them!" Dawn growled. "I swear, they might not survive the year."  
  
"We'll get through it." Ginny told her calmly. "We're all in this together now. All the exchange students are going to be considered one house. We're just going to have to accept that we're a team."  
  
Both girls slowly made their way down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley with Ginny pointing out directions. Ginny nodded and greeted several people they passed and Dawn followed her lead. Finally, Ginny spotted 'Flourish and Blotts' up ahead and pushed on towards the door. The store was stuffed almost full as it always was at the beginning of a school term, but Ginny and Dawn managed to squeeze in anyway and started to look for anyone they recognized.  
  
Ginny didn't immediately spot Ron, Harry, or Hermione so she began leading Dawn over to the books they would need for the year. They both started picking through them and checking prices. This was actually a fairly new thing for Ginny. She'd always had to buy old used books before or hope that one of her brothers already owned a copy. Thankfully working all last year and during the summer had saved up a nice little nest egg and her books were just the first thing she would get to buy with her own money. (She and Dawn both had wizarding currency as they'd traded in their money at Gringotts earlier.)  
  
"Oh, that reminds me..." Dawn frowned while flipping through the pages of a Charms textbook. "What are we doing about Quidditch? Are we just not going to play this year? I wanted to try out!"  
  
Ginny shrugged as she shoved a copy of Fifth Year Potions under her arm. "Professor Snow said she had a few ideas on that, but she never did tell me exactly what she decided. I guess we'll find out soon enough. She's only going to be at Hogwarts through tonight so she has to tell us everything before she leaves."  
  
"Whatever." Dawn sighed as she put back the Charms book (it was for the wrong year) and grabbed a copy of the Potions book Ginny has just taken. "I just hope we're doing something because a year without Quidditch will suck."  
  
Ginny just had to grin at that. This from the girl who used to hate the game with a burning passion from hell (Dawn's words not Ginny's). "But why ever not? I thought you..."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Dawn rolled her eyes and made her bad mood clear to anyone watching...and there were several people watching Dawn and Ginny at the moment. "I'd never even seen a match and from the description it sounded stupid. After I actually went to a game I completely changed my tune and you know it."  
  
"Well, you won't go completely without, whatever they decide." Ginny assured her. "The Hogwart's houses play Quidditch too, and they're very competitive...just like Sunstone."  
  
Finally finding the Charms book she was looking for, Dawn shoved it in her shopping basket and then turned to grin wildly at Ginny. "Yeah, but what's the fun without Hawkthorne to pull against? Besides, I want to watch you flying like hell towards the goals with two bludgers and a couple chasers and beaters after you. I swear, no one should be able to fly that fast."  
  
"You do pretty good yourself." Ginny grinned back. "If we do play this year you'll make chaser for sure."  
  
Dawn nodded and her smile widened. "Then we'll be working together again and the little Hawkthornes will probably piss their pants."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "If Buffy heard you using that language..."  
  
"Then she wouldn't be nice and on another continent like she's supposed to be at the moment." Dawn smirked.  
  
Ginny sighed and shook her head. "I give up." Then she grinned again. "Oh, and if we don't get to play you can always just pull against Slytherin and cheer for Harry...and Ron if he makes the team."  
  
"Slytherin..." Dawn mused. "Yep. Sound slimy and backstabbing just like the Hawkthornes. I don't think pulling against them will be a problem."  
  
"Oh, they make the Hawkthornes look like little angels...let me assure you." Ginny snorted.  
  
Dawn nodded. "Okay, but are we talking all white with wings angels or turns evil with a happy angels...cause sometimes I get confused."  
  
"Ha ha ha." Ginny mockingly rolled her eyes at the lame joke. She and Dawn were constantly seeing who could make the lamest jokes and puns. It was like their little secret game. Dawn was currently in the lead by a mile. Ginny just hadn't been up on her puns lately.  
  
"Slimy little gits, are they?" Dawn put on her best (and still slightly horrible) British accent.  
  
"Just wait." Ginny smirked. "You'll be thanking god that it's the Hawkthornes we have to live with and not the Slytherins. They're smug, and evil, and arrogant, and evil, and repulsive, and...did I mention evil?"  
  
"Lame." Dawn rolled her eyes at Ginny's attempt to even up their lame joke score. She reached out and grabbed a copy of the Charm's book she'd found and handed it to Ginny.  
  
"Oh look...the littlest Weasel's found a brown-headed twin." A sneering familiar voice sounded from behind them.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, took a deep breath. She knew he did have a point though. Today Ginny and Dawn were both wearing their hair the same way and wearing the same outfits from yesterday except Ginny was wearing her silver tank and blue jeans and Dawn was wearing her blue tank and silver jeans. When they'd come down the stairs together this morning they'd received several amused glances and more than a few twin cracks from Fred and George.  
  
That didn't mean she could let the comment slide though. If she started letting them slide now, she'd never be able to stop. That was a pattern Ginny was never playing out again. She forced herself to turn and face the git. She was surprised however to find that she now had to look up quite a bit to see his face. He'd grown over the last year...and firmed up as well. Not that it matters, Ginny told herself forcefully, he's still a stupid, arrogant, disgusting git. "What do you want, Mal-Ferrot?"  
  
"Oh nothing, really." Draco Malfoy mused as he looked both Ginny and Dawn over with cool gray eyes. "Just noticed a pair of new twins and then that one of them had Weasel hair." He reached out and picked up a strand of her hair that was streaked with blonde. "Or mostly Weasel hair. Couldn't stand reality anymore, Weasel?"  
  
"Oh Puh-lease!" Dawn snorted from beside Ginny as she looked pointedly towards the strange boy's almost white hair. "Like that hair color didn't come out of a bottle."  
  
Ginny couldn't help it. She snorted with laughter. She watched as Malfoy's eyes widened in shock at her reaction. That just made her snort some more. She shot Dawn an amused glance. "Uh...Dawn...it didn't. His dad's is just like it...only longer and much more creepy. And as his father is evil as all hell it's not surprising his hair's more creepy."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened in shock. She reached out towards Malfoy's head and Ginny literally almost fell out at the look in Dawn's eyes and then Malfoy's when he realized what she was doing. "Really?" Dawn finally asked still shocked. "But...I mean...I've never seen real hair that color before." She grabbed a strand and yanked as if it might tell her whether it was real or not. Malfoy winced but still stared at them both in patent disbelief. "He's like Mini-Spike...with real hair!"  
  
That was it. Ginny couldn't hold it back anymore. She just roared. She threw back her head and leaned back against the bookcase and laughed until she cried. She almost dropped her books she was laughing so hard. She vaguely felt someone removing them from her arms to solve that problem, but then she just laughed some more as she noticed it was Malfoy that grabbed them. Probably thought she'd drop them on his foot or something. He looked completely stunned at this turn of events.  
  
Ginny felt a surge of wild glee and thought that maybe that would teach him not to mess with Ginny from the Block. That thought made her laugh yet again...  
  
"Weasel, what the hell is the matter with you?" Malfoy demanded. "Did you get into some drugs at that damn school?"  
  
"Yeah, Mal-Ferrot," Ginny smirked as she took her books back from him. "The I'm-not-taking-Ferrot's-bullsh*t-anymore drug. I'm thinking of slipping it to the whole school at tonight's welcome feast. Could be interesting that."  
  
"Mal-Ferrot?" Dawn frowned and then a huge grin curved her lips. "This is the Ferrot? The Incredible Bouncing Ferrot? OH MY GOD!" She laughed hard and then looked to Malfoy. "Would you really mind if I did that to you again sometime? I know the spells and I've just been dying to try it out..."  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh yes, she would." Ginny smirked. "So would I, by the way." She looked, with some difficulty, over Malfoy's shoulder and noticed Ron, Harry, and Mione frowning at them concerned and trying to make their way over. Knowing things could turn from hilarious to ugly if you put Ron and Malfoy together, Ginny decided to stop the disaster from happening. She grabbed Dawn's arm and started to pull her best friend with her away from Malfoy. "A lot of things can change in a year, Ferrot, and if you don't watch it you'll find out exactly how much."  
  
"He's a Slytherin, right?" Dawn asked as she fought Ginny pulling her away. Ginny finally rolled her eyes and nodded. Dawn smiled widely back at Malfoy. "Well, Mini-Spike, I guess I should warn you that two new bada**es have come to Hogwarts...and you just had your first run-in with them." Ginny started pulling at her even harder now, but Dawn was determined to get in one last shot. "Been fun...till next time."  
  
Leaving a still stunned Malfoy behind them, the two girls pushed their way through the crowd to meet the Gryffindor Trio halfway. Both of them laughed their heads off the whole way.  
  
----  
  
Location: Hogwarts Express  
  
Kings Cross Station, England  
  
Date: August 24th, 2003 (Sunday)  
  
Time: 12:55 a.m.  
  
(*note to readers...I cannot remember what time the Hogwarts Express actually leaves so I'm just going with 1 p.m.*)  
  
"I still want to know what he said." Ron glared at Ginny but she knew his anger wasn't directed at her at all. "I'll kill the slimy git if he starts bothering you, Gin. I really will. We just got you back and we're not going to let Mal-Ferrot run you off again."  
  
"As if he could." Dawn snorted and met Ron's eyes calmly. "You obviously don't know your little sister as well as you think you do, Ronnikins. She put Mal-Ferrot down...we both did."  
  
Ron looked confused to Ginny. "But...I mean...how?"  
  
Dawn shrugged at him. "It's what we do. We're very good at it and we've had lots of practice. Hanging with my sister helps. She's a little big with the punning."  
  
Ginny laughed lightly. "You're not wrong." She looked back to her protective older brother and her chest filled with warmth that he actually cared that much if Malfoy bothered her. "We're fine, Ron...honestly. Malfoy was just being Malfoy, and we gave him a little shock. I really don't think he's used to being stood up to like that."  
  
"He did look a little stunned, Ron." Harry put in his two cents. "He didn't even sneer after them like he always does. He just stood there like..."  
  
"A big git?" Dawn jumped in helpfully.  
  
Harry laughed lightly and nodded. "Basically." He pushed open the door to their usual compartment and motioned everybody in.  
  
Hermione was already seated and in her robes. She frowned at the rest of them. "You'd better go ahead and change now, everyone. You know how crowded it gets if you wait until we get close to Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Might as well." She looked to Dawn. "What about you?"  
  
"Well," Dawn smirked. "Now that I've overcome the shock of walking through a wall to get to the train, I don't think changing clothes is going to be that big of an issue." She grabbed her backpack off her trunk and threw Ginny hers as well and both girls headed out of the compartment to find the bathrooms.  
  
"They are rather close, aren't they?" Hermione commented lightly after they left.  
  
"Ya think?" Ron snorted. "They're practically inseparable. You wouldn't believe all the stuff I know about that girl through Ginny's letters last year."  
  
"I'm glad." Hermione told them suddenly and rather forcefully. Both Harry and Ron turned to look at her curiously at her tone. She just shrugged but remained completely serious. "She's found her place, Ron. She finally feels as if she fits, and it shows. She practically glows with happiness and self-confidence."  
  
Ron shrugged to himself as he sat down next to Hermione and thought about that. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, I know she glows and that she's changed and all...but I guess I never pieced that bit together before. She told me once that she'd found her Harry...that she'd found her perfect friend like I had Harry and you. I guess, I never really appreciated what that meant until I saw them together." He met Hermione's eyes now. "And I'm glad too."  
  
Ten minutes later Ginny and Dawn returned. They got several raised eyebrows as they entered. Ginny frowned at the looks. "What?"  
  
"Your robes..." Hermione began.  
  
"OH..." Ginny cut her off nodding in understanding. "At Sunstone we're allowed house-specific robes. It's a boost in loyalty and pride in your house." Both Ginny and Dawn were wearing the Whitehorn robes. They were black just like most standard robes, but they had a mix of blue and silver trim and the Whitehorn house crest was stitched over the heart on the left side.  
  
"That is NOT bloody fair!" Ron burst out angrily. "We have to wear the same black robes every year and look like every other student and you get to wear your houses'? How is that fair?"  
  
"Ron..." Harry tried to calm him down. "They're just robes." Though Ginny could tell Harry wasn't happy with this development either.  
  
Hermione broke in a bit more sincerely. "Really, Ron. Carrying on so about robes? You'd think you were a girl. You still get to wear your house colors underneath them."  
  
"But you can't see them underneath them!" Ron growled. "And that isn't the only privilege they get either! I just haven't told you about them all!"  
  
Now Harry and Hermione were looking interested despite themselves and Ginny just rolled her eyes because she had a feeling this was going to turn into a whining contest in a minute.  
  
"Ten knuts says Harry yells 'no fair' at least once when he finds out we get weekends off grounds." Dawn whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
Ginny grinned back. "Twenty says Hermione at least purses her mouth and does that little huffing thing when she finds out we only have one other roommate."  
  
Dawn winked. "You're on."  
  
As the compartment fell back into a semi-peaceful silence half an hour later, Dawn slipped twenty knuts into Ginny's palm and Ginny promptly returned ten of them. Both girls hid grins as Hermione asked what they were doing.  
  
========== End of Chapter! ==========  
  
Well, I hope you liked! PLEASE let me know if you did!  
  
Hopefully I'll have more to come soon!  
  
Catch you later,  
  
Jade Elise 


	7. Chapter 5: Welcome to Hogwarts

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
  
Note: Thank you for the feedback. I'm having a great time writing this story and I'd LOVE anymore you want to send my way. Feedback definitely keeps the muse going.  
  
=========  
  
Chapter Five: Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
=========  
  
Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Somewhere in North England  
  
Date: August 24th, 2003 (Sunday)  
  
Time: 5 p.m.  
  
Ginny grinned as she watched the different expressions play across Dawn's faces. The girl hadn't stopped gaping since the school came into sight. "You okay, Dawny?"  
  
Dawn just shook her head dumbly. "I mean...Sunstone is awesome and I love it, but this? This is like out of some fairytale book Buffy read to me when I was little. It's unbelievable!" She looked to Ginny with star- struck eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "How could I tell you? I could say that Hogwarts was a castle, but so is Sunstone. I could tell you that it's absolutely fabulous, but then...could you really know that until you saw it?"  
  
"Okay," Dawn conceded with a grin. "You have a point."  
  
Dawn was right though. Hogwarts was unbelievable. Ginny felt a pang as she looked up at the castle. There was just nowhere like it on Earth. Sunstone was a beautiful castle and a fabulous school, but some things just couldn't be compared to. Hogwarts Castle was one of those things.  
  
"So...through gaping yet?" Ron's smirking voice sounded behind them. Both girls turned and rolled their eyes with identical expressions. Ron did a double take. "That is just scary. Don't do that anymore!"  
  
"What?" Ginny frowned confused and knew Dawn probably was too.  
  
"That thing you keep doing!" Ron told them. "Where you're exactly alike. It's bloody unnerving, is what it is!"  
  
Ginny snorted. "My brother, the unnerved git." She heard Dawn giggle from beside her.  
  
"Just figuring that one out, Weasel?"  
  
Ginny, Dawn, and Ron all just rolled their eyes at the sound of that voice. They spun to face Malfoy. Ginny stepped up first. "You know, Ferret. You really need to come up with a name for individual Weasleys because when you're coming up to a group of us and call one Weasel it doesn't have quite the right effect."  
  
"Oh really." Malfoy smirked. "And what should I call you?"  
  
"Worst Nightmare?" Dawn jumped in and looked thoughtfully to Ron and Ginny. "I'm thinking 'worst nightmare' could work...or it will when we're done with him. Whadda you say, Gin?"  
  
Ginny shrugged with a mock frown. "Could be, I suppose. Or maybe 'Winner' if we do end up getting to play quidditch and I get to kick Slytherin's a**es."  
  
"That could work to." Dawn nodded. "And may I just say that I REALLY hope you do and I get to watch...or better yet play too?"  
  
Malfoy had that shocked look on his face again. Ginny could have sworn she'd never seen Malfoy shocked before today and yet...here he was. This had to be some kind of record. He looked strangely at Ginny. "You play quidditch?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I did last year, and I will if they work out some way for us to over here." She looked to Dawn. "We really must ask Professor Snow about that when we see her."  
  
"That's the first question on my Professor Snow list." Dawn nodded but then frowned. "Well, that and do we actually have to be nice to the Hawkthornes or just inhabit the same dorms. I'm hoping for reluctant co-habitation on that one."  
  
"What position?" Malfoy cut back into the conversation and if he hadn't sounded so hostile Ginny would have sworn he was actually curious.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ginny answered him. "Chaser." Then turned back to Dawn. "You know we have to get along. We're like one house now for the next year. Thankfully there are only about ten Hawkthornes in the program anyway and six of those are younger than us."  
  
"Yeah, but Brad Langford is one of those four that aren't." Dawn pointed out. "You're honestly just going to let that fued die?"  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed as she thought of that annoying disgust oaf. "Rather just let him die, actually, but I haven't come up with a way to get away with it yet."  
  
"Brad Langford?" Malfoy questioned.  
  
"Ferret, would you bugger off?" Ron sneered at him. "No one wants to talk to you. Go find some other snakes to hiss with, okay?" He looked to Ginny. "Isn't Langford that stupid git that hit that bludger straight at your head in the final quidditch game?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yep. If Ginny didn't have reflexes like no one's business and hadn't been getting trained by Buffy in self-defense it would have hit her head on. Professor Snow saw the whole thing and said it could have killed Ginny instantly. She gave Langford detention for a month."  
  
Ginny tried to shrug it all away, but she could still remember looking up and seeing nothing but that rock hard ball flying straight towards her face. A shiver ran through her despite herself. She saw concern flash in Ron's eyes and sighed. "Thankfully I did a back flip off my broom and the bludger just slammed my shoulder before I fell to the ground. I broke my wrist, but came out okay."  
  
"And all the bloody idiot got was detention?" Malfoy growled.  
  
Ginny looked up at him. She'd forgotten he was standing there really. He had the strangest look in his eyes. Another shiver worked its way down her spine as those eyes met hers. She didn't know what that look meant, but she felt it all the way to her toes and she KNEW that wasn't a good thing. Nope, definitely not a good thing to get shivers and looks from Draco Malfoy. Hadn't she convinced herself of that a year ago?  
  
"Are...You...Still...Here?" Ron drew out his words for effect, but failed miserably because Draco (oh god, was she actually calling him Draco now?) didn't appear to have even heard him...or else he'd really perfected ignoring Ron over the last year which was entirely possible.  
  
"Well," Dawn's amused voice cut through some of the tension in the air as she spoke up again. "He got detention...and the sh*t beat out of him by Hunter, Ginny's boyfriend and our Seeker."  
  
"Liking Hunter already." Ron nodded his approval of said action.  
  
Something in that last statement seemed to have snapped Malfoy out of whatever he'd been stuck in. He shot Ron one more contemptuous look, Ginny one more strange one, and then stormed off.  
  
"And he thinks we're on drugs?" Dawn snorted. "Moody much."  
  
----  
  
Location: Great Hall  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Date: August 24th, 2003 (Sunday)  
  
Time: 5:30 p.m.  
  
Dawn just continued to look around at everything in awe as she and Ginny followed Ron, Harry, Hermione and the other students into the Great Hall. Ginny just grinned at her best friend's enthusiasm.  
  
Ron caught her grin and smiled back. "So, what's it like to be back at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Don't know, really." Ginny told him honestly. "It feels the same.and different. I've been getting that feeling a lot lately."  
  
"I know what you mean." Ron nodded as he walked beside Ginny through the tables towards his normal seat on Gryffindor's. "I think we all feel that way about you."  
  
Ginny smiled at him gently. "I'm still Ginny, Ron. I'm just."  
  
"More Ginny." He grinned widely. "You've found yourself over at that other school and I'm glad to see it. You're happy."  
  
"Well," Ginny felt warmth spread through her at her brother's words. "I'm glad you feel that way." She started to continue, but the sound of her name ringing out interrupted her.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
Their whole little group spun around at the sound and Ginny's smile just widened as she watched the handsome young man that was walking quickly towards them through the tables. He smiled back widely in return. "Man, I thought you'd never get here. We've been waiting forever." He looked from Ginny to Dawn and back again. "So? How was the family reunion?"  
  
"Went pretty well." Ginny told him as her eyes twinkled. She turned and indicated Ron standing beside her. "Still going on to an extent. Hunter, this is my youngest brother Ron." She met Ron's eyes. "Ron, this is Hunter.Whitehorn's Seeker and Quidditch Captain and a good friend of mine."  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he pieced together the name, the information she'd given him, and finally realized this was the infamous boyfriend. He looked Hunter over again and his eyes just widened even more. Ginny didn't blame him.  
  
Hunter was 6'2" with sandy brown short hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and dimples to die for. He had a great smile, an even greater laugh, and Dawn claimed had the best butt in Sunstone. He weighed about two hundred pounds, and he was built like a quarterback (yes, Ginny had come to appreciate American football over the last year and she knew what a quarterback was).not to thin, but not too bulky. Hunter was, quite simply, a hunk. Ginny couldn't believe herself sometimes that she was dating him so Ron's shock was no surprise.  
  
"Well." Ron fumbled for something to say. "I mean.well."  
  
Hermione stepped towards Hunter with an appreciative grin. "Nice to meet you, Hunter. I'm Hermione Granger, another friend of Ginny and Ron's. We've heard loads about you from Ginny and her letters." Hermione looked from Ginny to Dawn.  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yep, don't you just want to hate her for reeling in this tasty morsel?"  
  
"DAWN!" Ginny glared at her menacingly. "Don't even get started. I will SO tell the whole school about your old crush on."  
  
"OKAY!" Dawn cut her off. "Enough of that subject." She turned to face Hunter now. "So.waiting forever, huh? Did Professor Snow let you guys see the dorms yet?" Hunter nodded and she continued. "What do they look like?"  
  
Hunter snorted. "Like she transferred the Whitehorn dorms onto this school. They're exactly the same. I don't know if Buckwood, Wolfstone, and Hawkthorne have the same type dorms as us at Sunstone, but I swear she just made an exact copy of Whitehorn's."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I loved our dorms."  
  
"Did I say I was complaining?" Hunter grinned at her. "I'm even paired up with Dare again."  
  
Daniel 'Dare' McKinney was another Seventh Year Whitehorn student. He had semi-long black wavy hair that hung shaggily around his head and piercing blue eyes that froze many a female heart. He was also Hunter's best friend, another Chaser on the Whitehorn quidditch team, and another hunk. He and Hunter had been roommates since their third year and best friends since their second. Ginny knew Hunter had to be thrilled to keep that the same even here.  
  
"Where is that hunk of mine?" Dawn frowned as she looked over the hall trying to spot Dare. She and Dare had this really funny flirting relationship and she was obviously in the mood for another go. "He told me he'd call me this week before we left, but he didn't. He must be punished."  
  
Hunter snorted and rolled his eyes. "He's with the rest of the exchange students at our table."  
  
Hunter pointed to the side and Ginny realized that there were now five tables in the Great Hall. The last one must be the Sunstone table. This was confirmed when she picked out several familiar heads along the table.  
  
One of those heads looked up and waved at her and Ginny waved back with a grin. She shot Hunter a smirk. "I didn't know Chris was in the exchange program."  
  
Hunter grimaced. Christina 'Chris' Ross was the absolute bane of Hunter's existence. She was in the same year as Hunter and Dare and was constantly bickering with the other two and especially Hunter. Chris had beautiful blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders, pretty green eyes, and was an expert in all things fashion. She was also the Keeper for the Whitehorn quidditch team and Hunter (as team captain) had to listen to her every complaint about the things Chris believed he was doing wrong.  
  
Ginny also knew, though she would never say anything to either of them, that Hunter and Chris were absolutely crazy about each other. Ginny often wondered why knowing that didn't bother her more. Still, Hunter was a great guy and fun to date so Ginny didn't push it. If she and Hunter weren't really serious and probably never would be that didn't change the fact that Hunter was one of the best friends Ginny had.  
  
"I have no comment." Hunter finally grumbled under his breath. Then he rolled his eyes at his on attitude and put his standard cocky grin back on. "Well, I'm going to go back to the table. See you in a few?" Ginny and Dawn both nodded. He looked to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Nice to meet you Ron, Hermione, and."  
  
Harry smile hesitantly. "Harry."  
  
"Potter?" Hunter smirked.  
  
Harry nodded again hesitantly as if preparing for another one of those 'OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE HARRY POTTER' speeches. "Yes."  
  
"Hmm." Hunter simply lifted a brow and smirked. "Nice to meet Ginny's first crush. I'll have to keep an eye on you." With one last wave to Ginny and Dawn, Hunter made his way back across the Great Hall to join his friends at the Sunstone table.  
  
The Gryffindor Trio looked simply stunned. Ginny and Dawn snorted with laughter at their expressions. Ginny spoke first. "Problem Harry?" She asked innocently.  
  
"N.no." Harry frowned thoughtfully. "That's just."  
  
"It was bloody weird!" Ron jumped in. "These Americans don't.well he's Harry Potter! And they don't even care!"  
  
Finally after a moment, Harry broke into a huge grin. "I rather like it myself. I've always wanted to be just a normal guy.known for myself and not my bloody scar."  
  
Ginny had thought he might and she grinned widely at him. "Well, they know about you Harry, things are just different in America. You aren't really a living legend there."  
  
"Bloody weird, I tell you." Ron grumbled. Then his eyes narrowed on Ginny as he seemed to come up with another grievance. "And what are you doing hanging out with a bunch of Seventh Years anyway, Gin? Why aren't you friends with people your own age?"  
  
"You're just mad that Hunter's taller than you are." Ginny smirked at him. "And they weren't Seventh Years when we became friends with them.they were Sixth Years. We just all play quidditch together and we all got on rather well. Dawn's only a year older than I am, your age might I add, and she's friends with all of them as well. So there!" She told him as looked down her nose at him.  
  
Then, completely ruining her air of maturity, Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. With one last dramatic look over the stunned Gryffindor Trio and telling Dawn to come along, Ginny spun and headed towards their new table and their Seventh Year friends.  
  
----  
  
"Attention students!" Everyone in the hall paused as the loud clear voice rang out. "If I could have your attention please!"  
  
"That's Professor MacGonagall." Ginny whispered to her friends. She explained about most of her favorite and least favorite teachers.  
  
"Oh.you mean the head of Gryffindor?" Dawn questioned lightly.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Miss Weasley!"  
  
Ginny jumped about a foot as her name rang out clearly through the hall. She looked up sheepishly to an annoyed looking Professor MacGonagall. Oops. This did not look good. "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Might I inquire as to what was so important that you needed to interrupt me?" She shot Ginny a scolding look that Ginny was neither unfamiliar with nor immune to.  
  
Several snickering conversations broke out as every pair of eyes in the room centered on Ginny.  
  
Ginny felt her face flush with embarrassment, but she pushed it back. This was one of those tests of if she'd really changed. She was determined to pass. Her eyes sparked with determination as they met her old professor's. "I was just explaining who you were, Professor MacGonagall."  
  
"Oh?" MacGonagall questioned her pointedly. "And exactly who is that?"  
  
"The Head of Gryffindor House." Dawn jumped in before Ginny could answer for herself. "Ginny's told us lots about you.and everyone else at Hogwarts."  
  
For some reason that seemed to please Professor MacGonagall. She nodded towards Ginny and then looked back to Dawn. "And you would be?"  
  
"Dawn Summers." She threw MacGonagall one of her huge patented grins. "I'm Ginny's best friend and roommate. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
Ginny could have fell out when MacGonagall actually cracked a grin at them. "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Miss Summers, and I'll look forward to seeing you in my class this year."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Transfiguration, right?" At MacGonagall's pleased nod she continued. "I love that class. I was actually discussing practicing one of my spells with a Hogwarts' student we met earlier today, but he didn't seem interested."  
  
Ginny frowned at that as she tried to remember what the hell Dawn was referring to. She still pulled a blank.  
  
"And what spell was that?" MacGonagall asked curious.  
  
Dawn's grin was 100% evil. "Oh.just something to do with a ferret."  
  
The hall froze in stunned silence as most of the older Hogwarts' students put together exactly what Dawn was referring to. Dawn just continued to grin widely. Ginny watched MacGonagall's eyes widen and then could have sworn they twinkled in appreciation. The Sunstone table had varied reactions.most of three houses fought laughter and the Hawkthornes looked sick because they'd been threatened with the treatment before.  
  
As MacGonagall seemed to pull herself back together she shook her head but still continued to smile. "Yes, I do believe I've heard Professors Dumbledore and Sunstone talking about your and Miss Weasley, Miss Summers."  
  
Dawn just shrugged innocently and several snickers worked their way through the Great Hall again. Ginny groaned and buried her head in her arms. She just might kill her roommate. This was notoriety Ginny really didn't need.not to mention Malfoy was bound to be as mad as hell and set to retaliate for the embarrassment.  
  
"Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" Ginny's head snapped back up quickly as she heard herself addressed again.  
  
Professor MacGonagall smiled warmly at her. "It's nice to see you back at Hogwarts. I'll be looking for you in my class as well."  
  
Ginny grinned widely and genuinely. She really had always liked MacGonagall. Gryffindor's definitely had the best Head of House at Hogwarts. "It's nice to be back, Professor MacGonagall." She finally told her former Head of House. "I look forward to your class as well."  
  
With one last nod, Professor MacGonagall turned back to face the Great Hall at large. "And now before we continue, I believe Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."  
  
As Dumbledore stood up almost everyone in the hall stared in awed silence. It didn't matter how old the wizard got, he had a presence of power and authority that just glowed to any who took the time to notice. At Hogwarts most students (save a portion of the Slytherins) took the time to notice.  
  
He cleared his throat before speaking. "First of all, we have a few rules that need to be gone over with the First Years and most of our exchange students." He paused and looked meaningfully to the Sunstone table before continuing to address everyone. "I know this will come as a huge surprise to most of our older students, but the Forbidden Forest is, alas, still forbidden."  
  
A rumble of chuckles ran through the older years at Dumbledore's standard welcome speech joke. Ginny chuckled with them. It was nice to see that some things would never change.  
  
"Also, I have been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you that anyone caught outside their common rooms and dorms after curfew will be given detention of the most grievous sort imaginable." Another round of slight chuckles. "And as Mrs. Norris has been feeling a might under the weather as of late, I must ask that students please do not kick her on your way to class if you spot her in the hallway."  
  
Ginny snorted and slapped her hand over her mouth, but was relieved that several students burst into actual laughter at that one so she gained no attention from the professors. Her friends, however, were staring at her curiously. She removed her hand and whispered softly. "She's Filch's cat."  
  
Dawn, Hunter, Dare, and Chris snorted silently as well and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Now!" Dumbledore's voice boomed happily and every student snapped to attention. "On to more pleasant matters."  
  
"More pleasant than kicking the cat?" Dare smirked.  
  
Ginny punched him hard in the arm and he winced and looked to her. She glared at him. "Pay attention. No one interrupts Professor Dumbledore."  
  
She dared anyone around her to make another sound. They threw up their hands slightly in surrender, so she nodded sharply and looked back to Dumbledore only to notice that he'd paused and was shooting her a proud smile. Ginny felt her face heat up again and cussed her Weasley coloring. She just knew that Dawn, Hunter, Dare, and Chris were fighting grins where she couldn't see them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded to her slightly and then continued. "As most of you are aware, this is a special year for Hogwarts. We have, in fact, started an exciting exchange program with one of our brother schools of witchcraft and wizardry in the United States. The new table and students you see in our midst tonight." He motioned to the Sunstone table, "are the exchange students from Sunstone School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in California, and they will be with us for the entire year!"  
  
Excited murmurs filled the air of students who did know about the program explaining to students who didn't know. Ginny almost felt sorry for the group of First Years that were still huddled together before the Head Table looking lost and confused.  
  
When the murmurs quieted back down, Dumbledore moved on to wrap it up. "I expect great things from both our regular students and our exchange students this year, and I know I shall not be disappointed!" His smiling gaze swept across the entire room with pride. "Let us have a wonderful year!"  
  
Cheers erupted throughout the room. Even the Sunstone and Slytherin tables joined in the fun.  
  
After several minutes the hall calmed down again and Professor Dumbledore smiled at Professor MacGonagall and then to the group of nervous first years. "Now let's see what we can do about getting you sorted."  
  
And so the Sorting Hat was pulled out with it's stool and the First Years were led up one by one to take a seat. Ginny and Dawn began to smile amused at each student's reaction as that old battered hat decided the fate of their Hogwarts career.  
  
Then, of course, Dare had to open his mouth. "Okay, I got a knut says that one." He indicated a sneering brown-headed boy who was walking up to the stool arrogantly. "ends up Hawkthorne."  
  
"It's Slytherin here, Dare." Dawn corrected him as she rolled her eyes. "And I don't take sucker bets. Pick a harder one and you're on."  
  
"Hmm." Ginny sighed as she jumped in with them. "See that little girl with the straight sandy-blonde hair and serious expression?" She pointed to said girl and they both nodded. "That one's a Gryffindor. I'll put up ten knuts on it."  
  
Dawn and Dare both looked closely at the girl, but didn't see anything particularly special about her. They finally both shrugged and pulled out money as Dare announced. "I'm in."  
  
Ginny looked to Hunter and Chris. "What about you two?"  
  
Chris rolled her eyes. "I'm not betting on what house First Years get stuck in. Besides." Her nose crinkled up a little in annoyance. "That girls' robes do not match her shoes. How many times do I have to tell you people about brown and black?" The group all looked at each other with amused disgust. That was Chris the Fashion Police.  
  
Ginny turned her attention to Hunter. "You in?"  
  
Hunter snorted. "Hell no. This is your school, Gin. I'm not betting against you."  
  
"Whatever." Ginny's eyes twinkled at him.  
  
A few minutes later, the little girl in question was led quickly up to the stool. She took a seat hesitantly and breathed deeply as the hat was placed lightly on her head. After only a moment's pause, the hat spoke. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The hall erupted into cheers and the girl smiled widely as she hopped off the stool and skipped over to be greeted by her new housemates.  
  
Dawn and Dare grumbled as they pushed their money over to Ginny. Then they looked at her curiously as Dare asked. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Oh." Ginny told them solemnly and seriously. "It is an ancient gift among the Hogwarts' Houses. The most devoted witches and wizards can always tell what house a new student will be placed in." They frowned confused and then Ginny let the smug grin she'd been hiding curve her lips. "And that happens to be Oliver Wood's little sister. He was the Gryffindor Keeper and Team Captain my first two years at Hogwarts."  
  
"GINNY!" They screeched together in semi-quiet outrage as Hunter and Chris laughed at them. Hunter just shook his head. "I told ya."  
  
The sorting went quickly from that point on with several more little bets between their group, but no one going against Ginny. Then Dumbledore called out the feast and every student in the hall raced to shove the delicious food down their throats.  
  
Finally, as the feast was pulling to a close, Dumbledore stood up again. "And now as everyone finishes their meal, I would like the Prefects for each house to lead the First Years to their dorms." He looked to the Sunstone table. "Professor Snow will speak with the Sunstones before allowing them to go back up to their new tower." He smiled around the hall one more time before everyone got up to leave. "Let us have a wonderful year!"  
  
Ginny, Dawn, and the rest of their table climbed to their feet. Dare looked to Ginny sourly. "Not all family members get sorted into the same house, you know."  
  
Chris rolled her eyes and groaned. "Are you ever going to let this die? It was ten lousy knuts!"  
  
Ginny snorted at Chris' comment and knew Dawn would probably join back in with the whining in a minute if she didn't say anything. "No, not all family members, but most do. It's like.a legacy. Every one of my brothers were placed in Gryffindor just like me." She paused and shrugged as she and the others moved over to form a group and wait for Professor Snow to get to them. "Besides, Melissa is just like her brother.brave, courageous, and OBSESSED with quidditch."  
  
"Sounds like my kind of girl." Dare grinned. Ginny, Dawn, Chris, and Hunter turned to stare at him incredulously. "I meant the quidditch part!" He told them outraged. "Not really! She's eleven!"  
  
"Witness our disgusted stares." Chris smirked.  
  
"I DIDN'T."  
  
"Excuse me, students?" Dare's tirade at Chris was cut off by a familiar voice before them.  
  
Ginny felt a huge smile curve her lips. "Professor Snow! It's good to see you!"  
  
Professor Snow smiled warmly at Ginny in return. "And you as well, Miss Weasley. I quite don't know what I'll do without you and Miss Summers to train this year at Sunstone."  
  
Ginny and Dawn shared a knowing glance before Ginny spoke again. "You'll just have to come visit us loads then." She told her teacher and Dawn nodded her agreement.  
  
"I think I'll do that." Professor Snow nodded to them both. Then she looked to the rest of the Sunstone students gathered around her. "If all of you wouldn't mind, I would like to have a small meeting with you here before allowing you to make your way back to your new common room. I shall be leaving Hogwarts shortly and there are several issues we must discuss before my departure."  
  
A small pang hit Ginny at that news. She knew that Professor Snow wouldn't be here this year, but Ginny would really miss the older woman. She had become a mentor of sorts. As she looked up she noticed a sympathetic and knowing look in Professor Snow's eyes. She smiled bravely for the other witch and then calmly took the lead of their group and waved everyone back to their table to sit down.  
  
When all the students were once again seated, Professor Snow looked them over and began speaking. "I must tell you all right now how very proud I am of you for taking the opportunity to join this program this year. I know how hard it can be to try new things. I am extremely honored to call you my students and I know that you will continue to make me proud this year at Hogwarts."  
  
She paused and sighed. "Now to get down to the basics." A more determined and fierce light entered her eyes. "I know that at Sunstone many of you were in different houses and were even rivals most of the time, but here that must change. Here you will be represented as one house.the Sunstone House, and you will also be representing our school as a whole. I have to ask that you learn to put aside your differences and work together as a team. You're all Sunstones now. There are no Whitehorns, or Buckwoods, or Woftstones, or Hawkthornes. Am I understood?"  
  
Ginny didn't miss the many doubtful faces at the thought of that happening smoothly, but most of them reluctantly nodded in agreement after a few moments to brood over it.  
  
Ginny and Dawn nodded calmly and looked pointedly to several Hawkthornes who had yet to follow suit. The two girls' eyes narrowed menacingly and those Hawkthornes gulped and nodded jerkily as well.  
  
Professor Snow smiled. "Good." She swept her gaze over the table again. "This will be furthered by the fact that all of you from the same Years will have core classes together. Your electives will be mixed among Sunstone and Hogwarts students just as the Hogwarts houses are mixed in their electives, but the core required classes will be all of your Sunstone year and all of the same year of one of the Hogwarts houses."  
  
This news was even less thrilling than the 'let's all just get along' speech that preceded it. Ginny had seen it coming, but still didn't look forward to having core with the two Hawkthornes of her year in the program. The two Hawkthornes in question didn't look any more pleased than Ginny was.  
  
"Now, with that said," Professor Snow held up a stack of papers that Ginny hadn't noticed she'd been carrying. "I'll now pass our your schedules." She quickly tapped each piece of paper, called out the student's name, and the paper floated its way to its owner.  
  
"Ginny Weasley." Ginny looked up in time to grab her schedule from the air before it landed on her head. She began to examine it closely. She had all her usual classes for Core, which was no surprise. They had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Charms with the Hufflepuffs, Potions with the Slytherins.  
  
Damn it! Why didn't the Gryffindors have Potions with the Slytherins? The Gryffindors ALWAYS had Potions with the Slytherins! Ginny grumbled to herself about how pleasant that class was going to be. She knew from experience because she'd always been in the Gryffindors when they had Potions with the Slytherins. Oh, this was just great! Bad enough they had Snape at all.  
  
"Hey, did you get Care of Magical Creatures?" Dawn frowned from beside her. "I don't think I asked for that one."  
  
"Oh, it's great." Ginny assured her. "That's Hagrid's class. You'll probably get the bloody hell scared out of you by most of his pet monsters, but Hagrid's a sweetheart."  
  
"Okay." Dawn nodded thoughtfully. "Can't be worse than facing down a horde of demons, right?"  
  
Ginny smirked. "A horde of demons might be one of Hagrid's pet monsters this year, but.we'll see."  
  
She watched as Dawn's eyes widened in disbelief. Ginny snorted and grabbed her best friend's schedule out of her hands. Ginny had an almost photographic memory so she already had hers memorized and wanted to check it with Dawn's.  
  
Dawn obviously had the same idea as well because she grabbed Ginny's. After a minute or two of seeing that they had every class together save one, Dawn frowned and pointed to something different on Ginny's schedule. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
Ginny shrugged as she looked closely at it. "I don't know. Looks like a P, but."  
  
"That," Professor Snow's voice interrupted them. "Is the mark of a Prefect."  
  
Snapping her head up instantly in disbelief, Ginny searched her professor's eyes. "But.I mean.I'm only."  
  
"Fifth Year, my dear." Professor Snow told her gently. "That's when we start assigning Prefects."  
  
"But I only transferred to Sunstone last year!" Ginny burst out. She just couldn't believe this. This just couldn't be right!  
  
Professor Snow shrugged. "That matters little, Ginny. In that one year you've shown leadership, confidence, and dedication to your classes, work, and school. Those are the characteristics we want to be prevalent in our Prefects at Sunstone."  
  
"But then why didn't I know?" Ginny frowned. "Percy got his letter during the summer. I remember clearly because he was all big-headed for the next month and a half and Fred and George kept messing with his badge. I should have found out."  
  
"But you weren't at home, Ginny." Dawn reasoned. She looked up to Professor Snow for confirmation and Professor Snow nodded. She looked back to Ginny. "Don't you get it? You were with Buffy and me all summer."  
  
"Then why didn't the owl come to me there?" Ginny questioned again, but some of her disbelief was fading away now. A new feeling was pouring through her. Warm and happy and excited.her eyes began to sting with happy tears.  
  
"Because I thought it might be a nice surprise for you to find out here." Professor Snow told her gently. "Your parents were already informed and your mother believed a surprise might be nice for you as well. I'm sorry if we've alarmed you."  
  
"NO!" Ginny burst out quickly as she shook her head and a big smile began to curve her lips. "I'm not.I'm just.shocked! I never thought.I mean.I'm little Ginny Weasley! I'm not supposed to make Prefect and this is just."  
  
"Okay, now she's babbling." Dawn smirked. "I do believe she's about to fall off into Willow babble."  
  
A giggle escaped Ginny's throat and she turned and instinctively threw her arms around Dawn in happiness. Dawn returned the hug tightly and giggled as well.  
  
"Wow! A Prefect!" Dawn's voice was filled with happiness and pride for her friend's accomplishment. "Now I'll never get detention again!" She added on a comedic note.  
  
"Miss Summers!" Professor Snow admonished the brunette, but her eyes twinkled with amusement. Then she looked back to Ginny and they glowed with pride. "Would you like your badge now Ginny?"  
  
Ginny just couldn't stop herself from gaping for a moment, but then she nodded jerkily. "Y.yes ma'am. I'd like that." She watched as Professor Snow bent over and carefully fastened the shiny Prefect badge to the front of her robe. Ginny just continued to smile widely and turned around to show Dare, Chris (another Prefect), and Hunter her badge before turning back around to chat excitedly with Dawn. She just could not believe it!  
  
==========  
  
End of Chapter  
  
==========  
  
Okay, that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE send me some feedback. I'm not above begging.lol  
  
Catch you later,  
  
Jade Elise 


	8. Chapter 6: The Quidditch Question

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
  
Note: Thanks again for the feedback! PLEASE feel free to keep it coming. Also, I promise that there will be much more action later in the story (as it has mostly been drama stuff so far), but I feel like I need to take my time to get the characters established and settled in at Hogwarts and build the story up from there. I don't plan for a complete drama though, by any means. There will definitely be lots of butt kicking.  
  
As for those lovely people who sent me FEEDBACK:  
  
lady sukura, Jill, and knot2be: I'm extremely glad you're liking the story and hope you continue to. Thank you much for the feedback and comments. Checking my mail and getting those little review alerts makes my day. I write not only because I love writing, but also because I love to weave an enjoyable story for my readers. Thanks again and I hope you like this installment as much as the ones before it.  
  
Stone Cooper: I'm glad you like the story and NO Draco and Ginny will not be getting together too soon. I'm actually known for being the angst queen and drawing these things out. I drive my friend Bridget nuts waiting to hook up my characters. Also, I did have fun transforming Ginny and I plan to have loads more with the Gryffindor Trio's reactions to that transformation. I'm glad you think I write Draco okay, keeping real characters in character is one of my biggest concerns. I always want to keep them true to themselves. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
  
Schulyr: I'm glad you like the story and are getting to like Ginny. I used to be like you and not want to read a Ginny-based story, but after reading some really well written fics I've grown to love her. She and Draco are now my favorite pairing in HP fanfiction, and I never would have believed it a couple months ago.  
  
I hope I can keep things interesting for you all! PLEASE remember that your comments and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome (though I'm not a fan of flaming, only constructive comments).  
  
AND ON TO THE STORY.  
  
========  
  
Chapter Six: The Quidditch Question  
  
========  
  
Location: Great Hall  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Date: August 24th, 2003  
  
Time: Around 7 p.m.  
  
A stunned silence fell over the hall after Professor Snow's last announcement and exit. She had just finished telling them all about their classes and how things at Hogwarts differed slightly from Sunstone. The whole group was looking more comfortable and they were all beginning to believe that this year might be doable after all. Then she'd dropped the bomb.  
  
They would have quidditch this year. This should have been good news, but then she'd explained the rest. There would be only one team. One Sunstone team to play against the Hogwarts teams. That meant that out of the four houses of Sunstone that were now being mashed together they had to agree on one group of seven players to represent them all. It was impossible! It would never happen! What could Professor Snow be thinking?  
  
Argument after argument soon broke out among the students over who should be what. Several times a group almost came to blows over it. This was just getting ridiculous.  
  
Finally, Ginny had had enough. She took a deep breath, fingered her new Prefect badge absently and stood up in her seat on the Sunstone table bench. She quickly brought her wand up to her throat, whispered a voice amplification spell, and zapped herself. She cleared her throat and then spoke. "ENOUGH!"  
  
Everyone froze as the loud boom of Ginny's voice echoed through the hall. They all spun to look at her, most in patent disbelief. Ginny just glared at those disbelievers and began to speak. "Okay, who in this group from any house actually wants us to not be able to represent Sunstone with a quidditch team this year?"  
  
Most everyone remained silent and still, but one snotty Hawkthorne that Ginny recognized as two years younger than herself raised his hand with a sneer. Ginny's eyes flashed as she glared at him. "Then get the bloody hell out of this hall and go to the Sunstone Common Room. You are not wanted in this conversation."  
  
He glared at her furiously, but Ginny just shot him a look that read 'What? You thought you mattered?' With a defiant look on his face, the boy jumped to his feet and stormed towards the door.  
  
After he disappeared, Ginny turned back to face the others. "Okay, now we have to come up with a solution to the four houses problem." She examined every face and realized something. Her eyes lit up. "I've got an idea."  
  
"And why should we trust a Whitehorn's idea?" A prissy little Wolfstone girl asked Ginny snidely.  
  
Ginny bit back her instinctive Wolfstone crack. Cracking on houses was not going to help this situation. That had to stop. Instead she looked down her nose at the girl. "We're all Sunstones now. I believe Professor Snow explained that." Ginny's eyes flashed and sarcasm filled her tone. "Or are you deaf?"  
  
A couple of snickers ran through the table but the girl just rolled her eyes at Ginny and crossed her arms over her chest. Ginny looked back around. "Any other objections to hearing my idea?"  
  
"Why the hell not?" Brad Langford, Ginny's Hawkthorne arch nemesis drawled lazily. "I need a good laugh."  
  
"Okay." Dawn jumped to her feet and glared at the boy. "You just asked to be a ferret." She started to jerk out her wand, but Ginny grabbed her hand. Ginny shook her head and motioned for Dawn to sit back down. Dawn rolled her eyes dramatically. "Ruin all my fun."  
  
"NOW." Ginny started again. "Would everyone who actually played on a Sunstone quidditch team last year please raise your hands?"  
  
Only a few people raised their hands. Hunter, Dare, Chris, Ginny, and Brad Langford to be exact. Hunter, Dare, and Chris began to piece together what Ginny was getting at with this. They all shared grins and stood up beside Ginny to support her. Ginny looked a little hesitant, but Hunter nodded for her to go on.  
  
Ginny smiled thankfully at her friends for their support. "Don't you see?" She told the group at large. "Not even a whole team of the actual players are even in the program. If we take the returning players and then run trials for the open spots then we're in business!" Even Ginny had to note that it was strange that so few quidditch players were in the program and that there weren't two keepers or seekers, but at the moment she wasn't complaining. It worked. That was all that mattered.  
  
"But." A girl Ginny's age that she thought was in Buckwood spoke up hesitantly. "What.I mean.will everyone have a chance?"  
  
"To try out?" Ginny questioned and the girl nodded. "Of course." Ginny nodded back. "I mean.I think that's only two open spots, but everyone will get a shot. We're going to be completely fair. Anyone can try out and the standing quidditch team members will vote on the best of those that do try out to get the positions."  
  
Hunter looked to Ginny and she nodded for him to step up and take charge. He had been their team captain after all and would most likely be the team captain again. "So far we've got me as the Seeker, Chris is the Keeper, Dare and Ginny are Chasers, and Langford is a Beater. That leaves open a spot for another chaser and another beater."  
  
"Hey!" A burly Hawkthorne girl named Laney Simms called out angrily. "That's four Whitehorns! How's that fair?"  
  
"What part of WE ARE ALL SUNSTONES did you miss?" Dawn jumped in with a growl. "We have to work together here. They get the positions because they already had them at Sunstone! If you have a problem with that.take it up with your quidditch team members that didn't join the exchange program!"  
  
"But." Laney frowned harder. "How do we know the voting will be fair?"  
  
"Because it isn't four Hawkthornes?" Some anonymous brown-headed boy smirked and several snickers rang out.  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes as the Hawkthornes began to look ready for battle. "Look, people, we want to win!" Everyone turned their attention back to him. Hunter was a born leader and not too hard on the eyes either. "We aren't going to just pick someone because they were in our old house. We don't want to get out there and get embarrassed by these Hogwarts teams just because we picked our buddy over the best person for the spot."  
  
He waved his hand to encompass himself, Ginny, Dare, and Chris. "We are extremely serious about quidditch. More so than most of you that don't play can even understand. Quidditch is."  
  
"War." Brad Langford jumped in with a smile as he moved and stood up from the table and walked over to join the group of quidditch players. He nodded to Hunter. "James is right. I can't stand freaking Whitehorns. I hate them with a burning passion, but." He looked to the four beside him. "These four can play quidditch. They're damn good and they stomped our a**es last year. They will pick the best person for the job whatever house they came from just like I will. Then we'll all work together to beat the hell out of these Hogwarts' sissies even though we can barely stand the sight of each other." He turned a completely evil grin on the rest of the Sunstone table. "That's quidditch. It's war."  
  
Hunter, Dare, Chris, and Ginny all shared looks before they all burst out laughing. Chris was the first to speak. "I never thought I'd agree with Brad Langford on ANYTHING!"  
  
Dare shrugged with one of his devious grins. "Quidditch is universal."  
  
Most of the rest of the Sunstone students began to laugh as well. It felt good. They all laughed for almost five minutes straight and it relieved a lot of the tension that had been hanging in the air. Most of them were even starting to believe this 'working as a team' stuff might be possible.  
  
"HEY!" Ginny called everyone back to order as the laughing started to die down. "Now that we've got a plan.it's time to start putting it into motion." She looked to Hunter. "I'm assuming you'll be our Captain again?"  
  
Hunter looked to Langford. "Work for you?"  
  
Langford smirked. "I'm a Beater. I knock the f*ck out of bludgers. I don't do strategy and pep talks. It's all yours."  
  
"And might I just point out that if you EVER knock one of those bludgers at ANYONE'S face like you did mine again." Ginny took a menacing step towards him. "I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat." She got right in his face.even though he was almost a foot taller than her. "Am I understood?"  
  
Langford looked into her blazing eyes and gulped, but then snorted as he pushed his nerves away. "I wasn't aiming for your head Weasley. You dove down a little right after I hit it. If you hadn't it only would have gotten you in the stomach and knocked you off your broom."  
  
"Do I look like I care?" Ginny growled at him.  
  
Langford rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll attempt not to take the heads off these little Hogwarts' pansies." Then something occurred to him and he eyed her curiously. "How did you do that back flip thing anyway? It was wicked."  
  
"My sister taught her." Dawn jumped in before Ginny could answer. "And you better be glad Hunter had already beat the sh*t out of you by the time she heard about what you did." She smirked at Langford. "If Buffy got a hold of you? You'd still be in the infirmary."  
  
Langford snorted unimpressed. "Oh really? Your sister, Summers? And who, exactly, is your sister?"  
  
Ginny snorted with laughter at that. Her eyes twinkled as they locked with Langford's. "Oh, didn't you know? Dawn's sister is the Slayer."  
  
"WHAT?" Langford burst out as his eyes went wide. "You're sh*tting me!"  
  
"Nope." Dawn told him smugly. "I think even you aren't thick enough not to have heard that a Slayer lives in Sunnydale and protects the Hellmouth?" His eyes just widened even further and Dawn winked at him. "Surprise!"  
  
Chuckles ran through most of the Whitehorns because Buffy's Slayer status was not a secret among the house, nor was the fact that she trained Ginny and Dawn and they patrolled with her.  
  
"Holy sh*t!" Langford muttered.  
  
Dawn nodded. "As I said.be glad Hunter got you first."  
  
A visible shiver ran through Langford and Ginny mentally roared with laughter. No one deserved that fear more.  
  
"Back to the issue at hand." Hunter snapped everyone back to attention. Ginny shot him a rueful grin of apology and fell back in line. "We can start holding trials as soon as we can reserve the quidditch pitch. I'll check on that tonight or first thing in the morning. Agreed?"  
  
Everyone nodded their ascent and then Hunter continued. "Now all that's left is learning everything we can about the Hogwarts' teams we'll be facing. Ginny?" He handed the floor, once again, over to the redhead.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. "Okay, the four houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The best quidditch teams are always Gryffindor and Slytherin though they bounce back and forth for first and second place every year."  
  
She paused to make sure everyone was following before she continued. Ginny couldn't help but feel a little like she was betraying her own house, but she pushed the feelings aside. This was quidditch. Quidditch was war. "Gryffindor is an extremely strong team, but their main weapon is their Seeker, Harry Potter."  
  
Several murmurs started at the famous name, but then it quieted back down as Ginny gave them a glare.  
  
"Harry is almost impossible to beat to the Snitch. He's fast as hell, has brilliant reflexes, and luck that's just bloody scary." Ginny told them. "I've seen games where the Snitch was right by the other team's Seeker's head and Harry got it anyway. He's just wicked lucky."  
  
Laney Simms snorted in disbelief. "How good can he actually be? You're just blowing him up Weasley."  
  
Ginny glared at her in annoyance. "I think Harry's missed the Snitch the total of two games since he became the Gryffindor Seeker his First Year at Hogwarts, Laney. He was the youngest Seeker in a century. He has now been the Seeker for five years, this being his sixth. One of those losses wasn't even Harry's fault because dementers were effecting him at the time. The other was only because he took a bludger and got knocked off his broom right as he was reaching for the Snitch last year in their game against Slytherin." She took a menacing step towards the former Hawkthorne girl. "Harry also happens to be best friends with my brother Ron and I believe I bloody well know how good a Seeker he is. Anymore questions of my validity?"  
  
Laney gulped, not out of fear but as she took in that information and started to realize just how good this Harry Potter boy probably was. "Nope."  
  
"Didn't think so." Ginny snapped.  
  
"He's really that good?" Hunter questioned Ginny calmly.  
  
Ginny sighed as she turned to face him. "He's really that good. You're really good as well, Hunter, and I honestly think that it will be an extremely close game, but Harry's luck is bloody unreal. I cannot tell you that you will beat him. I honestly don't know."  
  
"Anybody got any dementers handy?" Langford smirked.  
  
Ginny knew he as trying to lighten the air and that he also understood that she was completely serious about how good Harry was, but she still rolled her eyes in disgust at his joke. "Ha, bloody Ha. Actually Malfoy tried that. He and his buddies dressed as dementers and came out onto the field in the middle of a game." She grinned at the memory. "Harry was ready for them. He threw out this huge Patronus and scared the hell out of Malfoy and his goons. I wouldn't suggest you try a repeat."  
  
"The Ferret actually did that?" Dawn asked shocked. "But that's.that's."  
  
"And now you understand why my brother, Harry, and Hermione are so fond of Mal-Ferret." Ginny told her calmly.  
  
"Okay, so that's Gryffindor." Hunter stepped back into his leadership role. "What about Slytherin, Ginny?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy is not as good as Harry." Ginny told them and Hunter, Dare, Chris, and Langford slumped in relief. "But he's still pretty damn good." There went the relief. They shot straight back to alert. "He used to be a pathetic player, but he gradually improved and now he's really gotten good over the last year from what Ron wrote me. He's fast and sneaky. He's also gotten good at spotting the Snitch quickly and early in the game. Slytherin had two games last year that didn't even last thirty minutes."  
  
Hunter just shook his head. "What about the rest of the team?"  
  
"They're sneaky and slimy little snakes." Ginny answered honestly. "Think Hawkthorne and multiply their sliminess by about a million."  
  
"HEY!" Langford yelped.  
  
Ginny just looked at him. "I'm being honest."  
  
His eyes widened as he saw that she was. "Oh. Carry on."  
  
"If they don't pull out ahead early they start cheating." Ginny explained. "They'll double team the Chasers and run them into the stands, do anything to knock Chasers off their brooms, and even hit bludgers directly at the Keeper which we know is a major foul if they're caught."  
  
She looked directly at Hunter. "They've also been known to attack the Seeker covertly when he hasn't even spotted the Snitch."  
  
"Man," Chris snorted. "They are like Hawkthornes."  
  
"Yep." Langford grinned proudly and the others rolled their eyes.  
  
"Big." Ginny jumped back in again. "They're also very big. They muscle their way through to get points. They have big Chasers, Beaters, and a big Keeper (or they did when I was here). Malfoy didn't used to be very big, but he's filled out some since the beginning of last year as well." She shrugged. "So, I'm thinking the whole team is going to be big. Not to mention that they won the quidditch cup last year which is no small feat against Gryffindor and Harry."  
  
Dare whistled between his teeth and Ginny realized that everyone in the hall had been listening to her mostly in rapt silence. She smirked at their attentive expressions. Quidditch really was universal.  
  
"And Ravenclaw?" Hunter pulled Ginny back from her thoughts.  
  
Ginny frowned. "Uh.well, their Seeker is a lithe fast girl named Cho Chang. She's an extremely fast flyer, but not very imaginative. She doesn't have the instincts of a great Seeker and she can be outmaneuvered.has been outmaneuvered several times in the past by both Harry and Malfoy." Digging through her mind for facts and details about the other two quidditch teams, Ginny smiled widely and deviously as she explained strategies, detailed players, and spilled secrets. Oh yes indeed, quidditch was war.  
  
----  
  
  
  
Location: Leaving Great Hall  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Date: August 24th, 2003  
  
Time: 8 p.m.  
  
After Ginny purged all her knowledge on the Hogwarts' quidditch teams while the Sunstone exchange students listened and then questioned her, they finally called it a night.  
  
It had been decided that Hunter would set up the trials for the two open spots on the team and several exchange students had already signed up to try out for each position. Dawn was, of course, trying for Chaser and voiced quite loudly that she'd get it if she had to take apart her competition with her bare hands. Everyone knew she meant it and several students were seen to gulp.  
  
The Great Hall was now empty of all save the returning quidditch players and Dawn. Ginny looked to her best friend seriously. "Dawny, I hope like hell that you're the best one to try out and that you make the team, but."  
  
"If I'm not the best and someone else deserves it, they'll get it." Dawn smiled gently at her best friend. "I know that, Gin. I just had to make it plain that I have every intention of being the best. I'm going to get that spot."  
  
"That's the right attitude!" Dare grinned at his flirting buddy. "I, for one, hope you get it. Can you imagine me, you, and Gin as the Chasers? These little hog warts won't know what hit them!"  
  
Chris rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just hope we get some good prospects for another Beater. Langford doesn't completely suck, but."  
  
"HEY!" Langford glared at the blonde Keeper. "I am still in the room."  
  
"That's why I added doesn't completely." Chris smirked. She looked back to Hunter. "Who signed up for Beater?'  
  
"Laney Simms." Hunter began.  
  
"Oh, that will be fun." Dawn snorted and looked to Ginny. "Think you'll end up hexing her again?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders tiredly. "I really don't know. Depends on if she asks for it. Be rather inconvenient though.if I ended up hexing her in the middle of a quidditch game." She frowned at Hunter. "Is that a foul?"  
  
"Hitting your teammate with a hex during play?" Hunter smirked. Ginny nodded seriously. "I have no idea and I don't want to find out."  
  
"Then you might want to look closely at the other applicants." Ginny told him with a grin. "Simms and I do not play well together."  
  
Hunter frowned. "Well, maybe Gin, but if she's the best."  
  
"Not going to be a problem." Langford cut in. "Simms can't fly for sh*t. One half of her must weigh more than the other half or something because she always slips to one side of the broom. She flunked flying lessons our First Year."  
  
Dawn snorted. "Color me unsurprised." She looked back to Hunter. "Who else?"  
  
The group started to slowly make their way out the doors to the Great Hall as they continued to chat. It was getting late and they really did need to find the Sunstone Common Room. Ginny could just see them all getting detention the first night.  
  
"David Morgan?" Hunter frowned. "Isn't he that big Buckwood Fourth Year? He might work."  
  
"Hmm." Ginny tried to picture him in her mind, but drew a blank. "Don't remember him."  
  
"Not much to remember." Langford snorted. "He's a Buckwood." He paused as they continued to walk. "Might work as our Beater though. I've seen him playing around on his broom and he can definitely keep his seat. Whether he can hit a bludger or not is another question. Beaters need good hand- eye coordination."  
  
"Or at least an extremely high threshold for pain." Dawn added and everyone looked at her. She shrugged. "You know.like if they miss the bludgers?"  
  
"We'd actually prefer them not to miss the bludgers, Dawn." Hunter chuckled and most of the group followed suit.  
  
"Okay," Chris' voice was colored with amusement. "Who thought we'd ever have an actual conversation with Brad Langford and not come to blows?"  
  
That had the whole group, including Langford, chuckling again. Ginny just smirked. "We aren't to the Common Room yet, Chris. Give us time."  
  
"I know." Dawn spoke thoughtfully. "But he's a lot less annoying now that we're all stuck in the same house." She looked to Ginny.  
  
"I mean.he's like Andrew, you know? Annoying as hell, but you have to put up with him so you just roll your eyes and keep on going."  
  
"Or we're all Xander to his Spike." Ginny grinned back. This time only Ginny and Dawn laughed as the rest of the group started to look confused. Ginny and Dawn answered their expressions together. "Inside joke."  
  
"Why am I being compared to someone named Spike?" Langford frowned.  
  
"What do you care?" Ginny smirked. "At least we're not hexing you.or kicking you in the balls.if you have any."  
  
Langford took a cocky step towards Ginny. "Wanna find out?"  
  
"My foot's primed and ready." Ginny took a step towards him as she lifted one challenging brow.  
  
"Okay, okay." Hunter cut in between them and placed a hand on both Ginny and Langford's shoulders. "Why don't you both pop your chill pills?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ginny stepped back and waved off Hunter's hand. "Whatever." She noticed they were standing outside the Great Hall. She turned and held out her wand and said the spell for the doors to slowly pull closed. Once they did and the Great Hall was locked, Ginny turned to face the group again more composed. "So.where's the Sunstone Common Room?"  
  
"Oh, we'll lead the way." Chris jumped in trying to cut the tension in the air. Then she frowned thoughtfully. "That is.if we can remember." She looked to Hunter and Dare. "Do you guys remember exactly which way we go?"  
  
"Uh." Dare bit his lip in a way that would have most girls panting for a taste. "I know we go up that moving staircase and to the fourth floor. Where the moving staircase is? I haven't a clue." Hunter and Chris glared at him. "What? I was busy waving to the paintings and picking up my jaw from the first sight of this place. I was a little distracted."  
  
"You were staring lustfully at that Ravenclaw Prefect that gave us the tour." Chris spit with disgust.  
  
"And your excuse for not remembering is?" Dare lifted a mocking brow.  
  
"Oh." Chris shrugged with a grin. "I was taking in the color scheme. I love how they mix the rich textures with the."  
  
"OKAY!" Hunter cut her off and noticed that Ginny and Dawn were holding back laughter. He looked to Dawn. "What's so funny?"  
  
Dawn grinned at him. "Well, considering this is Ginny's school." She veered her grin to encompass the whole group. "I would think she knows where the big moving staircase is."  
  
Ginny nodded to them. "Yeah, I was wondering when someone might figure that out." With a wink at them over her shoulder, Ginny stepped out front and started to lead the way. The other five people behind her continued to bicker and banter, but followed along.  
  
As Ginny reached the top of the entrance staircase she took a right and continued down the hallway. She knew from three years experience that this hallway led directly to the doors to the Grand AKA 'Moving' Staircase. When they drew close to the doors at the end, Ginny froze as a voice sounded from the shadows.  
  
"Well Weasel," The mocking voice drawled. "I'm just curious." Draco Malfoy stepped out from the shadows and into the light to face their group with a sneer. "Exactly how does it feel to blab all the secrets of your friends and your old house?"  
  
Ginny knew immediately that he had been listening in on the quidditch conversation. She glared at him as she fought an instinctive little pang of guilt. She knew that she hadn't technically done anything wrong and that she hadn't really told them anything they couldn't find out from someone else at Hogwarts, but.still.Ginny had that pesky streak of loyalty to Gryffindor jumping up and down on her guilt strings. Damn Malfoy for knowing what buttons to push.  
  
"Exactly how many run-ins are we going to have with you today, Mal-Ferret?" Dawn snorted as she stepped up next to her best friend for support. "What is this? Three? Don't you have something better to do than skulk in shadows and eavesdrop on conversations?"  
  
"No, he really doesn't." Ginny drawled mockingly as she snapped back into herself. She was not going to let Draco Malfoy effect her anymore. She was almost sure that was one of her new rules for herself this year. If not then she was adding it as soon as they found the damn common room. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Whoa.the Ferret?" Hunter questioned Ginny and Dawn with a grin as he stepped up to join them. "The Incredible Bouncing Ferret?"  
  
Malfoy stared at Ginny in disbelief. "How many people did you tell that bloody story too?"  
  
"You really don't want the answer to that question, but I'll tell you anyway." Chris smiled as she and Dare stepped up to join them as well. They all faced Malfoy as a united front. "Gin used it for her final in 'Wizarding Journalism' last year. Professor Hart was so impressed she had it printed in the Sunstone Sentinel, our school paper."  
  
"THE WHOLE SCHOOL?" Malfoy screeched.  
  
Ginny fought wild giggles. She'd never heard Malfoy screech before. "It wasn't my idea. I just needed a story for my final."  
  
"Dude, don't you know better than to mess with this chick?" Langford stepped up into the conversation and hooked a thumb over to indicate Ginny and then Hunter, Dare, Dawn, and Chris. "You mess with one of them.you mess with them all. They're freaking ruthless. Give up now."  
  
"Didn't keep you from sending a bludger at Ginny's head and getting the sh*t kicked out of you by Hunter." Dare noted.  
  
Langford just shrugged. "That was quidditch." As if that explained everything, and in a way it did.  
  
"That was you?" Malfoy's voice was a growl as he took a step towards Langford. "You're the Slytherin-wannabe a**hole who almost killed her over a f*cking quidditch game?"  
  
Langford threw up his hands and stepped back. "Dude.what's your trauma? She's fine.and you hate her, remember?"  
  
"I don't care if I hate her." Malfoy growled again as he continued to advance on Langford. "I don't care if she's a pathetic little Weasel with stupid red hair."  
  
"Oh my god!" Dawn blurted into Ginny's ear loudly. "He just said you have stupid hair! Do you know what that means?"  
  
"My new cut isn't working?" Ginny asked her confused. What the hell was Dawn talking about?  
  
"With ugly freckles and baggy hand-me-down clothes from her annoying git brothers who I really long to cause serious bodily injury to.or if she's a stupid tomboy Harry Potter fan-club captain who can't see that 'The Boy Who Lived' is actually 'The Boy Who's Too Damn Lucky For Bloody Belief'. I DON'T CARE!" Malfoy yelled into Langford's face. "You had no bleeding right to risk her life for a pathetic f*cking game of quidditch!"  
  
As Malfoy finished the hall fell into an eerie electric silence. Finally, looking casually to Ginny with a smirk, Langford broke it. "So.how long has the Ferret been jonesin for you, Weasley?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Ginny and Malfoy screeched together this time.  
  
Ginny then watched as her best friend stabbed her straight in the back. Dawn started nodding happily and almost jumping with suppressed laughter. "He's like EXACTLY like Spike in love! IT'S SO CUTE! He even said you have stupid hair!" Dawn told Ginny happily and then shot her a reassuring grin. "That means he loves it, by the way."  
  
Ginny and Malfoy's eyes locked with shared disbelief and horror at what was occurring around them. This just couldn't be happening! They just couldn't actually think that.I mean.this was.BLOODY HELL!  
  
"I.I don't.that is.HE doesn't.and I wouldn't." Ginny felt her face burning and looked around her desperately for escape. This just couldn't get any worse.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Her best friend proved her wrong as another piece of the puzzle snapped into place. "THIS IS THE CRUSH!" Dawn looked wildly to Ginny. "He is, isn't he? The Ferret is the crush!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny and Malfoy burst out together again and Ginny was starting to wonder if this was really all just some extremely bad nightmare.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember? You told me that first day about your unhealthy crush!" She looked from Malfoy to Ginny and back. "She said it was unhealthy to the world as we know it." She frowned. "At the time I assumed it was like.Soulless Spike and Depresso Buffy unhealthy.so more of the S&M variety of unhealthy."  
  
"DAWN!" Ginny alone screeched this time.  
  
"Oh.sorry." Dawn shrugged ruefully as she got back to her topic. "But it wasn't S&M, was it? You were talking about Gryffindor and Slytherin unhealthy! Weasley and Mal-Ferret unhealthy!" She smiled widely in the triumph of her new discovery. "You were crushing on The Incredible Bouncing Ferret!" She paused thoughtfully. "No wonder you wrote that paper about him."  
  
"WHAT?" This time it wasn't Ginny and Malfoy. No.no this time it was worse. It was Chris, Dare, and Hunter.Ginny's boyfriend Hunter.  
  
Ginny and Dawn spun together as one to stare at Hunter in horror. Dawn winced and looked sorrowfully at her best friend. "And now I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't have just blurted that out at the moment. Maybe that was a 'get it and blurt it out privately' revelation."  
  
"Hunt." Ginny tried to think of something to say, but it wasn't coming to her. Could she really stand there and lie? Ginny knew she would never be with Malfoy and he would NEVER be with her, but.could she lie to Hunter? The truth was out there now. Ginny had crushed. No, she didn't buy Malfoy returning said crush, but.  
  
"What complete and utter bullsh*t." Malfoy cut her off. Then he threw back his head and just laughed. It was mocking and cruel and Ginny should have seen it coming. "Do you wankers actually believe that I give a damn about her?"  
  
He looked down his nose at Ginny and his eyes flashed with disgust and disdain. That's when she saw the darkness there, that darkness that most people associated with Draco Malfoy or Malfoys in general. This was the Draco Malfoy Ginny was used to coming across and a shiver of something very close to fear ran down her back. She mentally winced as she prepared for his next words because she knew they wouldn't be pleasant.  
  
He shrugged unconcerned. "I happen to play quidditch as Slytherin's Seeker and Captain." He shot Langford a dark look. "I don't want you killing any of my damn players." He paused. "As for me and the Weasel? We can't stand the bloody sight of each other!" He scoffed in disdain. "As if I'd EVER touch some mudblood and muggle loving dirt-poor little Weasel!"  
  
He shot off a mocking laugh again and it echoed through the large hallway. "I have class and I wouldn't dream of lowering myself to even look at her." He waved his hand disgustedly at Ginny. "Weasels.ALL Weasels are trash."  
  
Silence fell again. This time it was menacing and dark. Ginny felt like someone had kicked her in the teeth. She'd been insulted over the last year, of course. That was part and parcel of Wizarding School. The different houses insulted each other with every breath they took.but this.it just hurt. Ginny was almost certain that it shouldn't hurt this much.that she shouldn't feel so dirty at the moment.  
  
"Why you slimy little b*stard!" Dawn growled and Ginny looked up in time to see her best friend pulling out her wand. Dawn aimed it at Malfoy's blonde head and Ginny could already see the hex forming on her lips.  
  
"Dawn, don't!" Ginny jumped over and pushed down Dawn's arm and wand. "Just.don't." She sighed deeply and tried to ignore the ache that still throbbed in her chest. This day had been going so great.her return to Hogwarts a great success.and now this. It just.it left a sour taste in Ginny's mouth. It reminded her of things she'd much rather just forget.  
  
"I am not in the mood for anymore of this crap tonight." Ginny told Dawn firmly. She refused to look at Malfoy again. She would not look at him and let him see that he'd actually hurt her. Her eyes stung with what would be tears but she refused to let them fall. Not yet.just let her make it to her room first. She couldn't let them.couldn't let him see.  
  
Clearing her throat softly, Ginny turned her head slightly to the side and shot her eyes up enough to meet Hunter's. "Let's just get to our common room and go to bed. We start classes tomorrow.and besides, Snape's probably patrolling and praying he runs across someone to give detention."  
  
Hunter nodded solemnly, but his eyes told her they would be talking later. "Okay. If you can get us to the fourth floor then I think I can find the right painting."  
  
Ginny nodded jerkily in return. She took a deep breath and stepped forward towards the doors to the Grand Staircase. The sound of Malfoy's voice ringing out behind her made her briefly pause.  
  
"This isn't over, Weasel." He sneered, but she could hear the anger behind his tone. "You embarrassed me tonight and that embarrassment will not go unpunished."  
  
A surge of absolute cold rage poured through Ginny. She'd never experienced anything like it before, but she welcomed it and the numbness it brought with it. She spun back around and forced herself to face him. A cold hard smile curved her lips. "You want a war, Malfoy? You'll get one."  
  
Dawn, Hunter, Dare, and Chris flanked her on both sides and their eyes flashed promises of pain and retribution at Malfoy. Langford finally turned to look at the strange boy as well and a smirk curved his lips. "You just f*cked with the wrong girl, Ferret. They're going to tear you limb from limb." He seemed to think that possibility over for a moment, but then shrugged and grinned. "Oh well.better you than me."  
  
========= End of Chapter! =========  
  
Well? Hope you liked it! FEEDBACK?!? PLEASE? I'd love any suggestions or comments you can throw my way!  
  
Hope to hear from some of you soon!  
  
Jade Elise 


	9. Chapter 7: First Day Blues

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
  
Note: Thanks again for the feedback! PLEASE feel free to keep it coming. This chapter is still in the character and plot development stage, so we're not seeing any big action. But it's coming, I swear! 

Chapter Summary: Ginny and Dawn face the new day and their first Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. During that class the new Hogwarts professor gets a glimpse of some of the secrets the two girls might be hiding.  
  
As for my feedback:

Jill: We will definitely be seeing most of the Scoobies at one time or another. Buffy is scheduled to come in for the weekends, but who knows? We might see her or a few others even sooner than that. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

Stone Cooper: There will be no lack of Ginny and Draco angst, but I just need to get them there which is taking forever at the moment! The real angst begins when they have to admit that they don't actually hate each other. Also, Ginny doesn't really still have the same views on good and evil that she did before leaving Hogwarts and it's only a matter of time before she sees that those changes of view might change the way she sees Malfoy forever. Glad you liked and hope you continue to!

Joe: Sorry about the *'s in cuss words. I'm used to working on ezboard with my rpgs and you have to use them there no matter what rating you've got or they take out all but the first letter. I tried to remove them from this chapter and I'll try to continue to do so in the future. 

AND ON TO THE CHAPTER…

========== 

Chapter Seven: First Day Blues

==========

Location: Sunstone Dorms

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Date: August 25th, 2003 (Monday)

Time: 6:30 a.m.

"Okay Gin, it is now wakeup time…" A soft voice filtered its way through Ginny's brain. She pushed the voice away. Waking up was the last thing she wanted to do. Ginny was on a perfect white sandy beach. She was staring out at the ocean and watching the waves roll in one by one. The sun warmly caressed her face and as she deeply inhaled, Ginny could practically taste the salty ocean air. A mumble to her left brought a lazy smile to Ginny's lips and she leaned slowly towards her companion before meeting his lips with her own…

"WAKE UP!" Dawn yelled straight into her ear.

Ginny shot straight up in bed. Her protective instincts automatically prepared for attack. Her eyes scanned wildly around her for the threat…and landed on a smirking Dawn. Ginny literally growled. "What the hell is your issue, Summers?"

"It's time to get up." Dawn told her perkily. She'd obviously gotten used to the time zone change.

"Goody goody…" Ginny told her acidly.

Dawn snorted. "Well, isn't someone in a good mood this morning? Wouldn't have anything to do with a not-so-pleasant conversation with a certain rodent last night, would it?"

"I told you last night and I will tell you again…I DON'T want to talk about it." Ginny forced.

"Fine." Dawn threw her hands up in surrender. "I was just asking. I am supposed to be your best friend and I thought we shared everything, but whatever."

"Nice try. Still not talking about it." Ginny smirked at the brunette slightly. "Nothing to talk about really anyway. I liked him, he's a wanker, I'm over it." Ginny forced herself to climb out of bed and stumble over towards her closet. She grabbed in for a shirt and a pair of pants and then began dressing.

Her eyes scanned over their brand new dorm room as she did so. It was perfect; exactly the same as the one the two girls shared the year before. Two comfy double beds, a nightstand, mirror, dresser, and closet each; this was the life. The walls were painted a soothing shade of light blue with silver trim and the carpet a complementary color of beige. 

Both girls had already placed their own knickknacks and posters up along the furniture and walls. Dawn and Ginny both had their dressers covered with pictures of their families, the Scooby gang, fun times at Sunstone, Sunnydale, and the Bronze last year. They had a few personal stuffed animals they would never admit to owning and a music poster each. Ginny had only rolled her eyes at Dawn's 'Sex Pistols' poster (a present from Spike) and Dawn did the same of Ginny's 'Avril Lavigne'. They were used to the quirks and tastes of the other, and secretly enjoyed both bands anyway. 

"Oh yeah." Dawn continued with her topic as she nodded mockingly. "I can tell you're totally over it." Now she walked over to get dressed as well. "Tell me…how is Denial Land these days? Nice weather?"

"Wonderful." Ginny nodded with an evil grin. "Never rains, temperature is never too hot or too cold. Oh, and we're thinking of adding a pool."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Ha ha ha."

When she finished pulling on her shirt and pants, Ginny grabbed a brush off her little dresser and moved in front of their full-length mirror. She jerked her brush through her red and blonde tresses and then reached over to grab several hair bands from a little dish. With a tap of her wand on the bands, she spoke. "_Decoracio_."

The bands floated up from her hand into the air and several strands of Ginny's hair began braiding themselves. Then the bands quickly snapped onto the ends of the finished braids. Ginny glanced at the result critically. Several small braids now wove through the rest of her hair. It gave her just the right artistic touch and added to the impression of volume.

Ginny nodded in satisfaction before looking over her outfit. She wore a simple dark blue baby tee with the Whitehorn Unicorn mascot in the middle in silver. Her pants were a matching shade of dark blue cargo pants. The outfit looked cute and casual. Ginny had to admit that she really did like Sunstone's dress codes better than Hogwarts'. Always wearing the same school uniforms got old quick.

Finally Ginny pulled out her wand again as she looked back to her closet. "_Accio_ robes." Her Whitehorn robes floated their way quickly into her hands and she slipped them on and buttoned them. The finished result was neat but comfortable. Yep, she'd do. Ginny smirked to herself. When had she become so fashion conscious? She must be spending too much time with Chris.

"Okay, how do I look?" Dawn's voice sounded out from behind her.

Ginny spun to face her best friend with assessing eyes. She couldn't see Dawn's outfit underneath, but the robes were straight, clean, and looked fine. Dawn's hair was split down the middle and braided into two identical French braids. She looked beautiful and sweet as always. Ginny smirked at the thought. She'd definitely been spending too much time with Chris.

With a grin, Ginny met Dawn's eyes. "You look absolutely horrid and I can't believe you'd dare leave the room looking like that."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you look great too." She smiled excitedly. "Ready to go?"

"We've got DADA first, right?" Ginny used the abbreviated form of Defense Against the Dark Arts and frowned thoughtfully.

"Yep, then Care of Magical Creatures." Dawn told her quickly. "Then I've got Muggle History and you've got Divination and we come back together for Advanced Training to end the day." Dawn paused thoughtfully. "Do you think Advanced Training will be the same? I mean, Professor Snow isn't here to train us now."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Ginny assured her, but not very confidently. Truthfully she knew she'd miss Professor Snow in the class dreadfully. Professor Snow was the one that started the class at Sunstone personally to help Ginny and Dawn protect themselves against the threats they inevitably came across. Ginny had been extremely surprised to see the class still on her schedule, but too happy to question its continuing at Hogwarts. Still, without Professor Snow…

Ginny pushed the melancholy thoughts away. "There are several Hogwarts' professors capable of teaching the class." She smirked at Dawn. "Just pray it isn't Snape."

Dawn snorted. "Is he really as bad as Rudley?"

Professor Geneva Rudley was the Sunstone Charms teacher. She was also a complete and utter witch, and not only of the mystical variety. The woman was just unpleasant.

"Yep." Ginny answered her. "If not worse. He's the Head of Slytherin and he hates every other house." She paused with a frown. "Actually, he isn't even all that fond of the Slytherins."

Dawn snorted. "I'll keep that in mind." She looked back seriously to Ginny. "Hey…didn't you tell me that the Divination teacher was a flake?"

"Uh huh." Ginny nodded as she whispered the spell for a glamour and added light makeup to her face without her wand (She and Dawn had also spent a lot of time training with Willow last year on Wiccan and wandless magic).

"So, why are you taking that class again?"

"Easy A." Ginny answered her with a grin. "Besides, I've taken all the Muggle History that's offered." She cut to what she knew was bothering Dawn. "It's only one class we don't have together, Dawn, and you'll do fine."

Dawn groaned. "I know, but…this is your school, Gin, and it's completely new to me. I'd feel a lot better if you were just in the class with me."

"Yes, but that would defeat the whole purpose of the exchange program." Ginny reasoned. "You're to experience new things as an individual and meet new people."

"Yeah, yeah…" Dawn grumbled. "Go and be reasonable on me. I swear, that Prefect badge is already wearing off on you."

"Oh…" Ginny smirked as she hopped over to her dresser and grabbed the badge. She pinned it carefully to her robes. "Thanks. I'd forgotten it."

Dawn just snorted. "Anytime." She turned started for the door, but glanced back over her shoulder at Ginny. "Come on. I don't want to miss breakfast."

----

Location: Great Hall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Date: August 25th, 2003 (Monday)

Time: 7:05 a.m.

The Great Hall was almost half full by the time Ginny and Dawn stepped through the doors and the smell of eggs, bacon, and other delicious breakfast delights wafted in the air. Dawn's stomach growled and the two girls shared a grin as they made their way towards the Sunstone table. Ginny waved to several Hogwarts students (mostly Gryffindors) who called out greetings to her as they passed. She noticed the Gryffindor Trio had yet to arrive, but shrugged that thought off. Ron and his group were really none of her concern anymore. She used to watch for them to see Harry, but that was in the past. That was one crush that Ginny had firmly under her control. No more mooning over Harry Potter.

"Hey Gin, Dawn…we saved your seats." Hunter greeted them as they finally reached the table.

Ginny automatically took the open seat next to Hunter and Dawn slipped in between Ginny and Dare. Looking around them, Ginny lifted a surprised brow when her eyes landed on Brad Langford sitting directly across the table from Hunter. They HAD to be discussing something about Quidditch. Either that or the world was ending. Those were the only two viable options. Ginny really hoped it wasn't the second. It was only their second day away from Sunnydale and Buffy would be pissed.

"Oh," Hunter snorted as he noticed the direction of her gaze. "We were talking about the Quidditch trials. Last night after you went to bed Professor Snow dropped in to say goodbye. She let it slip that the Quidditch practice schedule for the year was going up this morning and that we might want to sign up for our practice times. I got to the sign-up sheet for the pitch early and reserved us spots on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for the year. We've got the afternoon slots (4:15 after the last class, to 6:00 when dinner started) so things are looking good." He grinned. "We can actually start the trials this afternoon."

"Better let everyone know about them." Dawn told him seriously. She wanted the Chaser spot, but she was going to win it fair and square.

"I plan to." Hunter nodded.

"You got three afternoon slots?" Ginny asked. Her voice was tinged slightly with disbelief. Hunter gave her a cocky nod and Ginny just smirked. "Oh, I bet the Hogwarts teams are going to be thrilled with us." 

It was a well-known fact that the afternoon slots were the best for Quidditch practice. They weren't too early like the morning slots or too late like the night slots.

Hunter shrugged. "There's still the afternoon slots on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. They'll deal." He smirked. "I got there first."

"You got there first?" Langford lifted a mocking brow.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "We got there first." He corrected himself before shooting Langford a sarcastic look. "Satisfied?"

"I'll be satisfied when we take home the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup." Langford drawled.

Ginny groaned as she let her head fall to rest on her crossed arms. "You're like Oliver Wood with an evil twist."

"GINNY!" A familiar voice had Ginny's head snapping around to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione making their way towards her and the Sunstone table. When they finally reached her, Ron continued with an accusing tone. "You didn't tell me that Sunstone would be playing Quidditch against our teams!" 

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't even know until after you left last night, Ron. Was I supposed to sneak to the Gryffindor Common Room and bribe the Fat Lady to let me in to inform you?"

Ron paused at that. He then shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Oh…well…no, I guess not."

"Ron's just angry that your Quidditch team got the best slots for practice." Hermione spoke up with her opinion. "Not that it matters. Harry got good spots for Gryffindor as well."

Ginny looked to Harry in relief. "So, you got Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays?"

Harry grinned at her and Ginny knew that he understood that she was being pulled by two different sets of house loyalties. "Yes, Gin, no worries. I just beat Malfoy to the sheet. Slytherins are stuck with Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Dawn laughed out happily.

Langford snorted. "Told him he messed with the wrong chick. You're never going to let that die, are you?" He looked to Dawn.

"Who?" Ron's eyes narrowed. "Who's been messing with who? Have they bothered you, Gin? Malfoy again? I swear, I'll kill the bloody ferret."

"SO…" Ginny decided to change from that volatile subject. "Are you trying out for the team, Ron? With Fred and George graduated you could try for Beater."

Ron frowned. "I dunno. Might try for Keeper instead. It'd be nice not to have to play in my brothers' shadows."

"You lost your Keeper as well?" Ginny frowned confused. She couldn't remember Ron mentioning who'd taken Wood's place as the Gryffindor Keeper last year.

Harry nodded. "Yep, Angelina moved from Chaser to Keeper last year with Wood gone, so she graduated with Fred and George."

"Oh…" Ginny nodded in understanding even though she couldn't imagine Angelina as a Keeper. She wondered if the girl had been good. She'd probably never find out now. Ginny looked back to her brother with a smirk. "Well, you can try out for what you like, I suppose, but if you're Keeper you'll be going against me."

Ron's eyes widened as realization dawned. "I have to play against my little sister?"

Ginny chuckled and nodded. "Yep. You'll be up against me," She hooked her thumb over to indicate the dark haired boy sitting beside Dawn. "Dare, and…"

"ME!" Dawn jumped in forcefully. "I'm trying out for the open Chaser spot and I WILL get it." She glared around the table in case anyone dared dispute her.

"That's bloody horrid, Gin!" Ron whined ignoring the other two Chasers he might face. "I can't play against my own little sister! What'll Mum say?"

"I was thinking more of what Fred and George will say if we beat you." Ginny grinned evilly.

Harry and Hermione laughed at that. Then Harry got serious. "Well, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. Sorry Gin, but…"

"Quidditch is war." Ginny, Dawn, Dare, Hunter, Chris, and Langford answered together. Ginny continued to smile at Harry. "Don't worry, Harry. I know."

"Hmm…" Hunter looked Harry over critically. "So, this is the Gryffindor Seeker I'll be going against, Gin?"

"Yep." Ginny smirked and fought laughter as the two men began a staring contest.

After about a minute or two, Harry began to fidget a little uncomfortably under the other man's intense stare. He looked back to Ginny with lifted brows. "So, how are you picking the Quidditch team, Gin? I mean, Sunstone has four houses as well, right? So, you're having to pick from a mix of all of them?"

"Well, it worked out almost perfectly." Ginny told them. "We're using all the exchange students that actually played on house teams last year and then we only have to fill two open spots."

"Only five Quidditch players are in the program?" Ron questioned with a frown. "But there are over fifty Sunstone students at Hogwarts, aren't there?"

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I know. I was shocked too. I thought we'd have a real battle picking from the players, but then we looked up and there was just us."

"Just us?" Harry lifted questioning brows.

"Oh," Ginny grinned. "I'm a Chaser." She looked to Dare.

"Nother Chaser." He filled in helpfully.

"Beater." Langford told them gruffly.

"Seeker." Hunter supplied.

"Keeper." Chris finished them off.

Ron's eyes widened. "You mean, you're the team?" He looked closely to Ginny. "All your friends are the bloody team?"

"Except Langford." "Except me." Everyone including Langford spoke together.

Ron looked at Langford and the boy shrugged. "I'm Hawkthorne."

Now Ron's eyes narrowed darkly. "Wait a bloody minute…Langford? Beater? Hawkthorne?" 

Harry and Hermione must have picked up on what Ron was piecing together because they moved to block him from attacking. Ginny got it as well and just smirked. Big brother to the rescue. 

Ron took a menacing step towards Langford. "The same Langford git that hit a bludger straight at my little sister's face last year?"

Langford gulped as he faced yet another man ready to rip him apart over that stupid bludger. He tried to look harmless and completely remorseful. "Oops?"

"ARRGGHH!" Ron made a leap for Langford but thankfully Harry and Hermione held him back. He glared at the Hawkthorne Beater with white-hot fury. "You slimy little bastard! You EVER hurt or so much as TOUCH my sister again and I'll cut you up in little ruddy pieces and distribute you across the known wizarding world!"

Langford just rolled his eyes in disbelief as he looked around his new teammates. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Ginny just grinned evilly at him. "And this is just one of my brothers."

Langford's eyes widened further. "One of? You…how many?"

"Six." Ginny and Dawn answered him together with matching grins. 

Langford gulped again before looking them over assessingly. He looked to the fierce faces of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Then his eyes brightened and you could practically see the little idea light bulb pop up above his head. He smiled widely at Ron. "So, you wanna know what the Ferret called your sister?"

Groaning to herself, Ginny reached for her plate and started to dig into breakfast. She pointedly ignored her brother's conversation with their new Hawkthorne housemate and focused on enjoying her food instead. Ginny could already tell this was going to be a long day and she better take what little joys she could get.

---- 

Location: DADA Classroom

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Date: August 25th, 2003 (Monday)

Time: 7:55 a.m.

"So…" Dawn smirked at Ginny as they made their way into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. "Do you think your brother is going to kill the Ferret?"

Ginny sighed. "I hope not." 

Trying to stave off anymore of Dawn's Malfoy remarks, Ginny looked around the classroom. It was darker than most of the other classrooms with only a couple of windows. Shadows danced around the flickering candlelight, but still enough light shown through to read and write comfortably so it wasn't really an issue. The effect should have proved eerie, but somehow Ginny had always liked this room. It seemed powerful and very ancient in a way. You could almost hear the ghosts of former students sitting in the classroom beside you. How many generations of witches and wizards had moved through this room to learn those vital skills of protection against the darkness? How many more would move through in the years, decades, centuries to come? 

Ginny caught the eye of a couple of Hogwarts students she'd met before and they nodded. She nodded back vaguely before taking a deep breath and pushing her feet into action. Front row and center, she decided. Get this off to the right start. She led the way over and slid into an open desk at the front of class. 

Dawn sat down quickly beside her and frowned. "Why not? He's a slimy git! He's a wanker! He's a…stupid prat! He's a…uh…"

"Running out of British insults?" Ginny smirked.

"I can always start on the American ones. I have plenty." She shot Ginny a serious expression. "So why?"

Shrugging, Ginny began to arrange her things on her desk and hoped the teacher would get started soon. She wondered who exactly that teacher was. It was a school fact that no DADA teacher lasted more than one year at Hogwarts. Who would this year's be?

"Ginny?" Dawn pushed. "I'm not dropping this. Why?"

"Because I don't want to visit him in Azkaban, Dawn." Ginny snapped at her. "Would you just drop it? I don't want my big brother going around getting into fights for me, okay? I can defend myself. I don't need help and I don't need to be treated like a little fragile baby!" She paused and glared at the desk in front of her. "Malfoy is a slug, this is not new. Ron shouldn't risk getting in trouble just because Malfoy can't keep his stupid trap shut. Malfoy has never been able to keep his stupid trap shut and I doubt Ron pounding him will change that fact."

"No." Dawn spoke thoughtfully. "Be really funny though." As Ginny continued to stare a hole into her desk, Dawn sighed. "You still like him, don't you? Even after the way he treated you yesterday."

"It doesn't matter!" Ginny burst out angrily. "Don't you get that? We'll never be anything. He's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley. He's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. He's an asshole and I belong to the human race! We don't mix!" She finally caught herself and gritted her teeth as she pushed back the anger surging through her. "Just drop it."

"Okay." Dawn told her soothingly as she realized she'd pushed a little too far. "Okay, I'm dropping. Sorry. I didn't mean to hit a nerve."

A bitter smile curved Ginny's lips. "It's okay. I just have really bad taste in men. They're either madly in love with someone else or madly in love with themselves."

Dawn chuckled. "I so totally know what you mean. Did I ever tell you about the little undead make-out session that I had one Halloween? At least yours has a pulse."

"That," Ginny grinned as her mood started to lighten. "Is entirely debatable."

Tapping her finger to her chin, Dawn frowned. "Well, he does have the pale thing going…did we ever see him in direct sunlight yesterday?"

Ginny laughed despite herself. The air seemed to clear of the doom and gloom that'd been surrounding them. Taking a deep breath and looking around her, Ginny knew things were going to be okay.

For the next ten minutes, Ginny and Dawn just chatted about average things. Dawn thought Harry was cute and wanted to know if Ginny still had a crush on him too. She wanted to know if Hunter had said anything about the Malfoy crush last night. Ginny wanted to know just how cute Dawn thought Harry was. She told Dawn how Harry was known for his crush on Cho Chang, but the crush seemed to have toned down over the last year so Harry was sort of on the market.

Then they turned the conversation to Sunnydale. What were Buffy and the Scoobies doing? Was the First really completely gone or would he try to knock out the Slayer line once again? Were Spike and Buffy actually going to date now or just patrol and then tear each other's clothes off like last year?

Finally Ginny started filling Dawn in on anything she could possibly need to know about Hogwarts. Dawn had Muggle History, which was on the Muggle Studies floor, and Ginny told her how to get there. They talked about the old DADA teachers (Lupin being the best) and why they each left. They wondered who the new one might be?

The class was actually fifteen minutes late of starting when finally the teacher's office door in the back of the classroom opened and the new DADA teacher stepped out to look them over. As he did a series of gasps echoed through the room. Ginny's was one of them.

"What?" Dawn whispered urgently, but didn't really pay the man himself much attention. "Is this the Big Bad? Cause if so, I gotta get Dumbledore to contact Buffy so she can floo over." Then she paused and frowned. "Look what she's done to me! She actually has me spouting that crap. I'm going to kill her!"

Ginny waved for Dawn to be quiet. Ginny's mouth was still hanging slightly open though. This just…what the bloody hell? Her mouth finally closed and drew into an angry line. "I'm going to kill him!"

"What? Who?" Dawn jerked her head to look around for the attacker. Then she frowned. "You mean the teacher? I have a feeling that would definitely deduct points from Sunstone, but…is he evil then?" She bit her lip and added thoughtfully. "I guess, we really can go get Buffy."

"Not the teacher." Ginny told her in a low angry voice. "I'm going to kill my stupid prat of a brother!"

Now Dawn was really confused. She frowned at Ginny. "Why?"

"I believe that would be because of me."

Dawn's head snapped back around to the front and her eyes locked with the new DADA teacher's. She was finally getting a good look at him and boy was she not complaining. He was a tall man with a lithe but muscular frame, shoulder length black hair, and beautiful blue eyes that were currently flashing with amusement. Damn, he looked good for an old guy. Dawn fought back her instinctive appreciation for his male form and continued to frown at him. "Why?"

Ginny pushed her anger aside for a moment and smiled widely at the man standing before their desks. "Ron never told me in his letters that you were cleared, Sirius. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Sirius Black's eyes continued to twinkle as they locked with Ginny's. "And you too, Miss Weasley. Don't blame your brother too much. So much happened near the end of last year that it was hard to keep up with it all."

"I'll only hurt him a little." Ginny's smile turned evil for just a moment before swaying towards dreamy. She really was quite thrilled to finally meet him. She'd longed for the opportunity since overhearing the real story of his imprisonment while eavesdropping on Ron and Harry the summer before last. To have faced the things Sirius Black had faced and still come out on top was quite the accomplishment. He was quite a man. Admittedly, his dark good looks and dangerous edge didn't hurt either.

Realizing she must be just gaping at him, Ginny felt her face heat and forced herself to speak. "So, you're the new DADA teacher?"

"Yes." His eyes twinkled knowingly, but thankfully he didn't comment on her dreamy gaze. "And I'm determined to make it through more than one measly year."

"Okay," Dawn nodded with dramatic flare. "Someone wanna explain sometime soon?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shot Sirius an apologetic look before turning to Dawn. "Sirius is Harry's godfather. He was falsely convicted of murder and sent to Azkaban years ago. Then he escaped and Harry kept in touch with him secretly until he was obviously cleared of his crimes sometime last year."

Dawn looked from Sirius to Ginny and back again. "Okay, cool. Nice to meet you." She looked to the clock on the wall that read almost 8:45. "When do we start class?"

"Dawn!" Ginny groaned, but Sirius just threw back his head and laughed. He nodded to Dawn. "Quite right you are." He turned around and went to take his place facing the class. "Welcome to Fifth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Sirius Black and I will be your teacher this year." He paused. "How about we start by calling roll?"

He started with the Ravenclaws (who the Sunstones shared the class with) and then went through the Sunstones. When he finished he put away his register and turned back to face the class. "Okay, now we can begin. Since I'm new to teaching and you are actually my first class, I thought we'd do something a little different to start this year. At the end of every lesson day we will come up with a new topic that you might face and need to know how to defend against. Then you will research that topic and we will discuss it in our next class period. How does that sound?"

It was a rather unusual style for teaching a class, but Ginny knew it could also be fun. The students actually got to choose some of their topics. Obviously most of the other students had worked this out as well because murmurs of approval were running through the classroom.

"Now…" Sirius smiled to them and Ginny heard several females sighs float through the room. "How about we pick our first topic? We'll discuss what we can during this class period and then you can research and prepare to discuss the topic in full the next time we meet."

At first no students moved. Ginny knew that some of them were probably still afraid of Sirius. He had spent years in Azkaban even if he was cleared. Anyone to survive that long in Azkaban sane and then actually escape? Well, it just wasn't heard of. They were hesitant around him and although Ginny knew they had no reason to feel that way, she did understand it.

One Ravenclaw boy finally raised his hand and Sirius pointed to him to speak. "What about…dementers?"

For a moment Ginny saw Sirius' eyes darken to a dark blue with remembered pain and she wanted to rip the boy apart for asking such a thing. Dawn must have noticed it too, because she quickly raised her hand.

Sirius snapped from whatever memories plagued him and pointed to Dawn. Dawn smiled. "I've always been partial to vampires, myself."

Ginny snorted and tried to contain her laughter. Some of the other Sunstone students (mostly other Whitehorns) snorted as well, but the Ravenclaws were just looking confused. 

Sirius, however, smiled widely at Dawn. Even doing Dawn was obviously doing her best to appear unaffected, Ginny thought she noticed the brunette preening under the attention. Sirius just nodded. "Yes, I think vampires will make a very nice first topic." He paused before looking around the class. "Well? What do we know about vampires? How about first we dispel some common myths about them?" His piercing blue eyes scanned the faces of the students. "What do all of you Fifth Year students believe vampires really look like?"

The Ravenclaw boy from earlier raised his hand again. Sirius pointed him out and he answered. "They have horrible big fangs and red eyes and pale skin. They look like…er…are monsters."

"Hmm…" Sirius nodded. "Interesting." He looked around again, but this time his eyes settled on Dawn. "You brought up the topic, Miss Summers. How about you tell us what you believe vampires really look like?"

Ginny snorted to herself again, but waited for Dawn to answer.

Dawn shrugged. "Well, that depends really…" Some of the Ravenclaw students began to snicker believing she didn't really know the answer and was about to be embarrassed. Dawn just smirked at them before continuing. "Do you mean in game face or out?"

Sirius eyes widened knowingly. "Game face?" It was obvious he knew what she was referring to, but he was allowing Dawn to explain for the rest of the class…probably to get back at the snickering Ravenclaws.

"Oh, their demon visage." Dawn answered him calmly. "They can either show their demon visage or not and they look different in both phases."

Most of the class fell into an interested and impressed silence. Many of the Sunstones knew who Dawn's sister was, but they didn't have that much first-hand knowledge of vampires so they were still interested.

Sirius smiled in admiration. "How about you tell us what the demon visage or game face looks like, Miss Summers?"

Dawn nodded her okay. "As my big Sis would say…they get the fangs and the bumpies. Their teeth lengthen to form fangs that they bite you with." She pointed to the appropriate teeth. "And their foreheads form ridges that are larger or smaller depending on the age of the vampire. They're eyes also turn YELLOW." She looked to the Ravenclaw boy who'd said they were red and then snickered at her before.

"That is correct." Sirius nodded with a smile. Ginny hadn't missed that his eyes had widened at the mention Dawn made of her sister. That could come back to bite Ginny and Dawn later. 

Now he turned his eyes on Ginny. "What about you, Miss Weasley?" Several more snickers from the Ravenclaws. "What do you think vampires look like when they aren't in their demon visage?"

Ginny thought about lying and saying she didn't know. It would certainly save her and Dawn a load of trouble because she knew that look in Sirius' eyes. She'd seen the same look in Harry's too many times to miss it. Sirius was probing for information. Dawn's answer had made him suspicious and he was now trying to figure out what was going on with Dawn, and if Ginny was involved.

Then Ginny looked around the classroom. She knew that the Ravenclaws present would just love a good snicker if she didn't know the answer. So, what was more important? Covering their butts or Ginny's pride? 

As the silence continued a couple more snickers broke out. Ginny felt her spine stiffen and stifled a groan.

Oh, bloody hell!

Ginny finally sighed. "They look just like everyone else." That got their attention. Every set of eyes in the class were focused on her. She cleared her throat. "They look human. It's how they trap their prey. They're usually attractive and they try to lure the opposite sex or same sex depending on their orientation to somewhere secluded to drain or turn them."

"But…" Another student started to speak, but then paused.

Sirius nodded to them. "Go ahead." He then turned those knowing blue eyes back on Ginny.

"Uh…" The Ravenclaw girl Ginny thought was named Sarah spoke up hesitantly. "Well, if they look human…then how can you tell that they're a vampire?"

Ginny thought about handing it off to Dawn, but then shrugged and gave up. She was digging them deeper and deeper into a hole with Sirius, but Ginny just couldn't resist the urge to show off. "You can't from their physical appearance. If they get really emotional about something then sometimes their eyes flash yellow, but even if their prey see it they usually dismiss it as a play of light."

"So we're just sitting ducks?" A Buckwood ironically named Drake spoke up this time.

"No." Dawn shook her head. "There are ways to protect yourself."

"Such as?" Sirius eyes' twinkled again.

Dawn frowned. "I'll…uh…just let Ginny cover that…thank you much." She looked to her best friend. "Take it away, Gin!"

Ginny glared at her before rolling her eyes and continuing. "Number 1 rule: Never leave a club with someone you've never seen in direct sunlight before. If you like them…agree to meet them the next day in a nice sunny location."

A sound had Ginny looking up to see Sirius snorting with laughter. He forced himself back to a neutral expression and waved for her to continue.

"Number 2: Grow to love cross necklaces." Ginny pulled her own cross necklace out from under her robes and held it out for everyone to see. Dawn did the same beside her. "Crosses burn a vampire's skin. The cross is pure and the damned can't touch it." She shot a look at her best friend. "Dawn?"

"Oh…" Dawn grinned. "Number 3: You can carry around something filled with holy water. Holy water burns a vampire's skin like acid. It's sorta like the whole cross thing. You can get it from your local church or take plain water in and ask the nice priests to bless it. They're actually quite accommodating." The class stared at her strangely. "What?"

"Check for a reflection!" Ginny jumped back in. "If there are mirrors in the club you can look and see if they have a reflection. If not then you can pull out your compact from your purse and check with that."

"They really don't have a reflection?" Brad Langford spoke up this time with a frown. "I thought that was a myth. I mean…wouldn't their clothes still show up? Unless they wear clothes made of some secret vampire material."

Ginny shrugged. "That's a mystery to me, but they don't show up. The clothes don't either."

"OH…" Dawn smiled widely at everyone. "Another rule of thumb? If they're wearing clothes that are COMPLETELY out of date…they can totally be a vamp."

"Or a wizard trying to pass themselves off as a muggle." Ginny grinned. The whole class including Sirius laughed at that.

After another ten to fifteen minutes of questions about the differences between vampires and humans and how to guard against becoming lunch, Sirius pulled the class to a close. "I want you all to research everything you can on vampires and we're going to have a more in-depth discussion Wednesday. I would suggest you do study because we might very well have a pop quiz. We covered a lot of good material today in class and I want to know you retained that."

The class nodded and voiced up their approval. They were all fired up on the subject anyway considering they seemed to have a couple of experts on the undead in class with them. Ginny had no doubt those with a free period would head straight to the library…the fact that half the class were Ravenclaws didn't hurt. Ravenclaws really didn't need an excuse to research.

Ginny and Dawn were among a few of the last students to stand to leave. Ginny started shoving her books into her book bag quickly. If she knew Sirius from Ron and Harry's descriptions of him…and considering that he was Harry's godfather and they were known to be a lot alike since they'd found each other…well she just really needed to get out of this classroom…

"Miss Weasley?" Sirius' voice rang out clearly.

Ginny winced and pretended not to hear him. Hey, it was possible that she didn't hear him, right? Maybe her ears were giving out. Maybe…

"Ginny?" His voice sounded again, this time from directly in front of her desk.

Another wince and Ginny reluctantly looked up to meet his eyes. They were a dark serious blue at the moment. He looked from her to Dawn and back again. "I just have a few questions if you wouldn't mind?"

"Well, actually," Ginny forced a smile to her lips. "We have Care of Magical Creatures right now and…"

"I can give you a pass for missing the class, Miss Weasley, and I'm sure Hagrid will understand." Sirius told her with a devilish grin. "Since I don't have another class until this afternoon I believe we have ample time to discuss a few things."

Dawn frowned concerned at Ginny, but then an idea hit her. "Well, what about me? Can I go?" She asked hopefully. Ginny glared at her best friend the deserter, but Dawn just shrugged and continued to look imploringly at Sirius.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Summers." Sirius' words deflated Dawn like a needle to a balloon. "I believe this concerns you as well."

Rolling her eyes, Dawn slumped back into her seat. "Whatever." She waved her hand vaguely. "Okay, ask away. Let's get this show on the road."

Sirius paused for a moment to consider and looked both girls directly in the eyes before continuing. "I only have two questions, really." He held up two fingers and indicated one. "Just what exactly have you gotten yourself into over the last year?" He indicated the other. "And how much of that do I need to inform Harry and your brother of?"

Snorting in disgust, Dawn shot Sirius a baleful look. "I don't suppose 'bunches' and 'none' are going to work for you, huh?"

===========

End of Chapter

===========

Well? Hope you liked it! I'd love any suggestions or comments you can throw my way! I am SUCH a Feedback junkie . . . LOL  
  
Hope to hear from some of you soon!  
  
Jade Elise 

PS: Next Chapter we catch a glimpse of Ginny's Gift (a little something she's been developing over the last year), and we finally see that not everything in Hogwarts is all sunshine and roses. We're finally headed for some action! Hope you hang around to check it out!


	10. Chapter 8: Here Comes Trouble

Title: Ginny From the Block

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Note: Thanks again for the feedback! PLEASE feel free to keep it coming. The action is finally beginning. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Summary: The first victim, a choice between normal and necessary, and Ginny gets a painful glimpse of things to come. 

Feedback: Thank you Jill and Schulyr for the feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Hope to hear from you again soon!

And on to the story…

========== 

Chapter Eight: Here Comes Trouble

========== 

Location: Great Hall

Date: August 25th, 2003 (Monday)

Time: 12:10 p.m.

"And I'll just drop you ladies off here for lunch." Sirius told them with a grin that sent shivers down any female spine. He stood in the open doors to the Great Hall. "I look forward to seeing you Wednesday in class, if not sooner." With one last nod and a goodbye from each of them, Sirius turned and walked smoothly away.

Dawn shook her head as she watched him go. "That guy is smooth…too smooth…like Angel smooth. Are you sure you've seen him in direct sunlight?"

Ginny snorted. "Somehow I really do not see Dumbledore hiring a vampire as our new DADA teacher." She paused thoughtfully. "Though Lupin was a werewolf…"

"What's the big?" Dawn shrugged. "Lock up him a couple days a month and it's cool." Ginny looked at her slightly confused, but Dawn changed the subject. "So…on a scale of one to ten, how screwed are we?"

"Nine and a half?" Ginny guessed with a shrug. "I really can't believe Sirius bought our 'vampire research paper' excuse, but he has no proof. All we can do is be on guard and try to act normal."

"Us? Normal?" Dawn snorted. "That'll be the day."

Ginny grinned. "We'll endeavor to persevere." With one last look in the direction Sirius had disappeared, Ginny turned to make her way into the Great Hall and towards the Sunstone table. She noticed Hunter, Chris, and Dare were saving them seats again. She took her seat next to Hunter and looked at her friends' expectant faces. "What?"

"Where were you?" Chris finally burst out. "Langford told us that you and Dawn never showed for 'Care of Magical Creatures'. He said the last he saw you were talking to the DADA teacher about vampires." She frowned reproachfully at Dawn. "I thought you were getting away from that anyway."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Langford to tattle on us." She tossed a slip of paper at Chris. "We have a pass, so you can't give us detention. As for the vampire thing?" She shrugged. "Our DADA teacher asked us to come up with a topic and no one else volunteered one." She left out the dementer suggestion and the haunted look in Sirius Black's eyes. "I'm not trying to be my sister here. I was just being a good student."

"It's not a problem." Ginny assured them with false confidence. "We just stayed to talk with the teacher. I know him. He's Harry's godfather."

"And did he find out about your little nocturnal activities?" Dare questioned curiously.

"Not yet." Dawn sighed.

"Not if I can help it." Ginny echoed.

"Hmm…" Hunter grinned cockily at them both. "I sense more to the story here. What about…"

A rumble of voices from behind them, made Hunter pause. The whole group turned their heads to look towards the disruption. They couldn't see much from their position, but it appeared that Headmaster Dumbledore was making his way towards the Head Table for some sort of announcement. Ginny felt her stomach clinch. They never had mid-day announcements unless something bad had happened. She bit her lip as she waited for Dumbledore to take his position and speak.

"Attention students…" His low raspy voice rang out surprisingly clear through the hall. Every student froze to listen. "I am afraid I have some rather dire news to impart. It would appear that Voldemort," Several students shuddered at his use of the dark wizard's actual name, "has decided to focus his attacks at this time directly on our school."

Ginny felt her teeth clench. She wasn't really as scared of Voldemort as she had been a year ago, but that didn't mean she didn't respect the threat he represented to her world. Ginny was reassured to feel Dawn's hand come to rest atop of hers on the table for support. With a deep breath for calm, Ginny focused on Dumbledore.

"Our latest reports confirm that the Dark Lord has enlisted many dark creatures to aid him in this plot. Our first casualty to these creatures was discovered only hours ago and I, as well as the rest of the staff, felt it vital that the student body be informed." Dumbledore continued. "I assure you that there is no need for panic, but special safety precautions will, of course, be taken with all our students and teachers from this point on. Let us all be on our guard so that this tragedy is not repeated. Thank you, you may return to your meals." Dumbledore nodded as he finished and moved away.

Dare groaned as he thumped his head down on his folded arms resting on the table. The rest of the group turned to look at him confused. He lifted his head and grimaced at them. "We really picked the wrong time to exchange schools, didn't we?"

Without being able to help it, Ginny snorted with a rueful chuckle. "With Hogwarts? There isn't a right time. We have at least one evil Voldemort plot a year."

Chris frowned. "Why? I mean, we didn't at Sunstone." That sentiment seemed to be echoed by everyone sitting nearby save Ginny and Dawn.

"Not Voldemort maybe." Dawn told her with a mocking look. "But my sister's been racking up apocalypse points since she moved to town. Did you forget Sunstone is outside Sunnyhell? We make Voldemort look tame."

"Yes," Hunter told her reasonably. "But none of that happened directly to Sunstone. That was the town or the Hellmouth. These are attacks on our school directly, which is completely new for us. Besides," He shot Dawn a pointed look. "Your sister isn't here now."

"No, but Harry Potter is." Ginny jumped in with a slight grin. "And so are the rest of the Gryffindor Trio, Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers, and now myself and Dawn. One of our groups will get to the bottom of this. We always do."

Chris just stared from Dawn to Ginny in disbelief. "I thought you were giving all that life and death shit up? What happened to 'we want to be normal kids for a change'?"

Dawn shrugged and her eyes were dead serious as they met Chris' from across the table. "We don't always get what we want. We do what we have to do. Just ask my sister."

A new light of determination flashed in Chris' eyes this time. "Well, if you're going to be dumb as hell and stick your noses in here then I'm going with you. I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines and hoping that when you trudge into the Common Room after hours it's only with a few bumps and bruises." 

Hunter and Dare nodded their heads in agreement with her statement. Ginny and Dawn watched them with apprehension and then looked to each other. They answered as one. "NO!" Dawn let Ginny continue. "We aren't getting you involved in our fights. You didn't ask for this and you aren't prepared. You'll only get yourself killed."

Hunter lifted a determined brow as he climbed to his feet. Dare and Chris followed suit. He just looked straight at Ginny. "We'll see about that." Without another word the three walked off.

Ginny and Dawn spoke only two words together. "Bloody hell!"

----

Location: Headed towards Astronomy Tower

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Date: August 25th, 2003

Time: 12:55 p.m.

Looking around her as they walked and waving to several passing Hogwarts' students, Ginny sighed. "We really need to watch ourselves with the gang, Dawn. They're not prepared for this and they will try to get involved just to help us."

"I know." Dawn nodded. "Time for sneaky mode. Considering my sister's sneaky mode had the Scooby gang with at least six members at all times? Let's hope we're better at it than her."

"We'll have to be." Shrugging Ginny maneuvered around several people and headed up the next flight of stairs on the Grand Staircase. When she reached the top of them she turned and faced Dawn. "Okay, this is the Muggle Studies floor." She moved over to point in the doorway. "See that door?" She pointed to the Muggle History classroom's door. Dawn nodded and Ginny sighed. "That's it. Have fun."

Dawn winced. "You sure you can't change your schedule?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You'll be smashing. Just be you…and go!" She pushed Dawn in the right direction. 

Dawn grumbled at her for a moment, but then put on her brave face and walked through the open archway leading to the Muggle Studies classes. Ginny watched to make sure she headed for the correct classroom before turning to continue on her way to the Astronomy Tower and her Divination class.

Divination was Ginny's first elective class and she wondered briefly if she'd have it with anyone she knew. She was aware that Ron and Harry had taken Divination before, but she didn't know if they still took the class or not. She also wasn't completely sure if she hoped they did or didn't. It might be nice to actually share a class with them for once, but she was feeling rather on edge at the moment. All this Dark Magic and Voldemort rubbish had taken its toll and the Sirius issue wasn't helping either.

Still, Ginny forced herself to continue up each flight of stairs to the Seventh Floor. She then headed directly for the Astronomy Tower staircase and jogged up the circular steps. She reached the top at just one minute till.

Ginny released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she took the measure of the other students already present in class. Most of them were Hogwarts students trying for an easy grade, but there were a few Sunstone students and those rare few girls that actually believed Professor Trelawney wasn't completely nutters. Airheads those, but Ginny just rolled her eyes at them and took an open seat.

Actually, Ginny didn't think Divination was complete rubbish, but she wasn't about to go spouting that off. All she needed was to be stuck in the same category as Lavender Brown and the other Trelawney followers. Trelawney was absolutely nutters and Ginny didn't buy her act whatsoever, but Divination was a different matter altogether. 

Ever since that debacle in Ginny's First Year, she'd sometimes had these little flashes and visions of when something bad was about to happen. She'd dismissed them at first as pure fear and the aftereffects of Tom's abuse, but the full vision Ginny'd received at the end of her Third Year had changed all that. 

Right before Harry Potter ran off into the maze for the final task of the TriWizard Tournament, Ginny had seen what was going to happen. Unlike her other flashes, she hadn't been able to dismiss this one. It had been too dark, too terrifying, and entirely too real. She'd attempted to get to Harry and warn him, but it was too late. The champions had been sent into the maze and Ginny had been left to pray that what she'd seen was all in her mind.

Needless to say, it wasn't. That vision, and her inability to stop it from coming to pass, had haunted Ginny ever since. It was one of the many reasons she'd transferred to Sunstone a year ago. She'd wanted to overcome her fears and know that if it happened again she wouldn't allow herself to stand by and do nothing.

Still, Ginny never could have expected what she'd gotten out of those little flashes and occasional visions. After working with the Sunstone Divination expert Professor Layton Knight (who wasn't nutters) and training long and hard with Willow, Ginny could now fairly accurately pull visions out when she felt them coming. She could also occasionally pull visions from objects, but it was a gift she needed much work on and that was why she chose Divination as one of her electives. While Trelawney had the other students making up their fake deaths for homework, Ginny could focus on honing her real abilities. 

"Well, well Weasel, we meet again."

Ginny closed her eyes with a groan and thumped her head down over her folded arms on her desk. She just couldn't believe this. It was rather impossible that Ginny's luck was so utterly bad that he could actually be here. She'd rather deal with the Gryffindor Trio in their entirety than deal with one stupid Slytherin prat. Nope, Ginny was going to open her eyes and he was going to be gone…a figment of her overworked and slightly masochistic imagination. That explained it completely.

"Weasel?"

Ginny's head snapped up and she glared at him. Why was he talking to her? Had he missed the 'at war' speech last night? "What?" 

Malfoy was looking over at her with a frown from the desk to her right. "Just how hard did you hit your head?"

"Bite me, Malfoy." She growled irritated. "Or on second thought, don't. We still haven't determined if you've got rabies or not."

"Welcome students!" A flighty voice called out from the front of the room. "I am so delightfully surprised to see some of our exchange students have decided to join the Divination experience."

"Surprised?" Malfoy snorted. "Shouldn't she have seen it coming? She is the Divination teacher."

"Not to mention she has a class register." Ginny smirked forgetting whom she was talking to.

A sound suspiciously like a chuckle sounded from Malfoy's direction, but Ginny tuned him out completely and stared at Trelawney. She would not allow him to get her in trouble on her first bloody day of classes. She had every intention of ignoring him until…well the end of time or so sounded about right.

"Oh…" Trelawney froze dramatically and raised her hand to her head. She stared off vaguely into the distance as she began to speak. "Oh, I feel it…I feel it…one of our students shall be leaving us soon. Death's dark shadow hangs over our heads…"

"Uh oh." Ginny spoke softly to herself as she held back laughter. "She's confused again. Harry's not in this class. Knew she should have checked the roll."

Now this time Ginny was certain the sound from her right was a chuckle. She forced herself not to look as she digested that information. She'd made Malfoy chuckle. Almost scary, that.

Ginny noticed that several of the other Hogwarts students were making crazy signs about Trelawney behind her back and explaining the nutty professor to their Sunstone neighbors. She was pleased to see that Trelawney could serve at least one purpose. She was helping Hogwarts/Sunstone relations immensely.

After her initial welcome speech and vision of death for the students, Trelawney settled down and called roll. The students chatted among themselves as she did so. Ginny answered when her name was called, but then quickly pulled back into herself. She was finally noticing the signs of a vision coming on. She now realized that it had been coming on since earlier this morning but her distraction had hidden the clues. No wonder she'd been so uncomfortable all morning. 

"Weasel…"

Ignoring Malfoy was becoming surprisingly easy. Maybe his words last night had finally sunken in and her crush was crushed. Ginny certainly hoped so. Anyway, her mind was locked on the vision she knew lay right behind the surface and how she could get it out.

"Now then class…" Trelawney spoke up. "Today we will be starting out with our crystal balls. I need you to place them on your desk and begin to concentrate." As she walked over to a table by the wall the students pulled out their crystal balls and sat them on their desks. Trelawney bent over to light several sticks of incense Ginny was almost certain would kill her rather sensitive sinuses. "Hopefully these will cleanse the air and awaken our inner eyes."

"How exactly does the bloody idiot expect to cleanse the air by fogging the room up with that ridiculous smoke?" Malfoy sneered.

Yep, ignoring him was becoming much easier. Ginny pretended to focus on her crystal ball, while actually pulling herself into a semi-conscious trance-like state where she usually found her visions. She slipped mentally into her calm place. She looked around and smiled at the swirls of soft calming colors that made up the landscape. It had taken Ginny months to create the scene and stamp it permanently in her memory. Now she could basically call it up at will. That was the easy part. The difficult part was finding her vision in the landscape. 

Usually the vision manifested itself as a shadow or bulge in the tapestry of colors. It was a distortion of her calm; something stuck in her mind that needed to be released for the mind to be at peace once again. Sometimes she stumbled right across it, other times it took hours of searching. Ginny didn't have a luxury of hours to play with. She needed to find it quickly.

Trying a technique Willow had been helping her experiment with over the summer; Ginny tried to focus intensely within the calm place. It was almost like creating a trance within a trance and Ginny had far from mastered the ability, but she needed to at least try.

Taking a deep calming breath, Ginny focused. She dug within herself and pulled at the vision hidden there. At first Ginny couldn't find it and she almost sunk back, but then a little thread of energy flickered through her. She snapped out her mental hand and grabbed it. Then using the thread like a piece of rope, Ginny pulled herself to the vision. 

As she neared her location, Ginny noticed that the swirling colors of her calm place began to change. They deepened from light pinks and blues to the darker hues of blue and purple. The calm was still present, but Ginny could feel the stress the vision put on it. When she finally reached the vision, Ginny started to understand why. 

It was big, bigger than Ginny could remember finding one. The vision was a big lump of dark purple about two feet long and one foot wide sticking out awkwardly from the wall of her calm place. Ginny was almost afraid to touch it. She knew the vision would release and she wasn't entirely certain she wanted to know what secrets it held.

Pushing back those instinctive fears, Ginny held out her hand and lightly placed her palm on the purple bulge…

The world fell away and Ginny fell with it…

__

Darkness…

It was night…

Beds and…

The infirmary…

Walking towards one bed…

Pulling back the sheet…

A body…

A gasp…

Ginny and Dawn…

Spinning around…

Draco Malfoy…

Ginny looking closely…something different about him…

His left arm…the mark on his left arm…

A growl…

Bright yellow eyes…fangs…

"WEASLEY!" 

Ginny gasped as she was jerked back violently from her unfinished vision. She tried desperately to pull it back. She had to finish it, had to know. Who had the eyes and fangs? Who was the vamp? Was it…

"GINNY!"

Her body was being jerked back and forth. Her mind tried to catch up with her body. Suddenly Ginny's head felt as if it might explode. She'd been pulled back from the vision and her calm place too fast, too rough. God, it hurt…

A groan of agony escaped her throat. This seemed only to make the jerking worse. What? What was…

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL, GINNY! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

She knew that voice. That was…

"LET GO OF ME, MALFOY!" Ginny finally screamed out desperately as her mind processed who the voice was and that the jerking was her being shaken back and forth by its owner.

Finally the shaking stopped. Ginny groaned again as she brought her shaky hands up to her head and covered her eyes from the bright harsh light trying to slip through her lids. She was coming out of it now. The pain was still there and it hurt like nine kinds of hell, but she was fighting it, forcing it back, holding onto her sanity.

Ginny realized vaguely that the combination of such a powerful vision and being jerked out of it when she wasn't ready had overloaded her senses. It didn't help her much though. She was biting her lip so hard she could taste the copper sting of her own blood. 

Trying to put the pieces together and pull herself out of the pain, Ginny went back over the vision. It made her head throb even worse and Ginny felt a sob climb her throat. Oh god, it hurt so badly.

She'd seen darkness. It was the infirmary and she and Dawn had approached the bed. They'd pulled back the sheet to reveal a body. Then something sounded from behind them. Ginny…she couldn't fit the pieces together, but the next thing she remembered was looking at Malfoy. He'd been…oh god his arm…

Ginny heard another sob escape her throat and this time it had nothing to do with the pain and everything to do with the vision. It just couldn't be true. It couldn't.

"Oh…oh dear…we're going to lose her!" Ginny vaguely heard Trelawney's hysterical voice in the background. "I knew we'd lose one…I told you…but…not this soon! We…oh someone get Dumbledore! It must be You-Know-Who!" The voice got gradually louder as she must have been leaning closer. "She…she's dying! Some…"

"SHUT UP!" Ginny roared. The pain in her head was still just short of unbearable, but as she filtered through the dream and put it into place it was starting to dull just a little. 

Ginny forced herself to concentrate and push everything else away as she finished what she was doing. She hadn't gotten it all and there were gaps in the picture of what she was supposed to have seen, but Ginny finally glued together everything she could remember and the pain started to fade as her mind relaxed from finishing its task. She was finally coming down…

"Oh dear, I think…" Trelawney was screeching again. "I think we're losing her! She's…she's giving out!"

"DAMN IT, WOMAN!" Ginny roared as she forced her head up and eyes open to glare at the flake that was her teacher. "I'M COMING OFF A MIND-FUCKING-BLOWING VISION HERE! SHUT THE HELL UP AND BUGGER OFF!"

A series of gasps sounded around the room. Ginny couldn't bring herself to care. As Trelawney's hand flew to her throat and she stepped back away from Ginny's desk, Ginny sighed in relief, propped her elbows on her desk, and rested her head on her hands. That was much better…

A soft amused sounding chuckle sounded behind Ginny and she groaned as she recognized that voice. Still, she didn't have the energy to turn and face him. If he wanted to expel her, he could come around her desk to do it.

"I got Dumbledore." Now Malfoy's voice was back and wasn't he grand at stating the obvious? He seemed to be talking to Trelawney, or maybe the room at large?

"Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore's voice was nearby, but very soft. Thankfully it didn't set off another headache. "Are you quite alright?"

"I…" Ginny tried to speak. The pain had settled down to a dull throb, but she chose her words carefully and spoke softly. "I had a vision. I didn't get…to finish. My mind…"

"It couldn't quite keep up, eh?" Dumbledore asked her softly.

Ginny forced a little shake of her head. "No, sir. Getting better now. Just…just a really bad headache."

"Alright, Miss Weasley, but I think we at least need to get you down to the infirmary for a headache potion. We'll let Madam Pomfrey look you over, okay?" He asked a question, but Ginny knew it was really an order. She nodded mutely. "Good. Now if someone would be so kind…"

"I'll take her." 

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore told the silver-haired Slytherin calmly. "I'll leave Miss Weasley in your care."

"What?" Several Hogwarts students screeched the word at once and Ginny winced in pain at the sudden burst of noise. They must have noticed because it quieted right back down. "B…but…Professor Dumbledore…Malfoy can't take her! He's Malfoy!" Someone spoke in a furious whisper.

"And she's a Weasley!" Another student whispered with equal emotion.

"I said I'd take her." Malfoy's voice was low as well, but the force behind his words was clear. If anyone else wanted to object there would be hell to pay. No one else objected.

"Alright then." Dumbledore's voice sounded again, but Ginny was amazed that it only seemed to sooth and not hurt. "Professor Trelawney, if you will excuse these two students I believe you may continue with your class."

"Oh yes." Trelawney jumped in with her whisper of relief. "They may go...go quickly!"

Pulling all her energy together and holding her eyes open slightly; Ginny forced herself to her feet. She vaguely reached over to pick up her things, but another pair of hands beat her there. She looked up slightly to see Malfoy nod at her as he slug her backpack over his shoulder. He then motioned for her to start walking. Ginny did so hesitantly and Malfoy followed directly behind.

It seemed that walking actually helped her to clear her mind for some reason. As she took a couple of steps more her vision started clearing slightly. Ginny still had one hell of a headache, but at least it was bearable now.

She reached the staircase to leave the Astronomy Tower and she felt Malfoy gently guide her down so she wouldn't trip or fall. A part of her mind wanted to explore his reasons for being so nice and considerate, but the rest of her mind was still fried and told that part to go to hell. Besides, she did remember most of the vision…

The trip to the bottom of the steps, over to the Grand Staircase, and slowly down it was made in relative silence. Ginny was reeling in relief as the pain was continuing to fade away, and she assumed Malfoy was trying to keep from giving her another headache.

Finally they reached the infirmary doors and Ginny stopped outside. She turned and faced him. Her eyes were fierce. "Why did you pull me out of my vision?"

Malfoy sighed. "Not like I knew it was a vision, Weasel. I just…you were gasping and staring off into space. It was creepy." He paused and winced. "Didn't know it'd hurt you, now did I?"

Considering he'd had no way of knowing she even got visions, Ginny decided that made sense. It didn't, however, alleviate all her concerns. She debated for a moment on how far to go, but then pushed her debates aside. Using strength she didn't even really know she had, Ginny shoved Malfoy up against the wall. She used one arm to immobilize him in place and used the other to jerk up his robes to reveal the skin on his left arm.

Ginny gasped. She jerked back away from Malfoy and planted her own back against the wall. It took a few moments for what she'd seen to sink in.

A wave of relief so thick she thought she'd drown poured over her. Ginny lifted a hand and covered her face as she felt tears sting her eyes. It wasn't there…thank god; it wasn't there…

"He tried, you know." Malfoy voice was distant and empty. Ginny looked over to realize he was still leaning back against the wall where she shoved him. He was looking down at the bare skin of his left arm himself now. Ginny wasn't sure if he really even knew he was speaking, and to her at that, but the words just started rolling out. "He tried to give it to me. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, you can't take the Dark Mark unless you're willing and I wasn't bloody willing."

"Your father?" Ginny somehow forced herself to speak. It seemed that maybe he needed to say this to someone. Considering she'd basically just attacked him and accused him of being a Death Eater, Ginny felt she owed him at least a little.

Malfoy nodded vaguely. "His idea of my sixteenth birthday present. Said it would clear my head, show me my loyalties. He tied me up and…"

His voice fell off and Ginny winced in instinctive sympathy. She didn't know what to say or do. She decided to veer the subject a little. "That makes sense then."

"What?" He asked her darkly.

"You were in the vision." Ginny explained and she realized that it did make sense. "I saw your arm and the mark was there, but it wasn't there. It was like…this faded image that kept blinking in and out. I thought that might mean that…"

"That I'm a Death Eater?" His voice was bitter, but not completely towards her.

Ginny sighed. "Yes. I saw the Dark Mark blinking on and off someone's arm. What would you think?" She paused and then forced herself to continue. "I didn't…I didn't want it to be true. I just had to check."

He nodded his head slightly. "I understand." 

But it didn't sound like he entirely believed her and for some reason that made Ginny's heart clench. She'd hurt him by checking, even if she'd really had no choice.

"Doesn't mean I'm a nice person, Weasel." Malfoy started speaking again, his voice stronger this time. "Or that I like you, your family, or your mudblood friends."

Ginny felt a laugh crawl up her throat. She snorted with it. "No, Malfoy, it doesn't." She saw him jerk slightly and continued. "If there's one thing I learned this last year it's that being nice and being good don't necessarily go hand in hand. You don't have to be a nice person to not be evil, Malfoy. You just have to not be evil." She chuckled lightly. "Hell, you can even call yourself evil or the Big Bad and it doesn't matter. Actions are what matter…that's all that counts in the end."

"And you think I'm not evil?" Malfoy's tone echoed with disbelief.

A shrug found it's way to Ginny's shoulders. "I really don't know what you are, Malfoy." She thought about it and spoke to him honestly. "Actually, I think that's another side of what the vision meant. I think you don't even know what you are yet. You haven't quite decided one way or the other, have you now? And that's why it showed the mark blinking. You don't have it, but at this point you still very well could in the future. That's a choice that you're just going to have to make."

As her headache started to bug her once again, Ginny pushed away from the wall and forced herself to the infirmary doors. She paused before entering. "For what it's worth, Ferret?" She saw his head snap in her direction. "I hope you never get it." She let that sink in for a moment before a smirk curled her lips. "Now I just have to tell Dawn that she has one more reason to call you Mini-Spike."

Pulling open the doors, Ginny slowly walked in. She barely heard Malfoy's frustrated words echo out behind her. "Who the bloody hell is Spike?" It kept the smirk on her lips nonetheless.

=========

End of Chapter

=========

Well? Hope you liked it! I'd love any suggestions or comments you can throw my way!

Hope to hear from some of you soon!

PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Jade Elise

PS: Next Chapter we'll check out this Advanced Training class. Who's teaching it? Who's taking it? We'll see how fast word of Ginny's vision moves and if she and Dawn can still hold onto those secrets. Please hang around and check it out!


	11. Chapter 9: Advanced Training or Torture ...

Title: Ginny From the Block

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…

Note: WHOA…loads of reviews this chapter! I hope I reply to them all. If I miss anyone by mistake then PLEASE know that I was thrilled with every review and I'm SO glad you're enjoying the story! I hope to hear from you again soon!

Chapter Summary: Getting a look at Advanced Training. New classmates, new teachers, and new…partners? Oh boy…

Feedback:

Jill: I'm glad you're still enjoying it. Hope this chapter holds up to the ones before!

Silversweet: Thanks much. I'm trying desperately to keep most of the characters in character. I know some of them have to change (such as Ginny and even Draco to an extent), but I don't want to lose those wonderful qualities that make them who they are. I'm having a blast mixing the Buffy characters and personalities in with the very different Harry Potter ones.

knot2be: I'm glad you like it! As for your questions…well, we'll just have to see what happens with Draco and Ginny next year. They have a while to go yet, but I will admit to always having a happy ending so it shouldn't be too hard to guess how things turn out. As for writing it? That depends entirely on whether people continue to want to read it and if my muse will hold out. I'd like to write a sequel, but I have to finish this one first and I have a LONG way to go.

Mercedes B: Well, you'll find out who the official teachers of Advanced Training are during this chapter, but we might have some surprise visits later as well…hmm…

Angus Hardie: Thank you. I really do worry about keeping them in character so that's a big issue for me. I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story and I would like to think it has a slightly different twist to the average crossover (though I love most all crossovers…lol).

August: Hope I can keep you addicted…lol

KRINGLE: Sorry it took so long to get to the Ginny/Draco stuff, but I have to draw it out and be an angst queen. I'm known for driving my friends up the wall waiting for the couples to get any action…hehehe

Kristen: I hope Malfoy doesn't get the mark too (in my story and in the books), but it all depends on where my muse leads me and if Ginny can help pull him into the light. I have faith in her…lol

Anyanka: I love Buffy/HP xovers too. I got so addicted to them that I just had to try to write my own. I think Ginny is a fun character to play with because there is SO much room to play and I like to see her become more of a real character. Also, I'm a total Ginny/Draco junkie so I just had to use her anyway…hehehe

dreammaker128: Wow, I'm glad you like it even though it is a crossover. I am trying to keep things still firmly in the HP world (with some Buffy fun thrown in). As for Bill and Buffy…as much as I love Bill I think my sister would kill me if I broke up her fave couple. I'm Ginny/Draco and my sis is completely Buffy/Spike…lol

Adie: Thanks much. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I love Ginny/Draco too and I couldn't resist the urge to try them as the main couple for this one. And Buffy/Spike was just a given with my little sister reading everything I write. As for Dawn…I really think she gets a bad rep on the show. They only ever show her whining about something and she even gets on my nerves. I'm having fun pulling her out of the whining and making her a more fun and happy character.

Evil Slytherin Child: Thank you. I hope you continue to like it! There should be plenty of Draco/Ginny in future chapters and we might have a few more Buffy visitors soon too…

Coru: I was a totally B/A shipper for SO long and then they had Angel fall for Cordy and I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm not avid B/S, but it doesn't bother me and I have to appreciate how much that man/vamp loves Buffy completely and would do anything for her. The only reason I'm really using B/S is for my little sister and her B/S obsession, but I will admit to not minding them being together anymore since they've left the S&M stage. I'm glad you like the Ginny/Dawn friendship. I'm having fun with it and I do understand what you mean about the little sister thing. I really do think they would get along. They have a lot in common. As for the Advanced Training teacher…read and see…hehehe…and plenty more Ginny/Draco to come!

EJG: Well, she should have a little bit of an attitude, don't you think? Having to put up with all those brothers? Especially Ron and the twins? She'd go insane without an attitude and a temper to fight back with…hehehe

shanm: Thank you! I'm having a blast with Dawn and Ginny. Those two are going to get up to all kinds of trouble. As for Ginny/Draco…patience is a virtue and they have SO many things to work through before getting together. Hopefully they'll get there…hehehe.

And on to the story…

========== 

Chapter Nine: Advanced Training or Torture 101

==========

Location: Advanced Training Classroom (Fifth Floor)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Date: August 25th, 2003

Time: Almost 3 p.m.

The brand new Advanced Training classroom located on the Fifth Floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was certainly impressive. It had a Muggle workout area with Muggle workout equipment, a sparing and training area covered in protective mats, a dueling area with a mystical scorekeeper, and a teaching area with several open desks and a teacher's podium. The walls of the room were decorated very beautifully and professionally in colors to compliment the atmosphere and décor, but Ginny knew they were also loaded with charms, protective, and silencing spells.

Ginny gaped at the room in amazement. Would this class be like the one last year or different? Only Ginny and Dawn had actually been in the other class, but this room was set up for several more than two lone students. Ginny wondered again who would teach them. Maybe Professor McGonagall?

"GIN!"

Dawn's voice snapped Ginny from her musing. She turned to see the other girl jogging towards her wearing a deeply concerned expression. Looking over Dawn's shoulder Ginny noticed that her brother, Harry, and Hermione were also on their way over. She shot them all questioning frowns. "What?"

"What happened?" Dawn demanded. "It's all over school that you almost died in Divination!" She frowned hard to herself. "I knew you should have taken Muggle History."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I did not almost die in Divination."

"We heard Malfoy was involved." Ron jumped in with a snarl.

Oh, this was just fabulous! Ginny could just imagine how happy some snotty little student from class had been to fill Ron in on the fact that Malfoy had almost killed his sister. How the hell would she ever get this stupid rivalry between her brother and the Ferret to end if the nosy little buggers at this stupid school couldn't keep their mouths shut about things they didn't even understand?

"Did he do something to you, Gin? I'll kill the Ferret, I bloody swear I will."

Ginny glared at her brother. When would he get a new line? "You've been looking for a reason to kill that Ferret for six years now, Ron. Get over it. Malfoy didn't do anything to me. He just volunteered to walk me to the infirmary. I'll make sure next time that I die rather than let him help me. You can rest assured the family honor and your stupid bloody feud are still safely intact."

"But, why did you have to go to the infirmary at all, Ginny?" Hermione spoke up as the voice of reason, cutting through two very volatile Weasley tempers. "What happened? We really were rather worried, you know."

Despite herself a sigh escaped Ginny's throat. She really didn't want to broach this particular subject with her brother yet, but it didn't look as though she had much of a choice. As a resigned expression settled on her pretty face, Ginny locked eyes with Dawn. "I had a vision."

"Oh shit!" Dawn groaned. Then on second thought looked to the three semi-strangers around them. "Sorry about the language. Away from the big sister, pushing the limits, being a rebel, you understand I'm sure." She snapped her attention back to Ginny. "You had a vision? But, this is only our second day! You can't have one yet. Send it back!"

"Not likely." Ginny shrugged. "It was a whopper. Then I was pulled out before it could finish, so…"

"Headache from hell." Dawn finished for her with a nod. "I should have known. You always did work on pulling them out during Divination, didn't you? Too bad the Divination teacher here wouldn't know a vision from a turnip." She frowned as something occurred to her. "You were pulled out? Like jerked out?" Ginny nodded reluctantly and Dawn pounced. "By who?"

"That honor belonged to me." Malfoy's voice sounded from behind them. He shrugged as they turned to look at him with differing expressions from rage to rueful acceptance. "I didn't know she was having a vision. She was just bloody moaning like mad and I shook her out of it."

Malfoy's voice seemed to snap Harry, Hermione, and Ron out of the daze the vision talk had slipped them into. Harry was now looking extremely confused, Hermione looked like the pieces to some puzzle in her head were finally coming together, and Ron glaring menacingly as was his usual expression when faced with the loathed Ferret.

"What business was it of yours, Mal-Ferret? I thought I told you to leave my sister alone!"

"You're like a broken record, Ron. We've all heard this." Ginny groaned and brought her hand to her head. Damn it, Madame Pomfrey just cured her headache and now this. "Malfoy didn't meant to hurt me. It was an honest bloody mistake. Drop it!"

Ron must have noticed her expression because he actually did. He turned back to face Ginny and this time his tone was concerned. "Since when do you get visions anyway, Gin? This is news to me, I'm sure."

"Ginny's a regular little psychic." Dawn jumped in with a grin. "She worked on her visions all last year. Spike says she needs to open a hotline."

Ron frowned. "I'm just going to ignore that last line, as I have no clue what you're talking about." He looked back to Ginny and lifted a questioning brow. "Okay, now…"

As if that gesture was a stop light going to green, Ginny was suddenly bombarded with a million questions at once from the Gryffindor group. She wasn't surprised in the least. Ginny was fully aware that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were skeptical about Divination. Having Trelawney as a teacher didn't help.

"OKAY!" After losing count of the questions and all their answers, Ginny finally just cut them off. "Let's just sum this subject up for you, shall I? Number 1: Yes, I have visions and no, they are not just my imagination. Number 2: I've been getting them in smaller amounts since the end of my horrific First Year." That got their attention. "Number 3: I've worked to perfect them because I won't stand by while a bad vision I had can possibly be stopped."

"And has that happened before?" Hermione, as always, was far too perceptive for her own good.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Yes, it has." She hurried on before they had time to interrupt. "And NO, I don't want to talk about it. I'm not ready to talk about it."

"And she doesn't have to." Dawn cut in protectively. She stood beside her best friend ready to do battle if necessary.

A moment of tense silence filled the air before finally the Gryffindor Trio backed down a bit. They seemed to have realized that they were practically verbally attacking Ginny. She sighed in relief at the break. She wasn't ready to tell them about Cedric, about watching him die and not being able to stop it. That was still her dark little secret to keep, her burden to bear.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Dawn finally broke the silence with a question. "Don't you have class or something?"

"Yes." Harry grinned as he answered vaguely.

"This is our class." Hermione clarified as she rolled her eyes at 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Both Dawn and Ginny's eyebrows went up at that. Ginny looked curiously at her brother. "You're taking Advanced Training?"

Ron shrugged. "Dumbledore recommended it to Harry and I last year after that Crabbe business. Seems to think we might need the practice if trouble keeps finding us." He shot Ginny a pointed look. "Told you it sounded like something we needed to take."

"Color me unsurprised." Ginny just smirked.

"Professor Dumbledore recommended the class to me as well, Ron." Hermione shot the male redhead a glare before snapping back into informative mode. "In fact, I believe this class has very specific students. Apparently, it wasn't even on the registration list at all."

"Sounds about right." Dawn shrugged at Hermione's speech. "The class didn't even exist until last year at Sunstone. Ginny and I were the only students then. Hell, we were taught by the Head Mistress herself."

"Just a bloody minute." Ron spun around to face Malfoy who Ginny now noticed was still standing behind them and listening with a bored expression playing on his face. "What are YOU doing here? Don't tell me you were recommended for the class as well?"

Malfoy's standard sneer curved his lips and he shrugged negligently. "Fine, I won't tell you." The sneer turned into a smirk as the extremely predictable snarl escaped Ron's throat at his bored tone. Malfoy just rolled his eyes before moving away from the group and taking an open desk on another side of the room.

"That's completely nutters!" Ron burst out angrily. "Why teach the Ferret better ways to fight us for when he'll inevitably join the dark side? OUCH!"

It took Ginny a moment to realize why everyone was staring at her. Then her mind caught up with her actions and she mentally winced. She'd slapped Ron. She'd just knocked the hell out of her brother over Draco Malfoy. Ginny's mouth fell open slightly as she took in the several shocked expressions around her and searched her mind for any plausible explanation of her actions. "Uh…"

"What is your damage?" Dawn jumped in to the rescue as she faced off angrily against Ginny's brother. "You don't EVER say things like that. You don't encourage people to be evil! I don't care if you hate the Ferret or not!"

"But…" Ron was at a loss as he continued to rub absently to his now sore cheek "He's Malfoy!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Dawn roared. She tried to take a calming breath. "If we could put up with Cordelia Chase, Angel the Broody Poof, Anya, Soulless Spike, and Andrew the Loser then you can certainly put up with one racist little Draco Malfoy." She started to pace back and forth in front of the Gryffindor trio like a drill sergeant. "The war between good and evil is not an issue of like or dislike. It's a WAR! You take any allies you can get. Am I understood?" She paused and glared until all three gave her jerky nods. Then her lips turned up in a knowing smirk as she shared a quick glance with Ginny. "This isn't a game boys and girls. This is life or death, down and dirty, do anything you have to do to save the world. Just ask my sister."

"Very nicely put, Miss Summers."

Identical winces flashed across all five of their faces as they turned reluctantly to see Dumbledore smiling at them from the open doorway to the classroom. Professor Snape and another female professor accompanied him. That last professor had Dawn and Ginny smiling widely.

"PROFESSOR SNOW!" They called out together.

The regal older woman stepped forward past Dumbledore and Snape and right up to her prize pupils. "Hello, girls. I was hoping this would be a pleasant surprise."

A huge smile split Ginny's face. "You're going to be teaching us again? That's bloody fabulous!"

"This rocks!" Dawn agreed with her best friend enthusiastically.

Professor Snow's eyes twinkled. "I'm pleased you feel that way. I'm looking forward to resuming our training as well."

"But how?" Ginny was finally putting together the improbability of this arrangement. How could Professor Snow teach them if she was supposed to be on another continent?

"The class only meets for two hours on Mondays and Fridays, girls." The smiling witch explained gently. "I've simply cleared my schedule to floo over."

"YES!" Dawn pumped her arm in the air and started to do a little happy dance. Ginny just laughed at her friend's antics.

"I will, however," Professor Snow effectively pulled all their attention back to her. "Have help with the teaching." She motioned to Professors Dumbledore and Snape.

"Pr…Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione looked as if she might fall out with heart seizures at the thought of being taught by the aged wizard.

"Snape?" Both Harry and Ron seemed to have latched onto that one and it was giving them seizures for a whole nother reason.

"Any allies you can get boys." Dawn reminded them with a smirk. She looked to the frowning Head of Slytherin and waved cheerfully. "Hi."

Snape's eyes just widened in shocked disbelief. He pointedly ignored Dawn's greeting and looked to Dumbledore. "Shall we get this started already?"

Dumbledore shot Snape a look with twinkling eyes. "We seem to be short a few students, Severus, and they do have three minutes yet."

"Fine." Snape sneered at the students before moodily walking forward to take a place in the teaching section of the room near Malfoy.

It was hilarious really. You had the three Gryffindors standing together, Professor Snow and her two Sunstones, Snape and his most slimy Slytherin, and Dumbledore stood presiding over them all. Segregation at its best.

Two minutes later the classroom door swung open again and everyone turned to view their new classmates. Ginny and Dawn groaned in unison.

"Hello all." Chris smiled mischievously as she strutted towards the two girls. Hunter and Dare trailed her with almost identical expressions of smug triumph. When Chris finally stopped before her younger friends a mock-innocent grin curved her lips. "Did we forget to mention we're now taking your Advanced Training course?"

"Yeah, I kinda think you did." Dawn snorted. She looked to Ginny. "Operation: Sneaky Mode has just moved to Code Red."

Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to comment back when she noticed another person standing behind the group. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Blaise Zabini?"

The female Slytherin smirked at Ginny's expression. "What Weasley? You thought this class was restricted to you do-gooder Gryffindors?"

Ginny didn't really know Blaise, but the girl was a Slytherin. That didn't give her bonus points. The standard Gryffindor-to-Slytherin sneer curled Ginny's lips. "Malfoy's over there." She hooked a thumb in the other Slytherin's direction before dismissing the girl completely and turning to look to her brother. "Blaise Zabini?"

"Oh, she helped us catch Crabbe, Goyle, and those other Death Eater buggers last year."

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Thanks so much for the heads up, Ron. Oh, by the way…" Ron winced in anticipation as he picked up the growl in her tone. "SIRIUS says hello."

Ron gulped audibly before shooting a pained look to his two best friends for help. "Knew I forgot to tell her something."

"If I can have everyone's attention please?" Professor Snow spoke up clearly above the group and all other talk died down. Ginny pushed away her irritation at Ron and focused on her teacher. "Since all our students have now arrived, I believe we can move to the teaching area of the classroom," She motioned to the area with open desks. "And get this class started."

Ginny led the way as her Sunstone friends, the Gryffindor Trio, and one lone female Slytherin trailed behind. She slipped quickly into one of the two-person open desks at the front of the class and smiled as Dawn took the other seat. Dare and Hunter took the desk to Ginny's left, the Gryffindor Trio took up a couple behind them, and Chris reluctantly sat down to share one with Zabini on Dawn's right. Malfoy, who'd reached the desks first, was still sprawled out by himself in the back.

Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. "Okay then, I'd like to welcome you all to our first session of the brand new Advanced Training course here at Hogwarts. As many of you may know," His eyes twinkled at the Sunstones, "this course was begun last year at Sunstone to help prepare a couple of mischievous students to protect themselves if the occasion arose."

He paused just long enough for everyone to turn and smirk at Ginny and Dawn. Both girls rolled their eyes and fought embarrassment as he continued. "When the extraordinary tale of this course's beginning reached me, I realized that I had a few students of my own for which this training might prove beneficial." Now it was time for Ginny and Dawn to smirk. The Gryffindor Trio groaned while Malfoy and Zabini snorted with disgust. 

"So, here we are." Dumbledore smiled at them all again. He motioned for them to look around the different areas of the classroom. "As you can see, this course will be taught in several different sections and by three very different professors. We will cover defensive and offensive hexes, curses, and charms, magical dueling, and Muggle self-defense."

Ginny could tell that the last section caught most of the Hogwarts group by surprise. The Sunstones were less so; as Hunter, Dare, and Chris were aware of Ginny and Dawn's training sessions with Buffy.

"The sections will be covered in rotation, one to each class period and then starting all over again." Dumbledore explained and then turned to look at Professor Snow. "If you would like to pick up from here?"

Professor Snow nodded with a smile. "As each witch or wizard has strong points, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and I will be assisting you more directly in those areas that we excel most at. This rotation of sections will begin with our next class session on Friday. We'll be starting with Muggle self-defense, as I believe this section is unfamiliar to most of you. I suggest you each wear the Muggle training clothes you were required to buy for the class supplies underneath your robes on Friday." 

Professor Snow paused to let them take all this information in. Ginny smirked as she noticed that Hermione was now jotting down notes.

"For today?" She smiled. "We'll be answering any questions you may have and handing out your first outside assignment. But, before we move any further, I believe it is time to pair you off with your partners for the duration of the class." 

Mumbles started up again at this announcement and Ginny looked at Dawn with lifted brows. "Partners?"

Dawn smirked. "You're asking me?"

"Good point." Ginny smirked back, but then as she thought about it more it made sense. Last year Ginny and Dawn had always been together on their assignments. They'd practiced together, researched together, worked together in class and out. It only made sense for Professor Snow to realize that partnership might help the other students to become more involved in the class as it had helped Ginny and Dawn the previous year.

"As the other professors and I sat down to decide who should be partnered with whom," Professor Snow cut through the chatter. "We came upon a dilemma. It would be so very easy to simply pair each student with a friend and fellow house member, but would that really help the student and stay true to the purpose of our exchange program?"

A sudden sense of dread and foreboding swept through Ginny. She knew what that meant. That meant, she wasn't going to be partnered with Dawn. Dawn must have noticed the same thing because she stiffened and glanced nervously at Ginny.

"To this end each student will be paired with someone from the opposite school." Professor Snow smiled.

Oh no, oh no, oh no. Why was Ginny SO certain she wasn't going to be paired up with any of the Gryffindor Trio? Because that wouldn't be in the spirit of the exchange program, now would it? Bloody hell! Oh, this was so VERY bad!

"The partners are as follows…"

"Mr. Hunter James of Sunstone and Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor…"

"Mr. Dare McKinney of Sunstone and Miss Blaise Zabini of Slytherin…"

"Miss Chris Ross of Sunstone and Mr. Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor…"

"Miss Dawn Summers of Sunstone and Mr. Harry Potter of Gryffindor…"

Bloody, fucking hell! By process of elimination that meant…

"Miss Ginny Weasley of Sunstone and Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin."

Bloody, bloody, BLOODY fucking hell!

---- 

"And so, your first outside assignment will be to write twelve centimeters on the Muggle martial arts style of your choice before we meet on Friday. I expect one report per partnership. I want you to use this assignment to get to know your partner and learn to work together." Professor Snow finished. "I look forward to seeing you then. Class dismissed."

Ginny just continued to sit there. She couldn't seem to make herself move. It was strange, really. Shock literally could paralyze you. Ginny knew firsthand for she hadn't moved since Professor Snow linked her name with that of her arch-nemesis as partners. She kept thinking she was going to wake up anytime now.

"Gin?" Dawn spoke hesitantly from beside her. "We…uh…we have Quidditch tryouts in like fifteen minutes. We need to get changed and head to the pitch."

"Go ahead." Ginny found she did still possess the ability to speak. "I'm just going to die now. Tell Hunter there's another Chaser spot to fill."

Dawn snorted with laughter and Ginny felt anger lick through her veins. She was having severe emotional trauma here! This was not laughing time!

"It isn't that bad." Dawn told her with a smirk. "At least you'll be close to your crush, little maggot that he is."

A growl escaped Ginny's throat. "Not…helping…"

"Oh, come on. It's all in the spirit of the program, Gin. I'm paired up with Harry Potter and all I know about him is what you've told me. We're all with people we don't know and aren't used to."

"I know, Malfoy." Ginny bit out angrily. "I just wish I didn't."

"Feelings mutual, Red."

Ginny's paralysis faded as her head snapped around to look up at the owner of that voice. For a moment there, Ginny could have sworn that was Spike. And… "Red?"

"Personalized Weasel nicknames." Malfoy reminded her.

A burst of laughter from her other side had Ginny turning to glare at Dawn. Dawn just waved a hand vaguely at her. "Oh, give me a break! He's giving you Spike's Willow nickname! That's so…so…"

"Don't even go there." Ginny cut her off. "I'll tell every horrid embarrassing story about you that I can remember, if you go any further down that twisted road to Grandma's."

"Twisted road to Grandma's?" Dawn and Malfoy echoed her together.

Ginny groaned and threw back her head. "It was a metaphor! Red, little red riding hood, road to grandma's." Her head snapped back up and she glared menacingly at Malfoy. "Look what you've done to me, you wanker! I'm making bad metaphors!"

"I didn't do a bloody thing to you, Red." Malfoy growled and a burst of laughter sounded from Dawn again, but he ignored her completely. 

Ginny saw a flash of something in Malfoy's eyes, something that looked almost like hurt. She thought back to their conversation earlier and mentally groaned at how hypocritical she must sound right now. She'd been all 'Join the good fight!' and now she was having a hissy about being paired up with him. He just didn't understand that this had nothing to do with not liking him. Oh no, quite the opposite really. Ginny couldn't seem to stop liking him too much.

"I just thought we might set up a time to work on this ridiculous assignment."

Finally, Ginny was starting to come to terms with her new partnership. It was going to suck royally, but she knew that somehow she'd get through it. She'd beaten a good many of her personal demons, not to mention a fair share of random ones running around Sunnydale, she could certainly face up to this horrid crush and move on once and for all. Closure, right? That was the issue.

With a resolved nod, Ginny met Malfoy's gaze. "I have Quidditch trials to judge this afternoon and voting tonight. Tomorrow night after classes? Library?"

"Four." He nodded and without another word turned and walked away.

"Rude much?" Dawn frowned after him, but her eyes were still twinkling. "We really have to work on that boy's manners."

"That car's already totaled, hon." Ginny smirked as the American, not to mention Muggle, term rolled off her tongue. Her shock and bad mood were finally starting to lift. She was really looking forward to the Quidditch trials and being on her broom again. Speaking of which, Ginny glanced down at her American teen-witch-watch. It pointed to 'Can we say tardy?'. With a smirk, Ginny hopped to her feet and pulled her backpack onto her shoulder. "Come on. We'll never make it in time now."

"And who's fault might that be?" Dawn drawled mockingly as she stood and picked up her backpack as well.

Ginny snorted in mock disgust at Dawn before looking around the classroom. Her eyes suddenly locked with glaring black and Ginny froze. Professors Snow and Dumbledore were long gone, but Professor Snape was still leaned up against the wall on the other side of the classroom. He was also staring/glaring right at her. Ginny couldn't actually read his expression, but from experience she was almost certain it wasn't pleasant. A shiver ran down her spine. Why was he staring at her so intently? What…

"Whoa…now he's creepy." Dawn cut in as she noticed their staring contest. She leaned over beside Ginny and swung her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Wave to the creepy guy!" She lifted one hand and waved happily at Snape while sending him a goofy grin. "Hello Creepy Guy!"

Ginny watched as Snape froze and his eyes widened in almost comical horror. Then he jerked his head to the side and looked away from them both. Ginny fought, but couldn't quite hold in, a snort of laughter. She quickly grabbed Dawn and started dragging her towards the doorway before Snape could take advantage of that laughter to hand out some of his beloved detention.

Dawn, however, didn't seem to have the good sense to let this go. She reached back behind them and waved happily at Snape again. "Bye bye, Creepy Guy!" She laughed and looked to Ginny. "Hey, that rhymed!"

========== 

End of Chapter

========== 

Well? Hope you liked it! I'd love any suggestions or comments you can throw my way! Replies keep the old muse going…hehehe…

Hope to hear from some of you soon!

PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Jade Elise

PS: Next Chapter: Quidditch trials, dealing with the vision, and a late-night adventure that can't end well…


	12. Chapter 10: Nosy Friends and Nosier Enem...

Title: Ginny from the Block

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…

Note: SO SORRY it took me so long to update this time. I have had a really bad couple weeks. School and changing jobs and getting a new car. Things are pretty much settling down now so I should be okay. I'll try not to take as long in the future. Hope you continue to enjoy the story and THANK YOU for all your reviews!

Chapter Summary: Quidditch trials, deciphering a vision, and a late night adventure for Ginny and Dawn…

Feedback: Comments are at the bottom this chapter, but THANKS again to everyone who reviewed! You guys definitely keep me going!

And on to the story…

========= 

Chapter Ten: Nosy Friends and Nosier Enemies

========= 

Location: Quidditch Pitch  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Date: August 25th, 2003 (Monday)  
Time: 5:40 p.m.

The wind flew through her hair and around her body as she jerked her broom down and to the side. Ginny caught a brief glimpse of beautiful blue clear sky, but didn't really have time to appreciate it as she leaned in closer to her broom clutching the quaffle tightly to her chest and shot toward the goal. Her eyes flickered quickly to her left and she saw it. 

It was beautiful, the perfect set…

Ginny fought a savage grin for just that split second before she snapped the quaffle hard over to her fellow Chasers. Dare reached for the ball in a feint, but then let it pass and Ginny held her breath as the next few moments played out. 

Dawn jerked her broom up and grabbed the quaffle from mid-air. She drew back, positioned, and shot the ball towards the top open hoop in one graceful motion.

Then all three Chasers froze in anticipation. In what must have only been a few seconds, but it spread out to feel like years, the quaffle sliced through the air towards the open circle goal. 

A small smile started to tug at Ginny's lips and suddenly with a whap the ball froze, right in Chris' hands. The blonde Keeper shot them a wicked smirk. "DE-nied!" She tossed the ball teasingly from hand to hand. "You're good, but you ain't THAT good."

"She enjoys playing that position WAY too much." Dawn snorted as she shared a grin with Ginny and Dare. "Shouldn't she be worried about her nails or something?"

"They're charmed not to break." Chris jumped in cheerfully as she flew to meet them leaving her post. Her blue eyes glowed with respect when they landed on Dawn. "Looking good, Summers. You've got my vote. You're definitely the best one that's tried out."

Dawn shot her a look of patent disbelief. "I've yet to get one past you."

"So?" Chris' smile turned decidedly smug. "Took Gin two weeks to get one by me." She shot the other Chaser hopefuls a slightly disgust sneer. "Those didn't even come close."

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! COME BACK DOWN!" Hunter's voice boomed over the pitch from his position hovering with the other hopefuls and Langford down about ten feet off the ground. Ginny, Dawn, Chris, and Dare waved their ascent before flying smoothly down to join them.

Hunter gave everyone a moment to calm down before slipping on his Captain's mask and facing the group of hopefuls. "You've all done a really good job today, and I want to thank you for trying out. Remember that there are only two open spots so you shouldn't feel bad if you don't get one. The voting will take place here soon, and the two new members of the Sunstone quidditch team will be informed later tonight." He paused, to glance around the group. "I guess that's it. Head for dinner and we'll see you all later."

The hopefuls began to chatter and disperse. Ginny and the rest of the returning players hung back as they started to leave. Dawn shot Ginny a pleading look, but Ginny just shook her head at the other girl. Dawn rolled her eyes and followed the other students off the pitch.

When they were finally alone, Hunter turned serious eyes on his teammates. "Well?"

Ginny's first reaction was to throw in Dawn's name as the best Chaser, but she bit her tongue. She truly did believe Dawn was the best they'd seen, but she could be just a little biased.

Chris snorted as she seemed to read Ginny's expression. The blonde Keeper shot Hunter a grin. "Dawn's our Chaser. I know we all wanted her to get it, so now we're second guessing ourselves, but she was the best one out there by far."

Hunter frowned as he thought that over. He looked to Dare. "What do you think?"

"I think I might be biased." He smirked. "We all are."

Then, as if that statement turned on a light bulb in all of them, four heads snapped to look questioningly at Langford. 

The Hawkthorne Beater just rolled his eyes. "Now you're asking me? God, you Whitehorns really are all annoyingly fucking noble, aren't you?" The looks turned to glares and he sighed. "Summers was the best. She's fast, has the reflexes, and works well with McKinney and Weasley. Give the girl her position."

"Dawn it is." Hunter nodded and the group sighed in relief. He focused back on Langford. "What about our Beater? That's your area of expertise."

Langford shrugged thoughtfully. "I'd say we can narrow it down to Morgan and Stanford. They're both good flyers, but I'm leaning towards Morgan."

"I think I am too." Dare nodded with a slight frown. "I can't put my finger on it, but…"

"He's in it for the game, for the team." Ginny spoke up calmly. "Stanford was more just wanting to hit things and look good. Morgan worked with Langford. He was looking for tips and ways to improve even during his trial." Everyone turned to look at her a little taken aback. Ginny shrugged awkwardly. "What? My twin brothers were Beaters for Gryffindor."

"Okay then." Hunter cut through the silence and both Chris and Dare snorted. "So, we've got Dawn as Chaser and David Morgan as Beater. Anything else?" The group looked around at each other and then shook their heads no. Hunter nodded. "Let's go eat dinner. We'll break the good news there."

The group slowly lowered to the ground and stepped off their brooms. They spun in the direction of the Hogwarts main building and started the long walk back towards the Great Hall and food.

Dare suddenly jogged in front of the rest of the group before spinning to face them dramatically. A mischievous grin curved his lips. "I dare someone to tell Dawn she didn't get it. I'll even pay you ten knuts to do it." The group just stared at him in disbelief. His face fell. "No takers? Oh, come on! Please?"

---- 

Location: Great Hall  
Date: August 25th, 2003 (Monday)  
Time: 6:10 p.m.

"You're in."

"YES!" Dawn's scream echoed across the almost completely full Great Hall full of students. Dinner was just getting under way, and many heads snapped around at the outburst. She ignored them completely as she jumped to her feet. "YES! YES! YES BABY!"

The Sunstone Quidditch team watched as Dawn began to dance joyfully around doing the cabbage patch, the butterfly, and any other hokey dance she decided would fit in with her happy dance.

"That's four yeses." Dare spoke up smugly and held out his hand to Langford. "At ten knuts every yes over three, I believe you owe me ten knuts."

"Well, we all know you need them." Langford sneered at Dare. "And she didn't say 'yes', she said 'yes baby'."

Dare just continued to smile as he cut his eyes to Ginny, Chris, and Hunter. "And the judges say?"

The three just smirked. "Pay up."

Langford growled as he pulled the coins from his pocket and shoved them towards Dare. The dark-haired boy just blew Langford a mocking kiss over his newly liberated money.

"Yeeesssss!" Dawn called out again. This time she dove at Ginny and pulled her into the happy dance. "Yes, yes, yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Dare turned back to look at Langford with a lifted brow. Langford's eyes narrowed menacingly. "No way in hell." To which Dare just shot him a pouty sigh.

Clearing his throat and throwing his own smirk Langford's way, Hunter turned to scan the Sunstone table. He got about ten people down one side before spotting a familiar head. "Morgan!"

Hunter's captain voice carried over the crowd and David Morgan's head spun in their direction. A hopeful excited expression played across his face. "Yeah?"

"You're in." Hunter smiled at the former Buckwood. "Practice starts Wednesday at 4:15 p.m."

"YES!" Here they went again. Morgan jumped to his feet and pumped his fist in the air. The students around him laughed, clapped him on the back, and voiced their congratulations.

Ginny noticed that many of the Hogwarts' students at other tables were still watching them curiously. She couldn't really blame them. After Dawn's little performance and now Morgan was still hopping around ecstatically, they had to wonder what the hell was going on. Ginny smiled at them and called out. "Quidditch trials!" Nods of understanding rippled through the hall and attention went back to their food.

"Okay," Dawn grabbed Ginny and pulled her to a group of empty seats on their table for some privacy. With one last look to make sure that Chris, Hunter, and Dare were not within hearing distance, Dawn turned on her best friend. "So, I completely forgot to ask earlier, but what was the vision? Doom and gloom hit Hogwarts?"

Ginny smirked as something occurred to her. "Do you know you're the first person to actually ask me what the vision was?" She paused. "Anyway, Dawnie, I'm afraid we've got vamps. It was you and I in the infirmary tonight. We were looking at a body. I'm assuming it was the first casualty Dumbledore brought to our attention earlier. Malfoy surprised us from behind and then a vampire attacked."

"So was Malfoy the vamp, the body the vamp, or are we looking at a bloodsucking party crasher?"

"Don't know." Ginny admitted as she reached up to rub her eyes. She tried again to replay the vision in her head, but sighed in frustration when the vampire's face just wouldn't come. "I just, I didn't get it, I'm afraid. I was pulled out too soon."

"Damn." Dawn growled. "Now what do we do? We can't let it go and leave a vamp running around school, but for all we know the end of that vision was Mr. Pulse-challenged having an all-you-can-eat Ginny and Dawn buffet!"

"I suppose we could go to Dumbledore for help or some such." Ginny shrugged thoughtfully. "Or we could get him to contact Buffy as she wished."

Dawn shot her a telling glare. "If Buffy finds out there are vamps here this soon, she'll probably drag me home by my fashionably-streaked hair." She snorted in disgust. "You know how over-protective she is."

Ginny smirked. "Must have something to do with that 'Hell-god out to kill you' rubbish a few years ago. Can't imagine why she isn't over that yet."

"Okay, point to Ginny, but I still don't want to go back to Sunnydale."

"Well, like it or not, if this isn't an isolated incident then we're going to need help." Ginny reasoned. "One vamp we can handle, but if there are more then Hogwarts simply is not prepared for this type of fight. Dark Wizards we can do, but vamps are not the Gryffindor Trio and company forte."

"We'll at least need someone capable on patrol at night." Dawn agreed with obvious reluctance. "We could try to do it, but what if we get in over our heads? If the vamps don't finish us off, Buffy and Spike will."

The two girls then started to brainstorm with possible ideas. Could Buffy come over to help anyway? She had a full-time job at the high school now, and she couldn't just come to live in England on no notice. Was there anyone else to call? Possibly Spike? Could they drag the vampire away from his Slayer for long enough to thwart Moldy's latest evil scheme? Maybe Willow? She was a witch, so fitting in shouldn't be a problem.

"Alright, let's slow down a moment." Ginny finally brought an end to the brainstorming session, and paused to let her mind catch up with her mouth. They needed a real plan. Something not too terribly drastic, but still taking the necessary precautions. At this point they didn't really know what they were up against. Maybe they should test the waters a bit first. She bit her lip and looked back to Dawn. "What if we just go check it out tonight alone? For all we know the vision was off, or I didn't see it correctly because of my abrupt exit. Then, if we do hit vamp, we'll head immediately to Dumbledore. We can all decide what to do from there."

"Sounds workable." Dawn nodded. "That way we don't call in Buffy unless we know she's needed. Hopefully it's just a false alarm."

"Hopefully what's just a false alarm?" Chris' too-perky-for-belief voice sounded from over their shoulders. Both girls groaned as she continued. "I know our little resident Nancy Drews aren't at it again without us, are they?"

Dawn spun to face the blonde Keeper, Hunter, and Dare. "I take offense at any phrase towards me including the name Dru. If you must make unwarranted pop-culture references just call me Thelma."

Ginny frowned. "I thought Willow was Thelma?"

"She officially gave up the role with the whole 'ending the world' phase." Dawn explained.

"Oh, okay." Ginny nodded. "Does that make me Daphne? Cause I'm pretty sure Xander's Shaggy." She paused thoughtfully. "I suppose Spike could be Scooby, but he does have blonde hair so let's not rule out Fred…"

"Now you've taken the reference entirely too far." Dawn frowned.

"Buffy might make a decent Daphne," Ginny mused. "If she didn't suck so much at the whole 'damsel in distress' thing."

"TOO FAR!" Dawn reiterated. She looked back to Chris, Hunter, and Dare. "You were saying?"

"What are you up to?" Chris asked pointedly. She wasn't about to let them banter their way off topic. 

"Nothing!" "Who us?" Ginny and Dawn answered at once.

----

Location: Sunstone Dorms  
Date: August 25th, 2003 (Monday)  
Time: 10:05 p.m.

"We're going to get caught." Dawn spoke in a doomed whisper. "We're going to get caught, and they're going to follow us, and they're going to get themselves killed!"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny spun around in the darkened hallway to look at her best friend. "We can always just head back to bed, Dawn. Is that what you want?" They'd only just left their dormroom after all. The door to safety was only a short fifteen feet away from them. If they wanted to back out now was the time, point of no return and all that.

Dawn glared at her darkly. "You know we can't do that. We can't leave a vampire to run around Hogwarts and attack helpless students. We have to kill it, again."

"Then stop your infernal whining and come on!" Ginny hissed. "With you yammering we're sure to be heard and subsequently followed by our nosy older friends."

"Sorry, coming." Pulling herself together and resolved to the inevitable, Dawn clutched her wand tightly in one hand, a stake tightly in the other, and followed Ginny down the hallway and steps leading to the Sunstone common room. 

When they reached the bottom of the steps, Ginny peeked her head silently around the corner. She sighed in disgust as she spotted Chris, Hunter, and Dare playing poker directly in line with the portrait hole exit. How were they supposed to get by the damn Seventh Years?

"We're screwed." Dawn muttered.

Ginny reluctantly nodded. "What we need is an Invisibility Cloak. There's no way they won't see us. We'll never get out of here."

"Get out of where?" 

The whisper behind them had both girls spinning to see Brad Langford leaned up against the wall next to them. Ginny started to snap at him, but then an idea popped into her mind.

"Langford," Dawn hissed. "Why don't you…"

"Shut up, Dawn." Ginny cut her friend off. She looked to the Hawkthorne and raised a challenging brow. "Langford, how would you like to earn twenty knuts?"

"Ginny!" Dawn's eyes widened as she began to realize what her best friend had planned.

Ginny just waved her off. She centered her concentration on Langford. "Well?"

Langford glared at her suspiciously. "For what?"

"Oh, you just have to go in there and tell Hunter, Chris, and Dare that you thought Dawn and I were doing something suspicious in the bathroom." She told him calmly. "If you can get them to go up to the bathroom through the other hallway, I'll pay you twenty knuts."

He stopped a moment to think it over. Reaching up, Langford ran his hand through his messy black hair and Ginny could practically see the wheels in that sneaky Hawkthorne brain turning. Finally he looked back to Ginny. "Why do you want the Dream Team out of the way?"

"Why do you care?" Ginny shot back.

"Good point." He shrugged ruefully. "Will it affect quidditch?"

"Only if we get caught." Dawn jumped in. "You're help might ensure that we don't."

A moment's more contemplation and Langford sighed. "Fine, but you get caught and suspended from play I'll kill you myself."

"You won't have to." Ginny told him perkily. "My brother, his friends, our friends, and her sister," she hooked a thumb to Dawn, "will fight for the honor."

Rolling his eyes, Langford walked past them. "Just give me a minute and you'll be clear." He strutted lazily into the Sunstone common room and towards the group of three Seventh Years.

"I can not believe you enlisted the help of Brad Langford." Dawn muttered under her breath. "We just made a deal with the dark side."

Ginny shrugged unconcerned. "Buffy teamed up with evil Spike on numerous occasions. It's for the greater good."

"Okay, Nikita, let's just hope it works."

Three minutes later, Ginny was shaking her head in awe as Hunter, Chris, and Dare moved quickly towards the hallway on the other side of the common room. "Damn, I'm good. When in sneaky mode, always employ a Hawkthorne."

"Yeah, yeah." Dawn smirked. 

She pushed past Ginny and turned the corner. Ginny followed directly behind her and they made their way over to Langford. Ginny reached in her pocket and pulled out the coins. She emptied them into Langford's open hand and grinned. "Worth every knut."

"Just don't get fucking caught." Langford growled at them menacingly before turning to head back up the steps. On second thought he called back over his shoulder. "Or killed!"

"Aww, Langford!" Dawn cooed. "Didn't know you cared." Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, he didn't hear her.

That over, the girls now turned their attention back seriously to what lay before them. This was no joking matter and they both knew it. They might have fun and pull pranks and play the goofs, but when it came to patrolling they'd learned from the best and Buffy made sure they understood that vampires were not a game. They were both armed with their wands, a stake each, a bottle of holy water hidden in their robes, and as a last resort the cross necklaces around their throats.

Making sure to be quiet and covert, the two girls headed for the portrait hole. They both glanced back one more time to make sure the coast was clear and their friends couldn't follow. No matter what Hunter, Chris, and Dare believed they were not prepared to join this battle. Maybe with time and training, but at the moment they were right where they belonged, safely tucked away in the Sunstone dorms.

No Seventh Years were in sight, so Ginny crawled quickly through the hole in the wall and Dawn followed suit. The painting before the hole swung open to grant them exit, then swung back closed as their feet hit the ground. Ginny turned to smile at the young boy on his quidditch broom in the painting. "Thanks."

He looked about fifteen years old with blonde hair and rosy red cheeks. His entire face blushed crimson at the sound of her voice. "N…no problem. Just do be careful. Would hate for you two ladies to get caught out after curfew. Automatic deduction of house points, that."

"Getting caught is definitely not in the plans." Dawn grinned at him and he blushed even brighter. She chuckled. "We'll see you in a few."

Ginny took a quick glance around to remember exactly where they were on the Fourth Floor. She was still getting used to the new dorms. She nodded as she figured out which way was which and looked back at the boy in the painting. "Oh, by the way, if three Seventh Years happen to come out soon asking where we went…"

"You were never here." The boy nodded sincerely.

"You're a sweetie." Dawn winked at him. Then she turned and followed Ginny towards the entrance to the Grand Staircase. She chuckled under her breath as they got some distance from the painting. "Isn't he just so cute? Too bad he's just a painting."

"I have no comment." Ginny snorted. 

She motioned for Dawn to be quiet as they rounded another dark corner. Ginny looked ahead of them to make sure the coast was clear. The dark shadows hung on the walls of Hogwarts like drapes and only the low flicker of candles lit their path. It could look pretty ominous to most, but to Ginny it also felt like coming home. How many nights had she snuck out of her common room to explore or raid the kitchens? Yes, it was good to be back at Hogwarts.

When nothing moved in the stretch of hallway before them, Ginny walked cautiously on. She did, however, hold her wand at the ready just in case. She wasn't afraid and didn't sense any danger, but the last year had taught her to always be prepared.

They continued on down the empty walkway with only the sound of their light footsteps and breathing as company. Their silence seemed to amplify everything else. Ginny could hear the occasional flicker from the flame of a passing candle, the drip of some unknown water in the distance, the hum of ever-present magic in the air of the school itself. She'd never truly noticed or appreciated this before; it was like experiencing every little thing for the very first time. 

It was this, if nothing else, that showed Ginny just how much she had changed. She didn't view things with the eyes of a child anymore, but with the eyes of a young woman with some actual experience of life. She was a young woman ready to embrace the life before her with open arms, ready to drink in every sound and sight and smell, even if she knew that not all those sounds, sights, and smells would be pleasant.

A couple of turns later, Ginny looked up to see the entrance to the Grand Staircase. She sighed and motioned for Dawn to follow closely behind her. Generally teachers on patrol avoided the staircase and patrolled the actual floors, so this leg of the trip should be relatively easy. Filch and Mrs. Norris were always an issue, but a small one.

They made it through the archway to the staircase and Ginny glanced once up and down just in case. Everything looked fine, so she waved to Dawn behind her and slowly started down the steps towards the second floor. Several of the paintings spoke to them as they passed, but Ginny just nodded and kept moving. She didn't have time to play nice tonight, besides hanging about was pushing their luck.

Ginny hopped the last stepped and paused on the third floor landing. She moved cautiously on to the next stairs, but then rolled her eyes as she felt them jerk. Somehow she'd known the staircase would choose now to move. She glanced back just quick enough to see Dawn jump from the landing onto the moving steps. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as Dawn fought for balance. She grabbed her best friend's arm and jerked her up safely against the railing. 

"Are you nutters?" Ginny hissed. "What if you'd fallen?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I didn't fall. Besides, I had no way of finding you if I got left behind and I'm not letting you face this alone."

"I could have found you, you great git!" Ginny growled and shook Dawn roughly as the staircase finally pulled to a rest at its new location. "Don't you EVER do anything that foolish again or I'll contact Buffy myself!"

"Fine." Dawn threw up her hands in surrender, as she seemed to realize exactly how much she'd shaken Ginny up with her stupid stunt. "I just…I'm sorry."

Ginny just growled in frustration and turned away from her friend in disgust. She forced herself to plant one foot in front of the other and continue down the now stable stairs. Dawn followed her silently and Ginny thanked god for small miracles. She could not deal with talking to the other girl at the moment. She was too furious.

Once she finally reached the second floor landing, Ginny peered around the archway and inside. Thankfully the infirmary was one of the first doors on the floor and wouldn't require maneuvering down countless hallways to reach it. Ginny could just spot it through the dim light from where she stood. After holding completely still and silent for a few moments to check for patrolling teachers, Ginny moved forward into the seemingly empty hallway. She kept very close to the wall and crept towards the infirmary doors.

The muffled sound of footsteps behind her told Ginny that Dawn still followed, not that she cared all that much at the moment. She still wanted to whomp her best friend good for that stupid staircase stunt. Who the hell did Dawn think she was? Supergirl?

A small creak sounded from across the hallway and Ginny froze. Her head snapped to Dawn and the other girl shrugged. They both searched the semi-darkness across from them for any movement. Ginny pulled her stake hand up to the ready.

There was nothing there, or at least nothing they could see. Ginny briefly considered that the Gryffindor Trio might be camped out under Harry's invisibility cloak but dismissed the thought. Her brother would have thrown the cloak off and confronted her the moment he recognized her. Ron was not known for holding his temper.

Then something else occurred to Ginny. Malfoy. Okay, he'd been occurring to her a lot lately, but this time there was an actual point and not just fantasizing about snog sessions that would never happen. What if Malfoy was out there in the darkness somewhere? He'd surprised them in the vision. What if he was following them? How could he be following them?

"Let's go." Dawn told her in a harsh whisper. "We can't stand here all night. We'll get caught."

"You're lucky we aren't scraping you off the Grand Staircase floor!" Ginny hissed back. "Don't talk to me!"

"Ginny…" 

Dawn began but Ginny just cut her off with a jerking wave of her hand. She turned her back on Dawn and again started creeping towards the infirmary doors. Her Weasley temper was very on edge at the moment and this wasn't the place for a verbal sparring session.

When Ginny's hand slipped around the knob to the infirmary doors she barely heard Dawn's whispered 'Bout time' sound from behind her. She turned the knob sharply to the right and then carefully pushed open the door to keep any sound from ringing out. Moving the knob back up, Ginny slipped her hand silently from it and held the door open sideways to let Dawn pass through. She followed quickly and closed the door again as quietly as possible.

"Okay, so far so good." Dawn sighed. "Do you remember where the body was?" Ginny cut angry eyes back the other girl, but Dawn just rolled her eyes. "I screwed up, I get that Gin. Could you please chill for now? You can beat my a** over it later. At the moment there's a vamp waiting for that pleasure."

Closing her eyes, Ginny slowly let most of her anger flow out of her. Dawn was right. This wasn't the time. She did, however, tuck a tidy amount of anger away for later when they did have time. Ginny wasn't known as a pit bull for nothing. This wasn't over. 

With her eyes still closed, Ginny pulled at what she could remember of the vision. When they snapped back open, Ginny raised a hand and pointed towards the dark end of the infirmary. There were rows of beds leading into the darkness and Ginny knew that the last one held a body, the body of a boy about her age, a boy that would never wake back up…or at least not with a pulse.

Taking a deep breath, Dawn started to walk forward and Ginny caught up to walk beside her. As they left the dimly lit portion of the large room and the darkness began to close in, Ginny instinctively pulled up her wand and whispered. "_Lumos._" Green light buzzed from the wand's tip and radiated a few feet around them. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for the moment. They couldn't risk any brighter spells drawing attention to them. Dawn did, however, pull up her wand and use the same spell. The two working together made it a little easier.

Walking side by side silently together, Ginny couldn't help but feel that familiar camaraderie pour over her. She and Dawn were a team, partners and best friends, always there for each other. Even in this nerve-wracking situation it made Ginny feel warm inside to know that. She wasn't alone anymore and she never would be again.

A shiver ran down Ginny's spine as they finally reached the bed. A large white sheet was pulled up over the bulky shape that could only be a body. The air around them was cold and sterile. Ginny thought she might choke on it.

Looking to Dawn, Ginny noticed the brunette's eyes were shadowed with memories of other times and other bodies. They'd both seen a lot together over the last year and Dawn had seen much before that, but this time there was no Buffy to run to for help. This time it seemed so much more real.

Fighting back her nerves, Ginny reached out and took the sheet lightly in her hand. She gritted her teeth and pulled the fabric back. Her eyes flickered up to the face of the boy, the same face from her vision. Ginny knew that there really hadn't been much question before of the vision's reality, but this confirmed it.

"Same boy?" Dawn's harsh whisper broke the silence and Ginny could only bring herself to nod. Dawn's breath expelled and she reached out tensely to turn the boy's head and reveal his neck. Two holes marred the ashen skin and both girls fought instinctive grief at the waste of life and that they couldn't have done anything to stop it.

"What killed him?"

Twin gasps echoed through the air at those three words and both girls spun around with wands and stakes drawn to face a surprisingly grave Malfoy. He held his hands up in surrender, though he still grasped his wand in one. When they backed down slightly, he nodded towards the bed. "What got him? Avada Kedavra?"

Ginny shook her head jerkily. "No, uh, he's the one Dumbledore mentioned."

"Moldywart's using dark creatures." Dawn jumped in just in case Malfoy hadn't heard Dumbledore's speech at lunch.

Malfoy nodded thoughtfully. Then he seemed to notice something, the stakes in their hands. He lifted questioning brows. "Vampires or some strange colonial fashion statement?"

That quip snapped Ginny from her daze. What was her problem? She'd known he was going to show up. Instinctively she glanced at his arm. Malfoy must have noticed because his lips curved bitterly as he raised his robe to show clear unmarred skin. Ginny grimaced when she met his gaze. "Sorry, uh…"

"Had to check." Malfoy finished for her. "I understand."

"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't checking to see if you had the actual mark, but if it was blinking."

"Loads." He drawled lazily. Then his eyes sharpened. "Was that it? Just looking at the body and my arm? Was that the vision?"

Ginny rolled her eyes in disbelief. "My own brother doesn't even remember to ask what the vision was about, and Draco Malfoy does?" She snorted and glared at the ceiling as if it held answers to the unfathomable questions of life. "When did I enter the Twilight Zone?" Her head snapped back down and she looked to Malfoy. "No, that wasn't it. Come to think of it…" She turned concerned eyes on Dawn.

Both girls snapped to the defensive immediately. They raised their wands and were about to scan the room when a growl erupted from behind them. Ginny squeaked and spun her head around, but jerked to a hold when she noticed Dawn was now being held off the ground by a hand around her throat.

"Well," Dawn's eyes flickered to Ginny's as she fought to speak and get loose at the same time. "One… question… answered."

"Bloody Fucking Hell!" Malfoy's stunned voice was completely ignored by both girls and the newly risen vampire.

Ginny might have nodded or replied in some way had the vampire not backhanded her hard across the face with his free hand and sent her flying across the room and into the cold hard floor. Her breath was knocked out of her and she wheezed for air.

"GINNY!" 

She couldn't tell if that had been Malfoy or Dawn, but she thought it might have been both. In a hysterical way, Ginny found it almost funny that Malfoy might actually be worried about her. But Ginny quickly pushed those insane thoughts aside and pulled on her training and experience from the last year. Forcing the pain in her back and neck away, Ginny pulled herself to her feet and scanned the room.

Dawn was still held suspended by the former victim. The vampire was now holding Dawn directly before him as a shield against Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes were jerking from them to Ginny and back again stunned and obviously not knowing what to do. 

Ginny reached for her wand, and found it gone. Her eyes scanned the darkness knowing her Lumos spell must have went out when the wand left her hand. She barely spotted it a few feet to the left of the vampire and her best friend. She debated diving for it, but the pain in her back had her pushing that thought aside. It was time to take things to the next level.

Forcing her fear and nerves away, Ginny reached deep within herself and found her focus. She found her power. Pulling at the magic that resided within her, Ginny threw out her hand towards the piece of wood. "WAND!"

A moment later the wand sliced through the air and landed perfectly in her open palm. Her fingers wrapped snugly around it and she snapped hand and wand to the ready. 

Ginny ignored Malfoy's shocked breath from a few feet away and focused all her energy, her power, her magic on Dawn. "Dawn." She spoke calmly both aloud and through the mental connection she just formed. Dawn's eyes snapped around to meet Ginny's. Ginny could feel the fear and panic her friend projected, as well as the relief Dawn had received at knowing Ginny was okay.

"Dawn, calm down." Ginny told her soothingly as she fought her own panic and pain. "We can do this. You know we can." Forcing herself to project more confidence then she actually possessed, Ginny kept her eyes locked with Dawn's. "We can do this."

Ginny noticed the second that ingrained determination sparked in Dawn's eyes. She felt the fear, panic, and pain shoved aside as anger and strength took their place. Dawn nodded slightly at Ginny and then froze completely in the vampire's grasp.

The vampire paused momentarily taken aback as his shield and prey stopped struggling against him and it was all Dawn needed. She jerked her head straight back into the vampire's face crushing his nose. The newly risen vampire didn't have the experience to ride out the pain; he jerked back and howled as he dropped Dawn to the floor. 

The quick-minded brunette immediately dove as far as she could to the side and her eyes snapped back to Ginny. "CLEAR!"

Dawn's loud call unlocked Ginny's frozen pose. She snapped the wand and called on her magic. "_INCENDIO!_" Orange sparks shot from the end of her wand and struck the vampire square in the chest. The former Hogwarts student only had time to look up in realization of that word before he burst into flames. His howls of pain echoed through the stunned room for only a few brief moments before he exploded into dust and disappeared as if he had never existed at all.

Hollow silence hung in the air as the three remaining students looked at each other. Now that the danger had passed, Ginny felt her power slipping back to its resting place. It took her strength, adrenaline, and numbness with it. Pain wracked her body again as it remembered being slammed into the floor. A slightly pained, slightly hysterical grin curved her lips as Ginny turned her eyes back to Malfoy. "THAT was the vision." 

The world around her faded to black as exhaustion and pain won the battle raging within her battered body. She didn't even notice as she slumped towards the floor, nor did she feel the strong arms that caught her safely before she could hit. Her mind was already slipping away seeking the rest it so desperately needed, but somehow she knew that she was safe, that she was protected, and that everything would be alright.

===========

End of Chapter

===========

Well? Hope you liked it! I'd love any suggestions or comments you can throw my way! Replies keep the old muse going…hehehe…

Hope to hear from some of you soon!

PLEASE R&R!!!

Catch you later,  
  
Jade Elise

===========

FEEDBACK:

ashley, Trixi Hellfire, babytigercub14, Alexi Maree, adrienne, and Firefly: Thanks so much! I LOVE reviews and they just make writing a story much more fun for me. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you continue to! I'm certainly having a blast writing it.

Evil Slytherin Child: Well, I think Draco might be a little upset when Ginny kicks his butt because she has been in training for the last year. We'll just have to see…hehehe…that might put a little snag in their budding relationship…lol

butterfly kisses: Ginny says Dawn should call him Mini-Spike because he looks and acts like Spike and because he walks the line between good and evil. Although Draco isn't by any means a NICE person, he isn't evil. It was just talking about those shades of gray…lol

l88er-az: Glad you like the story. I'm trying to stay true to HP and BTVS especially with the humor. I think the comic relief is a big part of both and you just can't leave that out completely. 

Anyanka: Yeah, I'm having much fun with Dawn and Creepy Guy. I can just SO see her driving him up the wall with her perkiness. As for Spike…I'm really not decided. I've read a couple of Spike/Willow fics that I like but I've read some with Spike/Buffy that I like as well. The reason I put in Draco calling Ginny "Red" was because it was one more thing in the "Like Spike" category. Hope you like the next chapter!

MelissaAdams: LOL, I know all about escaping life through reading. I'm glad you think my story is good enough to give you that. Hope you continue to feel that way. Also glad you like how Dawn is going. I am having so much fun with her! And, of course, you gotta love Draco and Ginny…hehehe

Adie: I completely sympathize with your PC problems…LOL I have certainly wanted to kick my own on occasion. Hope you keep enjoying the story!

Jill: My Buffy-fan friends and I call them "Evil Bunnies". We have joined Anya in her campaign against those evil fluffballs and are convinced they have inhabited the Internet just to drive us nuts! I have to agree about the shades of gray. I actually tend to like characters better when they aren't squeaky clean and pure. It makes them much more interesting in my opinion. I LOVED the HP books and I'm sure I will continue to, but I do believe that just because the hero doesn't like someone does not mean they are evil. Nice and Good don't always go hand in hand. That is one reason that I really hope that Draco doesn't ultimately end up evil in the books…it would just be so typical.

shanm: I think I can safely promise you at least one Ginny/Draco sparring session…hehehe…probably in their Friday Advanced Training class.

Coru: Well, the Quidditch team has been picked so you can just read whether she made it or not. I am undecided on whether they'll beat all the Hogwarts teams cause Harry is just wicked lucky at catching the Snitch and I don't know if even Hunter can beat him. We'll just have to see what happens. I love playing around with Dawn and Snape. I just think their personalities are destined to clash. At this point she is so perky she almost scares him…lol. 

sciphy: I haven't been able to focus that much on Dawn's lovelife with how tense Ginny's is getting, but we'll get there. I've got plans…lol. And almost every female student in Hogwarts is going to be crushing on Sirius…hehehe

Auroralexis: Thanks much! Staying true to the characters is a big priority for me and I'm having a blast with Dawn.

virgin-of-the-rose-blossom: I think you'll see some of our favorite blonde vampire before too long…hope you keep reading.

Shattered Destiny: Wow, I'm glad you like it. This is my first G/D fic and I was kinda nervous about it and whether I could pull it off. Thanks again.

pandora666: Well, I think Ginny definitely needs to kick some ass. She spent long enough quiet and invisible damn it!…lol

CrazyAboutDraco: Well, I hate your story is in French or I'd check it out. I love fanfiction…hehehe. Thanks for the review!

===========

NEXT CHAPTER:

Ginny, Dawn, and Draco have some explaining to do. A panel of professors is called in and secrets are revealed! Hope you keep reading!


	13. Chapter 11: When Beans are Spilled

Title: Ginny from the Block

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…

Note: SO SORRY it took me so long to update. Life has just been…life. Anyway, I'm trying to get back into writing and posting now because my classes have ended and my job is moving smoothly. Thank you for all the reviews. I probably would have just dropped it if I hadn't gotten so many. THANK YOU MUCH!

Chapter Summary: Ginny, Dawn, and Draco have some explaining to do. A panel of professors is called in and secrets are revealed…

Feedback: I'm sorry, but I really wanted to get this chapter up so I'm not going to reply to every review this chapter. I do appreciate them greatly though and they really are why I'm still writing this. I hope you continue to send some my way and I'll try to reply to them next chapter I promise!!!

And on to the story…

========== 

Chapter Eleven: 

========== 

Location: Infirmary 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Date: August 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)

Time: 6:30 a.m.

The world of dreams finally began to fade from Ginny's mind and she slowly began the journey back to consciousness. Her thoughts were jumbled and hazy and it took a moment to piece them together, but she finally opened her eyes cautiously to look about her. To Ginny's relief, no bright light glared into her sensitive eyes, but instead the dim sterile lighting of the infirmary. She was in an infirmary bed. She looked to her left and right. Empty beds greeted her on both sides, but Ginny realized the one on her left had last night housed the body. A shiver worked its way down her spine and Ginny jerked to a sitting position.

What the bloody hell was going on? What was she still doing here? They couldn't have left her, could they?

Taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes at her own dramatics, Ginny forced herself to calm down and think rationally. It just wasn't possible that Dawn had abandoned her. Now Malfoy was another issue, but…

"So, finally awake, huh?" 

Ginny's head snapped to the sound of her best friend's voice. Dawn, still attired in her slightly mussed clothes from the night's adventure, was walking up from the front of the infirmary towards Ginny's bed. Ginny frowned at the pretty brunette. "Trying to understand why I'm still here, actually."

"Malfoy insisted we wake up the nurse to look you over." Dawn explained as she took the open chair sitting at Ginny's bedside. "I tried to argue, but he just stomped over and woke her himself. Then he ordered her to fix you. It was quite the show."

Ginny groaned as mental images of such a scene played through her mind. "I can imagine." How would she ever keep her brother from finding out about this and killing Mal-Ferret once and for all? Ron would inevitably find a way to blame the entire ordeal on the blonde Slytherin and then all hell would break loose. 

"Gin?"

"Huh?" She looked back to Dawn and with the action noted happily that the pain in her back and neck from the night before were practically non-existent. Madame Pomfrey wasn't the Hogwarts nurse for nothing. The witch knew her healing spells.

Dawn met Ginny's eyes hesitantly. "It's a good thing Malfoy did wake up Pomfrey, Gin. She said you chipped three vertebrae in your back. It could have caused permanent damage if not treated quickly." She sighed and her eyes began to look suspiciously bright. "I definitely owe the Ferret on this one."

With a compassionate smile, Ginny reached out and gently covered Dawn's hand with her own where it rested on the side of the infirmary bed. "You couldn't have known, Dawnie."

"I should have." Dawn forced out angrily through gritted teeth. "I should have known. I know you have to be careful with back injuries, but I just didn't think. And anyway, it shouldn't have happened in the first place! If I'd only agreed to contact Buffy to begin with then you never would have been hurt. I was afraid to face my sister and lose my chance at independence and it could have cost my best friend the use of her legs!"

"DAWN!" Ginny cut in before she could continue. "I agreed not to contact Buffy too. It was even my idea that we check out the vision alone. You can't blame yourself. We both messed up."

"But I knew better!" Dawn insisted.

"Yes, I do believe both you and Miss Weasley knew better."

Ginny winced and mentally beat herself upside the head. Why was it that her brother did these things all the time with no fuss and Ginny always managed to appear the fool before their Headmaster? She'd only been back two days and already with the vision incident and now this Ginny had managed to gain a status of notorious at least. What must Dumbledore think of her?

"Miss Weasley?"

She looked up into his concerned eyes and mentally sighed. "Yes sir?"

"I believe there might be a few things you and Miss Summers need to tell me?"

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. She looked once again to Dawn. "You didn't tell him?"

Dawn opened her mouth to explain, but Dumbledore beat her to it. "I'm afraid we really haven't had the opportunity to discuss how your injuries came about as of yet, Miss Weasley. Your welfare, of course, had to come first. We also thought it best to wait and have all your explanations at once to avoid confusion. Now that you have awoken and Miss Summers can see you are quite well, I believe we can rectify the situation."

"Of course, Professor." Ginny nodded. "Should we begin now?"

Dumbledore's eyes finally resumed their usual twinkle and a little wave of relief rolled through Ginny at the sight. Then she took in his words. "We seem to be missing one of your trio at the moment, my dear."

It took Ginny a handful of seconds to realize he was actually referring to Malfoy. Then an instinctive shiver ran down her spine at being placed in a trio of any kind with the Ferret. "Professor Dumbledore?" She quickly decided to explain that Malfoy was in no way connected with their group.

"As for now?" Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I believe you ladies could use the time to clean up and have some breakfast before going into a lengthy explanation of your late-night adventure. If you could be in my office with your partner-in-crime at around seven-thirty, I think we can clear this matter up nicely and move forward."

Without giving them time to reply in any way, Dumbledore turned and made his exit. Ginny just kind of gaped at where he'd stood. She had no idea how a man or wizard that old could move that fast. She was also almost completely convinced he'd done it on purpose. Dumbledore was up to something. Almost a scary concept, that.

"Trio? Partner-in-crime?" Ginny finally broke the silence that had fallen in the Headmaster's absence. "Since when are we associated with Draco Malfoy? My brother is going to hemorrhage."

"Let him." Dawn snorted, but Ginny noticed her eyes were completely serious and glowed with determination. "After last night, Malfoy definitely has my stamp of approval. He stopped me from making quite possibly the biggest mistake of my life." She locked her serious deep blue eyes with Ginny's. "I say harbor that crush, nurture it, expand on it, and claim your man."

"But…"

"Okay, yes he's a bad boy." Dawn cut off Ginny's protests with a wave of her hand. "But who doesn't want a bad boy? Bad boys are more fun. They keep you on your toes."

"But…"

"I know he's got a mouth that needs washing, but don't we all? Besides, he only says the really mean things to get a reaction. He's just like Spike in that respect. I'm positive now that he doesn't really mean them. He's all talk."

"But…"

"Yes, I said you should get over him and let your brother kill him, but that was when I still believed he actually meant that crap. I didn't know he had diarrhea of the mouth at the time."

"But…"

"And we can't forget the wonderfully romantic and dramatic way he swept you up in those strong arms of his when you passed out. I don't even know how he moved fast enough to catch you like that, but it was like something out of a fairy tale." Dawn sighed dreamily. "I wish someone would catch me like that. But no, I'd just end up with a concussion on top of all my other injuries. No Prince Charming for Dawnie."

Finally Dawn finished her little dreamy rant. She swept her hair back dramatically over her shoulders and met Ginny's eyes with a burning gaze. "So, no more buts?"

Ginny just bit her lip lightly between her teeth. "He caught me?"

---- 

Location: Great Hall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Date: August 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)

Time: 6:55 a.m.

"Dawn, he is no Prince Charming. He's more likely to get cast as the snake in the Garden of Eden." Ginny groaned in frustration as she followed her best friend into the Great Hall for breakfast. They'd just got through cleaning up and changing clothes in the Sunstone common room and now they wanted some food.

The brunette ahead of Ginny just shrugged her shoulders as she wove her way between the tables toward Sunstones. "Alright, so he's your Michael."

"Off La Femme Nikita?" Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief. She vaguely waved at Colin Creevey as she passed him on the Gryffindor table.

Reaching Sunstones', Dawn spun to face Ginny. "Or Roswell. Take your pick."

"Neither, thanks." Ginny huffed. "One's known for murder, the other for abduction."

"Kidnapping."

"Whatever. Not interested." Ginny glared.

"Oh please!" Dawn rolled her eyes and plopped down into her empty spot at the table. "Like you wouldn't totally jump all at the chance of a little Michaely goodness."

"Draco Malfoy is not Roy Dupuis, nor is he Brenden Fehr." She slid smoothly down into her seat beside Dawn. "Hair color alone makes this comparison moot."

"Well if you'd just let me use the Spike compar…"

"NO!" Ginny glared at her again.

"Then it's back to Michael."

"Oh god, don't tell me they're doing that Muggle television thing again." Dare's lazy drawl sounded from behind them. They looked back over their shoulders to see him lean over towards Hunter conspiratorially. "I told you we shouldn't have let her spend the summer with Dawn. We'll never understand them again. They were bad enough before just speaking in Buffy code."

Ginny and Dawn rolled their eyes in unison before turning back to face the table. The three Seventh Years took the opportunity to move into their seats at the table as well. 

Then Chris turned to glare hard at the two younger girls. "Where the HELL were you last night?"

"Asleep in our comfy little beds?" Dawn smiled innocently.

"Nice try. I checked." Chris refused to back down from her glare. "Well? Where were you and why didn't you come back? We were worried sick!"

Not really seeing any other way out, Ginny sighed. "I was in the infirmary. We ran across a vamp and he roughed me up a bit. Dawn stayed with me to make sure I would be okay."

"WHAT?!?"

Oh, this was going to be fun…

Ginny and Dawn spent the next fifteen minutes explaining their latest escapade. Their friends were reasonably irate at having been excluded. They also seemed to blame that exclusion for Ginny's injuries. Neither Ginny, nor Dawn, had the heart to explain that they probably would have been about as much if not less help than Malfoy. Talking about fighting vampires was one thing, actually coming face to demon visage with one was quite another. Fear tended to paralyze you the first couple times.

After the three Seventh Years calmed down, Ginny and Dawn finally turned their attention to the food. Both were starved and dove into the activity with enthusiasm. Ginny vaguely heard Langford drop by at some point to reiterate his threats if they got suspended from play, but he had nothing on hot and delicious food and they didn't even pause to sneer at him. They were hungry.

Then as seven twenty-five came rolling around, the two girls reluctantly pushed away their food and climbed to their feet. They waved goodbye to their friends and headed for the doors. 

They were almost there when Ginny remembered something. She turned to glance down the Slytherin table and, as always, Malfoy's white blonde head of hair stood out among the crowd. Mentally groaning, Ginny forced her feet to move in that direction. She didn't miss the glares she received from other Slytherins, but she ignored them nonetheless. They had no effect on her anymore. They didn't matter. She was actually a little relieved to realize that.

"Mal-Ferret?"

Ginny was careful to keep all emotion from her voice. She scanned Malfoy and the people around him and couldn't help noticing how strange it was not to see Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Now Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson held the missing goons' seats. Ginny wasn't sure she liked these two any better. The look Parkinson was shooting her definitely wasn't pleasant, not that Pug-Face was exactly known for pleasant looks anyway. Zabini, on the other hand, just looked amused.

"Red?"

A snicker from her left told Ginny that Dawn had followed her. Ginny shot her best friend a warning glare before turning her attention back to the Slytherins. "We're to go to Dumbledore's office. He wants all our explanations together."

"And if I don't want to?"

Blaise and Pansy snickered loudly at his tone and Ginny fought the ingrained reaction to sneer at all three of them. Instead she held her blank mask in place and shrugged unconcerned. "Whatever." Without sparing the three another glance, Ginny headed once again for the doors with Dawn laughing lightly behind her.

By the time they exited the Great Hall and turned towards the front staircase, Malfoy was coming up behind them. "Red, what is your bloody problem?"

"I didn't ask to have you added to our group, Malfoy, and I'm certainly not going to beg you to do what you should."

Ginny led the way towards Dumbledore's office as she remembered it. It had been a few years so she might have been off, but Malfoy didn't protest so she kept on going. She assumed the other two were still following behind her, but at the moment she couldn't care less. Classes had yet to even begin and Ginny already knew that this just wasn't her day.

"I was being witty, Red. I do have a reputation to maintain, you know. Can't we seen associating with the rabble."

"Oh PUH-lease!" Dawn snorted. "You are so obvious."

Yep, they were still back there. They spent the rest of the walk bickering back and forth. Several times the Ferret attempted to pull Ginny in as well, but she was not in the mood. After the last failed attempt, Dawn told Malfoy as much and they left her alone.

The statue of a gargoyle that Ginny knew hid Dumbledore's office finally came into view and the group stopped. Ginny frowned at it. "He forgot to tell us the password."

Dawn rolled her eyes and groaned. "We're screwed. It could be anything."

"It's candy." "It's some stupid candy."

Ginny and Malfoy spoke together and then shared a rueful look. Noting Dawn's confused expression, Ginny went on to explain. "His password is always some type of candy. It's a school joke."

"Oh, okay." Dawn nodded as she walked passed them and straight up to the statue. She stared at it intently. "Reeses Cups." 

A moment of awkward silence descended. Ginny started to open her mouth to speak, but suddenly the statue moved to life. It drug slowly out of the way and revealed the winding staircase concealed behind it.

Dawn smiled proudly at the dumbfounded Ginny and Draco. "Professor Snow said she sent him some for Christmas last year and now he's addicted."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but Draco just continued to frown. "What's a Reeses' Cup? Why would someone want to eat a cup?"

Smirking Ginny looked at him. "And you fanatical pureblood wizards say we're ignorant." Sticking her nose up in the air, Ginny strutted past him and started to make her way up the staircase. She almost lost her composure all together as she just barely picked up Dawn's whispered explanation of Reeses Cups and the joys of milk chocolatey goodness to Draco Malfoy.

----

Location: Dumbledore's Office

Date: August 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)

Time: 7:30 a.m.

Whatever Ginny had expected to see as she entered Dumbledore's office, this wasn't it. She'd thought a cozy little meeting with just Dumbledore and their unlucky trio. She'd thought maybe another teacher or possibly Madame Pomfrey as the nurse had treated Ginny for her injuries. She wasn't, however, prepared for the group before her. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remis Lupin, and Sirius Black in the same room. The unlucky, unlikely trio gulped. This was not good.

"Please," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at them as he motioned to the three open chairs before his desk, "have a seat and let us begin."

"I bloody knew I didn't want to." Malfoy muttered under his breath.

Ginny fought back hysterical laughter at his comment and then glared at him resentfully before taking the chair in the middle. Dawn took the chair on Ginny's left and Draco her right.

Malfoy was still grumbling. "Don't know what your bloody problem is. Got a whole room full of Weasel fans here. Only one that can stand me is Snape."

"Tragic that." Ginny snorted as her eyes flashed into his. Then she reluctantly looked back to the front and faced the panel of teachers before her. The only sign to begin was Dumbledore's lifted brow. Ginny decided to go ahead and get it over with. She took a deep breath and the words started to spill out. "So, this whole ruddy mess began yesterday in Divination with my stupid vision. No one bothered to ask what the vision was, but I suppose I'll tell you anyway. Hogwarts has a vampire infestation and Dawn and I, as always, are right in the bloody middle of it."

And the story poured forth. First Ginny's account of her vision and what she and Dawn believed might come to pass. She left out her encounter with Malfoy outside the infirmary and the 'Dark Mark' question, but pretty much spilled the rest. 

Dawn went on to explain that they'd foolishly doubted the vision and went to check it out themselves. She skirted around the issue of her sister's status, but did explain her reluctance to let Buffy know things weren't exactly all sunshine and roses at Hogwarts. She went on to point out that they'd had every intention of bringing their findings to the Headmaster's attention and were doing so now. This garnered quite a few disbelieving looks from the panel, but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Ginny knew he believed them.

Finally Malfoy explained his part in the affair. He'd been out…patrolling the hallway outside the Sunstone common room in his duty as prefect when he'd spotted Ginny and Dawn making their escape from the portrait hole. As was his duty, Malfoy followed the girls down to the infirmary and became hopelessly entangled in the events that came to pass thereafter. He was completely blameless in the whole disaster. 

"And giving them detention outside the common room was quite out of the question, was it Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius Black asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall nodded, "I must agree. Had detention been given prior to leaving the Fourth Floor this entire mishap might have been avoided." She paused and then looked pointedly at Malfoy. "Might I ask if we dare hope that your obsession with patrolling the Gryffindor common room has now passed?"

"In favor of Sunstone?" Dawn gawked at the witch. "Well, I sure as hell hope not. Harry can keep him."

"DAWN!" Ginny barked at her best friend and seriously considering slapping her hand over the brunette's mouth.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the banter taking place around him. Ginny was unsurprised that McGonagall's accusations didn't even phase him. Nothing did, really. Possibly a few things of late, but…

"I noticed that Miss Weasley was now a Prefect and only wanted to assure myself that she had no valid reason for being out past curfew." He finally answered Professor Black's question.

Dawn snorted loudly in disbelief at that statement and most of the panel seemed to agree, but Ginny was too busy processing the fact that once again Malfoy had noticed something that her brother couldn't even lay claim to. Only the Sunstones knew she was a Prefect. She'd worn her badge the day before, but as no duties had been assigned to her as yet (the first Sunstone Prefect Meeting was later tonight), Ginny really hadn't thought to advertise her new status. But Malfoy noticed it nonetheless…

"Interesting." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes landed on Malfoy for a long moment before flickering to Dawn and then moving back settle on Ginny. "And is that all?"

Ginny bit her lip. She didn't know how much she should really say. Was it her place? She was only a student and these teachers doubtlessly knew exactly what they were doing. Should she voice an opinion that was unsolicited and most likely unwanted?

"Miss Weasley?"

Throwing a desperate look to Dawn, Ginny cleared her throat. "Well, I suppose so, sir…"

Correctly interpreting Ginny's expression, Dawn gave a deep sigh and looked bluntly to the old wizard. "No, that isn't all we have to say. We mean absolutely no disrespect, Professor Dumbledore, but frankly Hogwarts is not prepared for the situation it now faces." She paused and Ginny could practically see her slipping on her Buffy mask. Dawn tended to pull on her Buffy mask when she needed to be a leader and get a point across. 

The brunette now looked seriously from teacher to teacher refusing to be backed down by sneers or outraged expressions. "What Professors Black and McGonagall suggested a moment ago only proves that fact."

McGonagall looked outraged, but Black just looked curious. He nodded to Dawn. "Care to explain?"

Dawn looked pointedly to Ginny. Biting back the reflex to turn invisible and back down when faced by these formidable professors that she respected so much, Ginny took a deep breath and nodded slightly. She and Dawn were a team. They had to stand together on this. She forced herself to speak up and forever shatter her shy little mold.

"What if Malfoy had stopped us? What if we weren't there?" Ginny asked them. She met each pair of cold, hard, curious, or twinkling eyes before continuing. "Would I have been hurt? No. Would Dawn have almost ended up vamp food? Probably not. But then we'd also have a student running around Hogwarts with a very nasty appetite right now. Who knows how many unsuspecting students he'd have gotten too before someone with the right knowledge and power could stop him?"

A heavy silence settled as that information began to sink in. Dawn nodded to them. "Yes, we made a mistake by not coming to you beforehand, but not going at all was certainly not the answer. That vamp was going to rise and someone had to be there to dust him. That someone just happened to be us."

"The fact remains that the vampire is now…dust." Snape spoke the term with obvious distaste. "The danger has passed…"

"No, it hasn't." Ginny cut him off shaking her head. She saw Snape's eyes flash and only sighed to herself. Another enemy she didn't need. "What about his Sire, Professor? When the body was found was the Sire destroyed as well?" The silence that descended was her answer. "Then we've at least one other vampire to find. That's assuming the vampire is working alone…"

"Which he or she isn't, because they basically don't." Dawn jumped back in with fervor. "Vampires tend to run in packs or Orders with a leader, usually but not always a Master Vampire, and his or her minions. They tend to track and lure their prey individually, but they live and travel together. They're social. Vampires like to be surrounded by other vampires."

"And two Fifth Year girls are the experts on this subject?" Snape sneered at them.

Dawn's eyes flashed as she took up the challenge. "How about an example?"

"Yes, please Miss Summers." Dumbledore put in his two cents worth. He seemed to be enjoying the show.

Dawn jerked her head in a short nod. "Let's start with Angelus, the Scourge of Europe. He began his unlife traveling with his Sire Darla. Darla was the favorite of the Master of her Order, the Order of Aurelius. They originally meant to stay with the Order, but Angelus wasn't exactly big on following orders and being humble so he decided to become a Master himself and go out with Darla on their own."

"The two kept several minions with them at almost all times, but eventually wanted to expand the family. Angelus found his first childe in Drusilla, an innocent girl meant to be a nun with the power of sight. Angelus slaughtered Dru's entire family and then turned her directly after she'd taken her holy vows."

A couple of gasps sounded at that information, but Ginny noticed that Dumbledore, Snape, and Black didn't seem the least surprised. Noting that for future reference, Ginny turned her attention back to Dawn right before she started speaking again.

"The trio were happy for a couple of decades. Angelus was rather fond of his new toy and used Dru's visions to evade any attempts on his unlife. But after a while, Dru's constant need for attention and affection wore thin and Angelus decided to allow Drusilla a pet of her very own." Dawn smiled and only Ginny understood its meaning. "Hence the rebirth of William the Bloody, better known as Spike."

Ginny felt Malfoy jump at the name, but the shock he obviously felt didn't so much as flicker in his face. She was impressed.

"Now the family was whole. Angelus to lead the pack, Darla as his lover and voice of experience, Drusilla to drop in the gift of foresight and innocent almost pure insanity, and Spike as the fresh young blood always ready for the next kill or the next adventure. The Scourge of Europe and his family offed an ugly death to anyone who crossed their path for the next twenty or so years." Dawn locked her eyes once again with Snape's in a battle of wills. "Without the proper preparation and training those four vampires alone would have eaten Hogwarts alive."

"Hogwarts is not under threat of attack by the Scourge of Europe!" Snape snapped completely losing his temper to have been bested by a student.

"I never said we were!" Dawn snapped right back. "The Scourge of Europe isn't the point. He's all helping the helpless and broody at the moment. The point is that Hogwarts is under the threat of a vampire infestation and neither the students, nor most of the teachers are prepared for this type of battle!"

A tense silence fell as Dawn and Snape continued their glaring contest. Ginny finally cleared her throat to break the tension. Snape relaxed slightly and Ginny thought a little sulkily, while Dawn shot Ginny a rueful shrug.

"What it comes down to in the end is that the threat is far from over." Ginny spoke calmly and slowly to avoid arousing tempers again. "The vampires are not gone and something has to be done about them."

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded his agreement, "the other professors and I have come to much the same conclusion. Our problem, as it now stands, is in exactly what can be done. As Miss Summers so aptly displayed," He shot Dawn a soothing smile, "this is quite frankly new ground for Hogwarts and we're unsure of what steps can and should be taken to prevent further tragedies. Professor Snape's suggestion to contact the current Slayer…"

"Won't work." Dawn shook her head firmly, but her voice was colored with regret. "She's finally landed the perfect job and she can't risk that. Besides, she's too busy with the Hellmouth. If the Slayer takes a vacation the Big Bads tend to come play."

"What…" Malfoy stared around Ginny at Dawn in disbelief. "You mean that Slayer rubbish is real? I thought she was just a bloody myth, a legend?"

"Real and really tied up where she's at." Dawn informed him. "She can't just drop everything to help us with a few vamps." Biting her lip thoughtfully, Dawn looked back to Dumbledore. "Ginny and I had another idea though. It would still be calling in reinforcements, just not the Slayer herself. We could ask a couple of her partners to come over until the situation is resolved. They'd be more than capable of cleaning out the vamps and protecting the school on that front."

"Her partners?" Sirius Black asked curiously. Ginny didn't like the knowing look in his eyes, but she knew there was little she could do about it now.

Dawn looked to Ginny for confirmation of moving forward. Ginny rolled her eyes and spoke up herself. "Her boyfriend and one of her best friends."

"And these friends would be helpful how?" Snape inquired. He sounded curious despite himself.

"Best friend's an extremely powerful Wiccan witch who's been fighting vamps and demons on the Hellmouth since she was sixteen, and the boyfriend is a vampire with a soul. He's one hundred and twenty or so with ample experience in killing his own kind." Dawn answered.

"Then it's true?" Snape demanded as his eyes widened in disbelief. He stared intently at Dawn. "Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, was cursed with a soul and now fights to save innocents from his own kind?"

The room fell silence once again at that question. McGonagall and Lupin looked shocked, Black looked extremely curious, Dumbledore only mildly less so, and Malfoy looking to Ginny confused as hell.

Dawn smirked. "It's true, but you've got the wrong vamp. Angel's stationed in L.A. at the moment and he and the Slayer are SO history. Besides, Angel will be pushing two-fifty soon. Nope," she continued happily, "I'm talking about Spike. Got souled a little over a year ago and working on redemption ever since."

The disbelief and suspicion were back in Snape's eyes full-force. He looked from Dawn to Ginny and back again, before finally asking the question most prevalent on his mind. "And how, exactly, do you happen to know so much about vampires, the Slayer, and all her friends?"

"Because, Mr. Creepy Guy," Dawn leaned forward in her chair, "I happen to be her little sister."

==========

End of Chapter

==========

Well? Hope you liked it! I'd love any suggestions or comments you can throw my way! I really want to keep this story going, so PLEASE let me know if you want me to keep writing it!

Hope to hear from some of you soon!

PLEASE R&R!!!

Catch you later,  
  
Jade Elise

==========

Next Chapter: Ginny and Dawn still have more music to face and more secrets to reveal…how will the professors and Malfoy take it? 

Coming Soon: A drop in from some out-of-town guests…


	14. Chapter 12: Facing the Music

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
  
Note: SORRY it took me so long. I'm trying to get back sped up on this, but I'm just getting killed by RL and other projects. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Summary: Ginny and Dawn still have more music to face and more secrets to reveal…how will the professors and Malfoy take it? 

Feedback:

kelikei   
Shini Maxwell   
Lilikins  
JennJenn  
CoffeeJunkie33  
FallenAngel  
Peppers  
Emily22  
Back flip-flop  
not telling ya  
Emily  
Ennui  
Adie  
JavaGirl  
Vld  
Chaos  
A Happy Person  
Ms. Tangerine Speedo  
BloodOfAReptile  
Helen  
Lauren  
Yopgi-chunsa  
SilverArrow  
MelissaAdams  
Sine  
Athene Saile  
ladypanther  
Eedoe  
Polgara-5  
She-Who-Hates-Sunshine  
Jill  
wild kat  
SamiJo  
Eclipse  
CarleeAK  
Litine  
Shattered Destiny  
Ginnyrules890  
Brown-Sugar  
Crazy Luvolee  
Ember  
Pandora666

Thank you for commenting on my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it and continue to give me comments. I enjoy reading them and knowing what you think of them.

Saintly Smile: Sorry that I was wrong. Where I live the schools start in August and I didn't know that English schools started later than that, but thanks for the comments anyways.

Krisa: Don't worry, there will be much more Draco action…hehehe… thanks for your comments on my story.

Chanita: Thanks for commenting. Sometimes I wonder if I portray them all right or if there personality is off.

Forestfire: um… no… hehehe…not sure I get the Independence Day reference, sorry.

Johanna: Yeah, there really isn't too much to crossover there, but I would see a problem with having HP and LOTRs crossover. I really don't know how I would pull that one off… hehehe… thanks for the comments.

sammy_237 : Yeah, I'm sad that Buffy ended too. It really was an awesome show. I've been watching since the beginning. I don't know if my story is good enough to be published, but thanks for the comments… hehehe…I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Ice Queen: I always try to keep the characters true to themselves. I may change them or have them change over time, but never just a full turn around change. In other words, Spike will be Spike… not a puppy…hehehe…thanks for giving me some feedback…

Now, onto the story…

=========== 

Chapter Twelve: Facing the Music

=========== 

Location: Dumbledore's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Date: August 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)  
Time: 7:50 a.m.

"We are expected to believe…" Snape's sneering voice filled the stunned silence, "that you spent the last year working alongside the Slayer? That you slayed vampires and demons and helped to save the world on a weekly basis?"

"Basically." Dawn nodded. "Well, actually longer than last year for me and we faced more Uber-vamps and Bringers than actual vampires last year, but you get the point."

"Uber-vamps?" McGonagall squeaked.

"Turok-Hans." Ginny explained. "Ancient equivalent of vampires. Much stronger than the average vamp, but lacking in brains, creativity, and very easily spotted in a crowd."

"They basically kicked the shit out of us for a while." Dawn continued. "Then Buffy found out head-chopping was a weakness and we got better."

Sirius Black looked to Ginny in amazement. "You fought these creatures?"

Ginny shrugged awkwardly. "What Dawn said. Once Buffy found out about beheading we got really good with aiming a severing charm at their necks."

"Now we have wicked aim." Dawn nodded in agreement. "We'd miss every once and a while and take off an arm or cut them in half, but it usually distracted them enough for another quick charm to finish them off."

"And yet one simple vampire almost finished you off last night." Snape mocked.

Dawn's eyes narrowed menacingly and Ginny sighed. These two were going to end up killing each other. The brunette glared at the greasy professor. "One simple vampire is all it takes to kill any person, especially if you're distracted or don't take them seriously. We were talking to Malfoy when the vamp rose. We were distracted and we were facing a vampire for the first time without Buffy within screaming distance. We panicked and we screwed up." She turned her head to grin at Ginny. "Then Ginny snapped into Slayer Mode and saved my ass."

For a moment the two girls just smiled at each other and seemed to forget they weren't alone in the room. It was like that sometimes. They could just exist in their own little best friend world. It was also rather unnerving for people to witness.

"BLOODY HELL!" Malfoy broke the silence quite effectively as he yelled out his favorite profanity. He spoke to Dawn, but his eyes locked on Ginny. Shock and another emotion Ginny couldn't begin to name raced through the gray depths. "You're not saying Gin's a Slayer?"

Ginny snorted. "Could you look a bit more horrified if you tried?"

"Nope." Dawn shook her head and corrected his misassumption. "Ginny's not the Slayer. There's only supposed to be one Slayer at a time, but a quirk of fate left us with two at the moment. One's my sister Buffy and the other is Faith." She looked back to Dumbledore solemnly. "Faith's a little messed up. That's why I didn't suggest calling her. She's on the road to redemption and getting better, but the general consensus is that she still needs a good long time to heal properly. Besides, we don't exactly know where she is right now anyway. Buffy could find her, but she won't. Faith's not ready to handle full time slayage again yet."

"You said 'Slayer Mode' a moment ago, Summers." Malfoy pointed out. "And you were referring to Gi…" He seemed to realize he was being too familiar with Ginny's first name, "Red."

Dawn rolled her eyes, both at his question and the obvious name-change tactic. "I just meant that she slipped into the groove. Warriors in dangerous situations tend to enter a zone all their own. It's when they usually start kicking butt and taking names. Buffy coined the phrase so it's called 'Slayer Mode'." She directed this explanation to a still twinkling Dumbledore. "Ginny is not the Slayer." The all-too-knowing Headmaster only lifted one brow before Dawn sighed. "At least not yet."

"DAWN!" Ginny screeched as she glared at her best friend for revealing yet another of their secrets. "Feel free NOT to share!"

Though looking a bit shocked himself, Snape still had the pure meanness to smirk at Ginny before looking back to Dawn. "Miss Summers? You were saying?"

"Uh…umm…" Dawn shot Ginny a remorseful wince before she looked back to the intense stares of the professors and broke, "it's just a potential thing, okay? Gin's just a slayer-in-training. It doesn't mean she's going to actually be the Slayer or anything, only that it's possible she'll be called if the current Slayer dies. It's not that big a deal."

Clearly neither the professors nor Malfoy shared her opinion. The professors began to mutter amongst themselves and Malfoy just took the opportunity to curse rather vehemently under his breath. Ginny turned her attention to glaring down Dawn for all she was worth.

Scrambling under her best friend's glare and trying to fix the situation somehow, Dawn tried to reassure the concerned adults. "No! You guys, it really isn't that big a deal. There could be hundreds of potentials, thousands, millions!" Dumbledore hit her again with his lie-detector look. "Okay twelve…but we're all betting on Kennedy!"

"DAWN!"

Dawn's eyes snapped frantically to Ginny's "Oops?"

"A potential Slayer at Hogwarts." Sirius Black's voice sounded out with more than a little disbelief. "Bet that's never happened before."

"It has." Snape snarled at Black while reveling in the opportunity to prove the other man wrong. "It happened once before; some four decades ago…"

"Albus, doesn't a Slayer or potential Slayer need one of those Watcher fellows following her about? Should we contact them?" McGonagall added her two cents.

"I'm afraid they're rather out of business at the moment." Sirius explained calmly. "Unfortunate explosion last year at their headquarters. I believe it was attributed to a severe gas leak."

Ginny couldn't help but snort at that. Thankfully the professors were too busy rambling to each other to notice the sound from her. She shot a glance at Dawn. The brunette looked both horrified and amused. Ginny wanted to hit her…hard. Dawn just couldn't keep that mouth shut, could she?

"What really happened to the blokes?"

Taken aback, Ginny turned startled eyes on Malfoy and blocked out the other conversations taking place around her. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't miss the snort, Red. What really happened to the Watching place?"

"Watchers' Council Headquarters, Malfoy." Ginny corrected him automatically and then frowned over her answer to his question. "It was bombed while the Council was in session. Almost the entire Council was lost in the explosion along with a rather extensive and irreplaceable library on the occult."

Blowing out a breath, Malfoy shook his head in disbelief. "And I suppose you know who was responsible?"

"Doesn't matter now." Ginny explained. "They're dead."

"How though? What happened…"

"They're dead." Ginny repeated and her tone made it clear the subject was closed.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Red?" Malfoy questioned almost to himself.

Ginny's eyes turned deadly serious as shadows of things seen and done shifted through them. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, Draco. Take my advice and leave it alone."

"Too late." Malfoy's eyes turned serious as well. "I'm a part of this now, Ginny, and you can't get rid of me that easily. I can be bloody annoying and persistent when I want to."

"Or just when you breathe." Ginny smirked.

That familiar Malfoy smirk curved his lips. "A gift, that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Dawn's voice snapped Ginny back to the other main conversation taking place, "what if we do the 'two birds, one stone' deal?"

"What is she talking about, Albus?" McGonagall sounded flustered. "Do these children speak English?"

"Of course not," Snape sneered, "they're Americans."

Dawn snorted. "You, Creepy Guy, need to yank that pike out of your arse and loosen up a bit, as Spike would say."

Snape's mouth fell open is disbelief. His mind clearly could not process that a student, a young girl at that, had actually spoken to him thus. 

Ginny felt a giggle escape her throat and slapped her hand over her mouth to hold it back. Thankfully a full-out chuckle from Sirius' position and a mysteriously awkward cough from Malfoy covered it up.

"As I was saying," Dawn completely ignored the chaos her comment caused to the professors before her and drew back to the point, "If you're so worried about Gin having a Watcher then let Spike and Willow cover it. They're both qualified. Spike's more equipped to protect Ginny than anyone save Buffy, and Giles was actually going to recommend for Willow join the Watchers' Council at one point." She threw up her hands dramatically. "See? Spike and Willow help patrol and take out the vamps; Spike and Willow watch over your favorite little potential Slayer Ginny. Two birds, one stone."

"An excellent argument, Miss Summers." Professor Dumbledore finally spoke up and everyone else fell silent to hear what the final decision would be. 

That was the way it worked, really. Discussions and arguments were held, any opinion could be heard, and then Dumbledore spoke and everyone else followed his orders.

"I believe, Miss Summers and Miss Weasley have the right of it." Dumbledore addressed both his professors and students. "They have clearly dealt with such situations before and I must agree that calling for reinforcements seems wise. If Miss Summers and her sister, the Slayer, can vouch for these two friends then I see no reason we cannot trust them." His eyes were almost alarmingly solemn as they landed on Snape. "They're help can hardly worsen the situation at any rate. We knew that something must be done."

"I still believe the Slayer…"

"Cannot come, Severus." Dumbledore cut him off. "You heard, Miss Summers, and I hardly believe she would lie about something so easily proven false. I must speak with her sister before approaching her friends at any rate. A lie on Dawn's part would be pointless. The girl has a job that she must do and a Hellmouth that she must guard."

"Of course, Albus." Snape sighed in defeat.

"Now," Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle once again and Ginny noticed that that twinkle sent a surge of relief through her, "you three may take your leave and hurry along to your first class. I shall handle the rest personally."

Dawn's eyes went wide as she realized what that might entail. "Professor? Do…do you mean calling my sister? I could do that for you, you know. It wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"I'm sure, it would not." Dumbledore sent her an amused smile. "But I shall handle it nonetheless."

With a comical wince, Dawn forced a smile of acceptance to her face and pushed herself to her feet. "Of course, Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny smirked and stood as well. She saw and felt Malfoy follow suit. The fact that she actually felt him beside her was not reassuring. What was wrong with her? Why was she so attuned to his every move, his every word, his every thing? 

She'd noticed the faint scent of whatever cologne he wore. She even knew that it was the same one from the last two days, but different from the scent he'd preferred a year ago. She'd noticed that although he still slicked back his hair, as always, somehow it looked less severe this year. It made her wonder. What would it look like loose? How long was it exactly? She'd noticed that he'd grown at least four inches and filled out to match his height. Ron didn't have much on him now and Ginny wondered vaguely if that annoyed her brother. 

Ginny couldn't help but notice all these things. Malfoy was growing into a very good-looking man, and Ginny couldn't seem to stop noticing. Why couldn't she just not notice him? What the bloody hell was wrong with her? 

Forcing all of this away, Ginny nodded once more to the professors and turned with her two companions to leave. She was still so caught up in her own thoughts, her own issues, that it took a moment to realize what Dawn was groaning as they left. With a flicker of interest, Ginny leaned in closer to her friend.

"I am so dead. I am so dead. I am so…so…so…very dead." Dawn groaned this phrase over and over again. She seemed to be caught in her very own feedback loop.

For a moment Ginny felt sorry for her best friend and the imminent arrival of Hurricane Buffy that Dawn was destined to suffer. Then she remembered that the professors now knew she was a potential Slayer and that she had Dawn to thank for it. A contented smile curved Ginny's lips. She even flashed it at a slightly confused Malfoy as she hummed a little happy song under her breath and made her way down the staircase and out past the statue of the gargoyle. 

Sometimes, Ginny realized, life was fair.

----

Location: Great Hall  
Date: August 26th, 2003  
Time: 12:10 p.m.

"Okay, is it always that bad? Cause if so…Tuesdays are becoming my least favorite day of the week." Dawn grumbled to Ginny as they took their seats at the Sunstone table for lunch. They'd just left their first dose of Potions and Advanced Transfiguration back to back. It was not a pleasant four-hour block, and both girls seriously doubted their ability to pull passing grades. Was it too late for a schedule change?

Ginny snorted as she rested her head on her crossed arms. "Sorry to break it to you, but we have the same thing on Thursdays, and we aren't quite through yet. We've still got Herbology this afternoon."

"Oh goody!"

"Not to mention the imminent arrival of hell when Dumbledore gets through chatting with your sister."

"Thanks much for the reminder."

"And the possibility of more of the undead population dropping in for a visit tonight."

"You're just a sweetheart." Dawn shot Ginny a pointed look. "Are you ever going to forgive me for slipping?"

"Slipping is telling someone my latest crush, which you've already done by the way. Slipping is not telling the Headmaster of my school that I'm a potential Slayer. That's diving headfirst into destroying my life. You're lucky I'm speaking to you."

"A potential what? I thought there could be only one."

With identical groans, Ginny and Dawn spun to face their trio of Seventh Year friends again. Dawn shot Ginny a rueful grin. "Why do we keep doing this?"

"At least it wasn't your mouth this time." Ginny grumbled to her with another dark frown. Putting on her most mocking expression, Ginny looked to Dare. "That's Highlander, dear. I have no intention of going about chopping off heads."

"Well, technically…"

"Human heads." Ginny cut her off with a glare. She looked back to Dare. "There is only one Slayer at a time and I'm certainly not her. Let's please choose another subject to butcher, shall we?"

"What subject?" Hunter shrugged unconcerned as he took his open seat next to Ginny. She couldn't help but sigh to herself as she scanned his appearance. His robes were hung open to reveal a form-fitting baby blue shirt snug against sculpted abs and a pair navy blue jeans just tight enough to bring out his killer butt. He looked just scrumptious. 

A goofy grin curved Ginny's lips and she completely lost her train of thought.

Noticing Ginny's distraction, Chris rolled her eyes in disgust and moved around the end of the table to sit facing them. Dare took his seat by Dawn. "You were saying?" The blonde Keeper finally spoke up.

"Oh…" Ginny bit her lip. "Umm…" She looked desperately to Dawn. "I was saying?"

"Not much of anything, Gin, unless looks can talk and then Hunter would be blushing right now." Dawn smirked.

Ginny felt her face heat up as if to prove her friend's assumption. She narrowed her eyes on the brunette. "You aren't helping your case any, missy."

"Okay, now you're even talking like Willow. It's getting scary."

"Anyway…" Ginny rolled her eyes. "How were your classes this morning?"

Chris shrugged. "Pretty much the norm." Her eyes lit up. "Oh, but your boy the Ferret lost twenty points for Slytherin in Sixth and Seventh Year DADA for being late to class. He walked in at the same time as the teacher and they were both ten minutes late."

"But he was with us!" Dawn's eyes went big as she shot Ginny an outraged look. "We were all in a meeting with the Headmaster, and the DADA teacher was there too. That's not fair!"

Ginny shrugged unconcerned. "Sirius and Draco have issues." She frowned. "Come to think of it, just about everyone and Draco have issues."

"Ah…so it's Draco now, is it?" Amusement sparked in Chris' eyes. "When did that happen?"

'Good bloody question,' Ginny thought to herself, but tried to shrug the question away. "Just a name. Malfoy, Draco, Ferret, Mal-Ferret, Stupid Git…they're just names."

"Of course." Chris nodded unconvinced.

"Don't worry about the Ferret too much, Dawn." Dare cut in. "The Potions professor gave Slytherin fifty points in class today and managed to weasel us out of another twenty for no apparent reason."

"We lost five, Slytherin got fifteen." Ginny filled them in. "Thankfully we beat Snape to class so he couldn't deduct points for being late." She looked to Dawn. "I told you he's always like that."

"Damn." Dawn grumbled. "Creepy Guy IS worse than Rudley."

The five quickly decided to drop the deep conversations and focus on food. They chatted lightly about classwork, homework, teachers, and other students as they filled their plates and then proceeded to empty them. 

Hunter and Ginny talked Quidditch. They discussed their first practices, their first official match some month and a half away, and the new players. Chris threw in her ideas for a few new strategies she'd worked on over the summer and possibilities for new formations that might work with Dawn as a Chaser. Ginny shot down a few that sounded too complex or confusing, but quickly pulled out her Quidditch notepad to jot down the rest. 

Hunter asked their opinion on building team unity, which couldn't be easy with Langford on the team. Chris voted for a party, but Ginny thought a prank war might be something they could all dive into. What better bonding experience than embarrassing other people together? She pushed away any twinges of guilt and promised herself she'd steer the group away from Gryffindor.

"So, why hasn't your brother come storming over demanding the details of last night yet, Gin?" Dawn questioned once they finished eating. The group was moving back onto more serious subjects. Not that Quidditch didn't classify as serious, but near-death experiences ranked slightly higher for most everyone save Langford.

Ginny shrugged at the question. She was a little mystified herself. She'd expected the Weasley third degree by now. "I suppose he hasn't heard yet. With any luck, he won't hear at all."

"Oh, I know…"

"BIT! MINI-RED!" The loud accented voice cut through the room like butter. Conversations instantly died and every head turned in the direction of the main doors.

"I KNOW you didn't just say that." Dawn finished on a sigh.

The owner of that unmistakable voice literally growled as he stormed forward towards the two familiar heads he'd picked out on the far table. Silence reigned as the students of Hogwarts waited to see what happened next. Few people even registered the petite redhead following calmly behind the growling man with a smirk curving her lips. She shrugged her apology to anyone looking and tried to keep up pace with the enraged creature.

"I'm going to kill you! I REALLY BLOODY AM!" His intended targets winced at his tone and his eyes flashed with satisfaction at their expressions. Things were moving along nicely. "I'm going to rip you apart limb from limb, suck you completely dry, and use your baby toe bones as toothpicks!" He paused thoughtfully about five meters from the table. "Though, probably not in that order."

Ginny and Dawn gulped and looked to each other. "We can explain!"

The unassuming redhead now stormed up beside the furious male. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapped her foot, and shot the two girls a pointed look. "Well then you just better get hoppin' missies. See this?" She pointed to her face. "This is the 'Resolve Face' and I want some answers now!"

==========  
End of Chapter  
==========

Well? Hope you liked it! Hopefully it was slightly worth the wait. PLEASE let me know if you like it! I'd love any suggestions or comments you can throw my way! 

Hope to hear from some of you soon!

PLEASE R&R!!!

Catch you later,  
  
Jade Elise

==========

Next Chapter: Ginny and Dawn have to deal with the two new Hogwarts guests and are still trying to hide the full extent of their past exploits from the Dream Team. They won't be able to keep hiding it for long…especially when the vamps claim another victim…


	15. Chapter 13: William and Willow

Title: Ginny From the Block

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…

Note: Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. Real life just hasn't let up on me lately. Also, I would like to apologize that I'm not going to give individual responses to feedback, but I really don't have time this time and I just wanted to get the chapter posted so you would have something to read! Hope you like the chapter anyway! Do know that your FEEDBACK is what is keeping me writing on this one and I desperately need and appreciate it! PLEASE send some my way…hehehe…

On to the chapter…

============ 

Chapter Thirteen: William and Willow

============ 

Location: Great Hall  
Date: August 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)  
Time: 12:40 p.m.

They made quite the picture. Ginny couldn't really even blame the other students for staring. Spike was dressed, as always, in his black jeans, black t-shirt, and long black leather duster. His bleached blonde hair contrasted with the dark material and the Great Hall lighting just enough to make him appear dangerous, edgy, and sexy as hell. Willow, on the other hand, was dressed in a casual but very attractive ensemble of blue jeans and a hunter green form-fitting silk shirt. Her dark red hair hung down to just past her shoulders in soft curls. The look radiated earthy, comfortable, and approachable. The resolve face she was sporting with it would send a chill down any Scooby's spine. Neither Ginny, nor Dawn was immune.

"Spike…uh…" Dawn gulped for what seemed like the millionth time.

Snapping herself out of her shock, Ginny again took in all the attention they were gathering from other tables. It was amazing someone hadn't fallen off into the bloody floor yet. They were leaning at all sorts of odd angles for a peak at the show at the Sunstone table. 

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust at the nosy display before taking a deep breath and plastering an enthusiastic smile on her lips. "Hello Spike, Wills, we were just finishing lunch. Would you care to join us?"

Willow frowned for a moment, but then she seemed to remember their surroundings as well. She looked at the curious students eyeing them and then turned back to smile ruefully at Ginny. Slipping in to join Ginny's act, Willow's posture visibly relaxed and she nodded calmly. "Sure." Her eyes glinted with determination as she turned down the volume so only Ginny, Dawn, Spike, and a few others could hear her. "But the resolve face stays on."

Ginny just nodded thankfully to the other redhead; then turned an inquiring glance on Spike with a lifted brow.

The blonde vampire just lifted a brow right back. Spike was not unaware of the attention they were getting; he simply didn't care. Or more likely, he relished it. "Unless they have O Negative, Ginger, I'll pass."

A series of gasps sounded from around them and Ginny just groaned. She knew they'd never gotten around to explaining something to their gang. Spinning back to face her friends, Ginny quickly started to whisper an abbreviated version of Spike's situation. "He's a good vamp." That ought to hold them for now.

"Oh, Onion Blossom!" Dawn seemed to have finally found her voice. Ginny wondered briefly at her logic, but then smirked as Dawn continued. "Nice tasty onion flower thingy all for Spike!" She grabbed the appetizer in question and shoved it up for Spike's inspection.

Spike fought valiantly for a whole twenty seconds to keep up his menacing look, but finally gave up and licked his lips. "As good as the Bronze's?"

"Only one way to find out…"

With a reluctant shrug of his shoulders, Spike sighed. "Okay Bit, but I'm still going to…"

"Rip off my bloody head and drink from my brain stem. Yeah, I know."

Throwing his rapt audience one last menacing growl for affect, Spike slowly strutted the last five or so feet to the table. Dawn, keeping Spike locked in her sweetest little smile, grabbed Dare from beside her and shoved him up off the bench and out of the way so Spike could sit down. The dark-haired Seventh Year sent Dawn a glare before rounded the end of the table and plopping down on the open bench seat next to Chris.

Ginny noticed Willow frowning over where to sit and bit her lip. The younger redhead put on her best puppy dog eyes and glanced up pleadingly at her boyfriend. For a moment Hunter's mouth just fell open in affront at being booted for another girl, but then he rolled his eyes in disgust and slid down the bench to let Willow fit in between them. 

Chris, from her safe seat facing the odd group of her friends and their friends, just laughed at the antics and continued to watch the show.

Now that the strange dangerous looking blonde and the pretty redhead were seated, most of the students in the hall found their interest drawn back to the food before them or new conversations of their own. More than a few of these new conversations centered on the possible identity of the two strangers and their relationship to Weasley and her new best friend, but thankfully they dropped the staring and gaping. Things were moving relatively back to normal.

Ginny turned her attention to the older redheaded witch now sitting beside her. Even with the less than ideal situation Ginny now found herself in, she still felt a spurt of pleasure at seeing Willow again. She realized that although only a few days had passed, she was already missing the Scooby gang terribly.

Willow was frowning at the food selections before her. "They serve Onion Blossoms, Potato Skins, and Buffalo Wings in England?"

"They do now." Ginny shrugged. She was still trying to understand Dumbledore's ideas of new cuisine herself. 

Shaking her head ruefully and pushing idle chat aside; Willow turned extremely concerned eyes on Ginny. "So? Tell me what happened."

"Buffy didn't explain?"

"Buffy woke us up at five this morning with this really long Giles-esque spill about dark wizards and dark creatures. I don't think she ever got around to what you'd done." Willow explained with a frown. "Or I'd dozed back off by then. Both are entirely possible because Buffy was in a mood."

With a grimace, Ginny began to fill her in. She told Willow about yesterday and the announcement of the first victim. She told her about having the vision and being pulled out too soon. She explained the plan to verify the vision before calling in Dumbledore and Buffy, and finished up by recounting the actual attack and the meeting with Dumbledore thereafter.

By the time Ginny finished explaining Willow was shaking her head sadly. "You knew that vision wasn't a fluke, Gin. You don't do flukes. You're too good for that. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, obviously." Ginny released a pent up sigh and found herself spilling her troubles to the woman she knew would listen and not judge. "I guess I just…I just choked, really. The thought of all those people knowing about my visions and what I'd seen? I'm not at Sunstone anymore, Will. I'm at Hogwarts, and here I'm not supposed to stand out. I'm supposed to just be…"

"Little Ginny Weasley?" Willow smiled sadly at Ginny's nod. "Oh, do I know the feeling well. This may come as quite the shock, but I wasn't always the super-cool Superwitch you now see sitting beside you. I spent the first sixteen years of my life as little nerdy Willow Rosenburg. I was very good…at being invisible. Then Buffy came along and suddenly I wasn't little invisible Willow anymore. I was somebody, or at least part of a group of somebodies. Only I didn't really know who I was anymore. I kind of got lost somewhere along the way."

Willow's eyes turned very serious. "It took me too long to figure out I had a problem with that, Gin, and it led me to some of the darkest times of my life. I hope that doesn't happen to you. You're special just the way you are and you shouldn't feel like you have to pretend to be anything for anyone. You should just…be." Her eyes lightened and her lips curved into a teasing smile. "Just be Ginny. We like her. She tends to grow on ya."

Ginny smiled back at her and a rueful chuckle escaped her throat. "I think I figured that out sometime between that vampire grabbing Dawn and my sending him up in flames. It wasn't an easy lesson, and I've no doubt bloody hard and awkward times are still ahead, but I did learn it."

"Idn't that sweet?" Spike's sarcastic drawl cut right through the bonding moment. He shot Ginny an evil grin. "I'm still killing you both."

Ginny and Willow looked to each other and rolled their eyes in unison; then giggled at Spike's answering growl of annoyance. 

"No bloody respect anymore."

With an impish grin, Ginny reached out and took an untouched goblet full of pumpkin juice from the table. She sat it carefully before her and pulled out her wand. Focusing her magic, Ginny locked her eyes on the liquid inside the cup as a spell rolled off her lips. 

__

"Darkness, dusk, and moonlight shine,

Liquid now to blood of swine."

Her wand glowed for only a moment as the juice bubbled and turned dark red as it transfigured into blood. With a satisfied nod, Ginny picked up the goblet and held it around Dawn for Spike to take. 

The vampire took it with a disgruntled snort, and Ginny smirked at him. "Now drink up and shut up, Peroxide Boy."

"Ew…ew…ew…" Chris grimaced as she looked from the cup to the gleam in Spike's eyes. "I KNOW that isn't what I think it is and he ISN'T going to drink it!"

Dare, on the other hand, looked fascinated. "So he really is a vamp?" He looked from Dawn to Ginny for an explanation. "Anyone want to fill me in on why he's not dust?"

"One of life's great mysteries, that." Ginny grinned. "For all accounts and purposes he should be."

"Several times over." Dawn agreed with a nod and a smirking glance to her surrogate big brother.

"Ha, bloody, ha." Spike snorted at them. He picked up his glass, tasted the liquid gently with his tongue, and then relished Chris and Dare's looks of disgust as he gulped some of it hungrily.

"Oh…I think I'm going to be sick." Chris groaned.

Spike just winked at her as he picked up a piece of Onion Blossom and dunked it in the blood before popping it in his mouth.

"I'm never eating one of those again." Dare winced. "Come to think of it…I'm never eating anything again."

"Just be glad he doesn't have Wheat-a-bits. That even grosses me out." Dawn told them nonchalantly. This was not new ground for her.

"I don't want to know." Chris snapped.

"Smart girl." Willow smiled at her.

Finally pushing away the sight before him, Dare looked back to Dawn, Ginny, and Willow. "You were saying?"

"About Spike's undustyness?" Willow grinned. "Well, Spike's really just a big fluffy puppy dog." Her eyes sparkled as Spike shot her a nasty look. "Buffy's big fluffy puppy dog." She clarified and Spike nodded satisfied.

"Puppy dog?" Chris' mouth fell open in disbelief. "He's in black leather and I don't even want to contemplate the amount of bleach it takes to sustain that hair."

"Punk-rock puppy dog?" Willow suggested.

"Oh, bloody hell, Red!" Spike growled in disgust as he looked over Dawn and Ginny's friends. "I was evil, I was dumped, I was chipped, I fell for the Slayer, shagged a little, got dumped again, got my soul, and I'm not evil anymore. About cover it?"

Dare looked to Chris who looked to Hunter who looked back to Chris. After a few moments of silent conversation between the three Seventh Years, Chris nodded. "Works for now."

The next five minutes were spent with everyone just trying to get to know each other. Dare, Chris, and Hunter had a million questions for Spike and Spike tried valiantly to pretend he wasn't flattered at the attention. Ginny, Dawn, and Willow just snickered at them all. 

"Miss Weasley…"

Ginny froze as that unmistakable and unbelievably snide voice sounded from behind her. She prayed silently that she was wrong. Snapping her head around those prayers died along with most of the positive energy within about ten square feet. Ginny reluctantly met the cold black eyes of Severus Snape. "Yes, sir?"

"You and your…" his lips curled in disgust, "companions are to accompany me to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately."

"Companions?" Dawn questioned while beaming him with yet another of her happy smiles.

Ginny watched as Snape fought a wince at the sight and stifled a laugh of her own. She cleared her throat. "Which companions, professor?"

"Misses Summers and Rosenburg and Mister…" those cold black eyes landed on Spike and Ginny could read the reluctant curiosity there, "Bloody."

"Mr. Bloody?" Ginny heard her friends snort.

Unlike most people that quivered in fear under Snape's gaze, Spike just painted on his patented smirk and lifted a mocking brow. "Name's Spike, mate, and you'd do well to remember it." He saw Snape's eyes widen and his smirk just grew. Jumping up from his position on the bench, Spike turned to face his three females. "Right then, let's mosey along now, loves. Wouldn't want to keep old Dumbledore and the Greasy Git here waiting."

A round of chuckles filtered through the students within hearing distance. Snape shot Spike a furious glare before turning on his heel and storming from the room. Ginny thought he must be assuming they would run after him. He was out of luck. Ginny knew the way to the office and she certainly wasn't going to chase him down. 

Taking her time, Ginny stepped over the bench and turned to face Dawn and Willow as they followed suit. "Ready then?"

"As I'll ever be." Willow smiled nervously. "Meeting the greatest wizard alive is quite an honor. I…well…I might be a little nervous, and that Mr. Sneery didn't help. What if Mr. Dumbledore's like him with the negative vibes and feeling my formerly negative vibes? What if he glares at me and I just melt into a Willowy puddle of formerly negative vibes?"

"Ah…" Dawn smiled dreamily, "no one does the Willow-babble quite like Willow."

"I'm running a close second of late." Ginny smirked.

Willow smiled at them both. "Am I babbling? I didn't notice, but you know I do tend to babble…when I'm nervous and about to meet the greatest wizard in the world. I do…do that babbly thing that I do…don't I?"

"Bloody hell, Red, just stuff a sock in it." Spike growled. "Give a bloke a headache, why don't ya?" He turned and started to lead the way out of the Great Hall.

Ginny didn't take the time to realize how strange following Spike around should seem considering his never-been-to-Hogwarts status. She just followed after him and tried to help reassure Willow that Dumbledore was wonderful and would realize just how wonderful Willow was as well. Dawn joined the 'Wonderful Willow' campaign and not a one of the four realized that once again every pair of eyes in the Great Hall was focused on them. Being invisible was going to be bloody hard from this point on.

----

Location: Dumbledore's Office  
Date: August 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)  
Time: 12:55 p.m.

By the time they finally reached Dumbledore's office, Ginny was frowning in confusion. She looked to the bleached blonde vampire standing before her. Spike was glaring in disgust at the statue of a gargoyle. He blinked slightly at Dawn as the brunette leaned past him to whisper the password and the gargoyle moved to life.

Holding her tongue, Ginny followed Spike as he moved forward through the opening revealed behind the statue and stepped onto the staircase. They moved with the winding staircase and Ginny took time to glance at the paintings of former Headmasters as they passed. 

When they came to a stop, Ginny stepped out the staircase and into the opening to Dumbledore's office. Biting her lip, Ginny finally spoke. "Spike, how do you know where Dumbledore's office is? How do you know where anything is? Have you been here before?"

"Why William, have you been keeping us a secret?"

Four pairs of eyes snapped in the direction of that voice. Dumbledore was smiling at them from behind his desk. Ginny did take the time to note that Snape was suspiciously absent. Had he beaten them here and then left again or just not come at all when he realized they hadn't followed him? 

Then her mind registered Dumbledore's words. A secret? William? What…

Spike winced. "Try not to dwell on the past, Professor. I've too much of it these days to keep track of it all."

"Oh," Dumbledore nodded knowingly, "or perhaps the fearsome vampire does not wish to remember the young human boy he once was?"

"Possible at that." Spike admitted ruefully.

"You went to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked stunned.

"A couple of years a bloody long time ago, Ginger." Spike smirked, but then wiped the smirk away and turned serious eyes back to the Headmaster. "Back to the matter at hand, eh?"

"Quite right." Dumbledore nodded and his eyes grew suddenly grave. The very temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees at his change of mood. "I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news. Another victim has been found."

Ginny pressed her lips tightly together as a knot of dread settled in her stomach. Her eyes stung with tears that she instinctively fought back as she kept looking directly at Professor Dumbledore. She forced herself to speak. "Another student?" She prayed it wasn't one of her friends, but really…who was it okay to lose?

Dumbledore slowly shook his head and another new horrible possibility ran through Ginny's mind. A professor? McGonagall? Hagrid?

Before Ginny had time to settle on one, Dumbledore cleared his throat. His eyes were shadowed with a grief Ginny couldn't remember seeing there since immediately after that fateful final task in her Third Year when Harry had reappeared with Cedric's body.

"It was Argus." He finally told them. "Our caretaker, Argus Filch."

Ginny exhaled loudly as her eyes widened in shock. That possibility had never even registered. Part of her felt sad for what had happened, but a bigger part felt guilty because she didn't think she felt sad enough. She'd never liked the man. She'd certainly never wished this upon him, but a part of her was relieved that it wasn't someone else. Did that make her a horrible person?

"The caretaker?" Dawn frowned. "But…isn't he that old guy? Why would a vamp kill him? They're usually all about the young blood and we're just brimming with the young blood here…this being a school and all. Why not head for the juicy young children?"

"He was in the way, Bit." Spike explained. "Caretaker patrols around at night, don't he?"

Dawn nodded.

"Then he was one of the only people standing between the vamps and these juicy children." Willow, seeming to push aside her nerves, spoke up for the first time since entering the room. "You wouldn't believe the number of janitors the high school went through."

"Or bouncers at the Bronze." Ginny agreed. Her lips twisted in contempt. "Now with Filch out of the way, the vamps will think it's playtime."

"They'll think wrong."

No one missed the cold hard rage beneath Willow's words and Spike, Ginny, and Dawn recognized it for what it was. They nodded with equal determination right back at her. The Scooby Gang had arrived and the vamps were in for a very unpleasant surprise. 

"And you would be Miss Rosenburg, I believe?"

Dumbledore's voice snapped them from their group moment. Willow gulped and Ginny could practically see all her determination and rage empty away to be replaced by a massive case of nerves. The older redhead stepped forward hesitantly and faced the famous wizard. "I…uh…yes, sir…I'm Willow, sir. It's…SUCH a great honor to meet you, sir. I'm SO…SO…well, it's just a huge pleasure, Mr. Dumbledore. I've read so much about you and you're such a great wizard. You're so good and well…not…not like me…and…" Willow paused and her eyes flashed with immense guilt. "I promise I'll NEVER try to end the world again." She held up her hand and specifically her little finger. "Pinkyswear!"

Everyone stood frozen for a moment as they awaited Dumbledore's reaction to that little confession. Ginny's heart wrenched for Willow who looked very close to tears by now.

The reaction, when it came, was unexpected at least. Headmaster Dumbledore took one look at their tense expressions, threw back his head, and chuckled. Not a light little chuckle, or a strained chuckle, but a full out deep belly chuckle. The air around them lightened by at least twenty pounds.

"Oh my dear," Dumbledore finally told them, "I'm fully aware of your little slip into dark magic and subsequent recovery. The Ministry could hardly miss such a severe shift in energy." He explained. "An intervention on our part was discussed, but the idea was quickly dismissed. It was decided that you were much better left in the care of your Mr. Giles and your friends. Rupert is a former Hogwarts student himself, you know, and I had complete faith in his assessment of the situation."

"Giles went to Hogwarts?" Willow questioned. "There was an assessment? I was assessed?"

"Well, aren't we fifty miles out of the freaking loop." Dawn muttered. "Spike went to Hogwarts, Giles went to Hogwarts, Willow was assessed, what's next? Is Spike the Ferret's long lost uncle?"

"Not bloody likely." Spike barked out insulted as he cut his icy blue eyes to Ginny. "That's Malfoy, idn't it?"

Ginny, still stunned from the many revelations, just nodded.

"I'm not related to any bloody Malfoys." Spike growled in disgust. "Hated those stuck up pansy ass dark magic lapdogs. Bloody albino buggers…"

"The feeling's entirely mutual, I'm sure."

Ginny winced, Dawn smirked, and Spike just rolled his eyes. The blonde vampire turned to look at the pale blonde boy standing not five feet behind him. He lifted an unconcerned brow. "The Ferret, I presume?"

"Yep." Dawn's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Spike, meet mini-Spike."

"What the bleedin hell?" "Don't bloody call me that!" Spike and Draco burst out together with almost identical snarls.

Ginny and Dawn couldn't help it. They took one look at each other and broke down into giggles. This did not improve the situation any, but did seem to pull some of the men's hostility away from each other and towards the giggling girls. Each blonde male picked one to glare at. Despite it's intended effect, this only caused the giggling to increase ten-fold, until Dumbledore finally had to call them back to order some five minutes later.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore nodded to the young man, "I'm pleased to see you have finally joined us."

Malfoy winced. "I'm sorry, sir. Professor Snape just found me a few minutes ago. I came as quickly as possible."

Hmm, interesting. Even Draco Malfoy didn't want to piss off Albus Dumbledore. That had to say something, right?

"It's quite alright, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore assured him. "We were only getting acquainted with our new guests. As I believe you've gathered, this is William and Miss Willow Rosenburg," he pointed to Spike and then Willow. "They are friends of the current Slayer, Miss Dawn Summers' sister Buffy."

"BOY-friend." Spike added. "We never really did friends all that well."

Willow, Dawn, and Ginny scoffed in disgust. Spike glared at them and Dumbledore just continued to smile.

Then something occurred to Dumbledore and he frowned slightly as he looked behind Draco. "Where is Severus?"

"Something urgent came up." Draco told him. "He said to inform you that he would be along shortly with an explanation."

"Of course." Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully for a moment before looking around the group present. "If we could move back to the matter at hand?"

The group nodded one by one, but no one spoke. An awkward silence fell. 

Ginny was just about to suggest someone take up the leadership reigns when Willow cleared her throat and spoke up. "Well, what happens now? I mean, do we have a plan of attack or defense? Cause that's kinda Buffy's area of expertise." She turned her head to the side and looked to Spike for his opinion. 

"We patrol, Red." Spike told her with a shrug. 

Ginny saw Draco jump at Spike's use of his nickname for her. Dawn must have seen it also, because now she was snickering at them both with a knowing look in her eyes. Ginny glared at her best friend, but Dawn just grinned widely back at her. Dawn was just enjoying this entirely too much. Ginny turned her attention away from the other girl and tried to focus back on the conversation between the adults, which had continued to carry on without them. 

"…so it's our best option." Spike was finishing his argument for patrolling. 

"Okay," Willow nodded, "we can patrol the grounds at night. We do that in Sunnydale." She met Professor Dumbledore's eyes. "Will that be all? Do you need us to do anything during the daytime?" 

"Not much I can do, Red." Spike drawled with a smirk. "Less you want to deliver me back to Buffy in a dustpan." 

"And that will give us one very unhappy Buffy." Dawn agreed. 

Draco snorted from his position by Ginny and crossed his arms over his chest. "And the problem with that would be?" 

Spike lifted a mocking brow and an evil grin curved his lips. "Don't care how big and bad you think you are, mate, you don't want a pissed off Slayer on your hands…specially not MY Slayer." 

"He's not joking." "Bloody true, that." Dawn and Ginny both told Draco at the same time. 

Professor Dumbledore looked to Willow for further explanation. The redheaded Wiccan shrugged. "When Buffy gets angry things tend to get broken…like glass and furniture and…bones."   
  
"Lots of bones." Spike smiled dreamily as scenes of past especially gory Buffy rages ran through his mind. 

"And sometimes a building or two." Ginny added with a smirk. 

"OH! The High School!" Dawn jumped in eagerly. She saw Draco's eyes widen and nodded happily to confirm his deduction. "Every student dreams of blowing up their high school, but only those special few actually get to realize those dreams." Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "We really should have seen it coming, though. Buffy's dreams are prophetic."   
  
Spike snorted. "Buffy also dreams that someone kidnapped Mr. Gordo. Don't see that happening anytime soon, Bit."   
  
"It could." Dawn frowned thoughtfully. "Like if Andrew turned evil again or something. That sounds about par to one of his evil plans of mass destruction."   
  
"That's so true it's bloody frightening." 

Willow laughed and Ginny joined in. Soon Dawn and Spike were chuckling with them. Dumbledore just continued to watch them curiously. 

Draco frowned at Ginny confused. "Who's Mr. Gordo?"   
  
"Buffy's stuffed pig." 

Draco shook his head. "Nightmares about her stuffed pig?" Ginny nodded. "And yet she blew up her bloody school?" Ginny nodded again and Draco frowned at her in disbelief. "She sounds like a walking disaster area!" 

"That's my Slayer." Spike beamed at them proudly. 

Draco was clearly beginning to believe they were all completely nutters. He looked to Ginny in hope of some reasonable explanation. He was out of luck. Ginny just smirked and shrugged. Draco brought a hand up to rub his tired eyes. 

Ginny laughed lightly and reached over to pat him on the back consolingly. Poor Draco just didn't know what he was getting himself into by joining this group. Ginny froze at that thought. Oh dear lord! Did she just admit that Draco had joined their group? Uh…this SO wasn't good…this was horrid…just would not work…bloody hell! 

"Well," Dumbledore drew the attention back his way, "despite William's unfortunate skin condition…"   
  
Skin condition? Who was he kidding? Sometimes Ginny seriously wondered if Dumbledore was just getting too old to keep up with all his marbles… 

He continued to speak to Spike and Willow. "Might I prevail upon you both to work with our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? Our students are in dire need of training in these areas and your expertise would prove extremely useful in that training."   
  
Willow grinned eagerly at Ginny and Dawn. "We have expertise!" 

Spike, as expected, was less enthusiastic. "Oh lovely," he snorted, "I get to be the bloody Hogwarts Show and Tell." 

The group spent the next thirty minutes planning and arguing over what was to be done. It was finally decided that patrolling would begin that night with Spike, Willow, Professor Black, and Professor Snape. Ginny, Dawn, and Draco would act as bait. Ginny objected strongly to Draco's role, saying he wasn't properly trained and would get hurt, but Professor Dumbledore concluded that Draco was involved now and would be much safer properly supervised by Spike, Willow, and the Professors than he would sneaking around alone.

"Well," Dumbledore smiled, "if we've discussed everything for the time being then I believe we're ready to conclude this meeting. Misses Weasley and Summers you may show William and Miss Rosenburg to their quarters. They'll be staying in the Sunstone dorms in the private quarters. The entrance is concealed behind the portrait of a unicorn in the common room."

Ginny and Dawn nodded their understanding.

"I'll also give you a pass, as you're quite late for your first session of Herbology." Dumbledore added. "Make you way to class after showing your friends their rooms."

"What about me, Professor?" Draco questioned.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may also…"

"Albus!"

They spun to see Snape charge into the room from the staircase. Dumbledore lifted an inquiring brow at the Potions professor. Snape glanced around the faces of those present, but then sighed and spoke. "Fang's body has been found."

Ginny gaped at him. "Fang?"

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore's voice cut through her shock, "I would like you, Miss Summers, and Mr. Malfoy to go along to your class now. William and Miss Rosenburg will stay here and I'll have them shown to their quarters later."

"But…" Ginny started to protest.

"Ginger," Spike cut her off, "we'll fill you and Bit in later. Get to class."

Wanting to protest further, but knowing it wouldn't do any good, Ginny nodded tightly. She stepped up to Professor Dumbledore and waited as he wrote out their passes, then took her and Dawn's, and headed for the door. Dawn and Draco followed quickly behind her.

Outside the Headmaster's office in the hallway the two girls split paths from their male companion. They then continued silently towards the Herbology Greenhouse. 

For most of the silent trip Ginny fought tears as she thought of that dopey old dog and the giant who adored him. She couldn't imagine how devastated Hagrid would be when they broke the news. But a part of Ginny also had to wonder whom they'd lose next because this battle was far from over. On the contrary, it had only just begun.

==========

End of Chapter!

==========

I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE let me know if you did! I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner!

Hope to hear from some of you!

Jade Elise

========== 

Next Chapter: Ginny and Malfoy studying together? Hmm…


	16. Chapter 14: Setting Priorities

Title: Ginny From the Block

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Still don't own them…* sigh * 

Note: Once again I have to apologize for no individual replies to feedback this chapter. I have recently changed jobs and RL is KILLING ME so that is why the wait was so long on the chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and I'd REALLY appreciate any FEEDBACK you can send my way. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I posted a chapter until I got a feedback reply from someone and then…well, hehehe…I thought I better get my butt in gear and get the next chapter up!

SO, here it is…hope you enjoy!

============  
Chapter Fourteen: Setting Priorities  
============ 

Location: Library  
Date: August 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)  
Time: 4:00 p.m.

"So… research with mini-Spike?" Dawn grinned at Ginny as they reached the doors to the Library Annex and pushed them open to step inside. "Could have potential."

Ginny rolled her eyes as they crossed the Annex and reached the actual Library doors. "The forces of darkness are mounting Dawn. I don't have time to worry about my ridiculous crush anymore."

Finally inside the core of the library, Ginny looked around with a sigh. She'd always loved the library. It was so big and airy and…ancient. It was huge with the librarian's desk in the center and a long open walkway on each side with huge bookshelves jutting out along the way to make smaller cozy half-circle corners of each section. The shelves held books on every imaginable subject and each section and half-circle had its own table and chairs for the privacy of studying. Ginny felt as if she could just walk around in here and look for hours on end. More than felt, she knew, as she'd done so often in years past.

"Oh PUH-LEASE!" Dawn drew Ginny's attention back to her. "Try another one, Gin. My sister saves the world on a regular basis and still never missed a prom, one of which was right before an Ascension and another was about an hour after she died." The brunette shrugged. "Not to mention that Buffy always manages to get the hotties."

"Number 1: I'm not Buffy. Number 2: Draco has no interest in me. Number 3: Buffy's hotties usually come room temperature and hemoglobin dependent."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Number 1: Thank god cause one's enough. Number 2: Mini-Spike is totally hooked on you, Gin. You're just in denial. Number 3: Picky, picky… at least Buffy gets the hot vampires."

"Yeah, that's compensation." Ginny snorted.

Dawn was about to jump back in to keep their usual banter going, but then she stopped and frowned. "Hey, Gin, look! There's the Trio. What are they up to? Don't they have a Quidditch trials right now?"

Ginny looked out over the large open library to the direction Dawn pointed. Just around the first section on the left side of the room Harry, Ron, and Hermione were pulled up to an open library table. The table was covered in stacks of books and at the moment Harry and Ron were looking over Hermione's shoulder as the brunette read something to them from a particularly large tome.

"They're supposed to." Ginny finally spoke as a frown drew her brows together. "Something must be up."

"That looks suspiciously like 'Research Mode' to me."

"You're not wrong." Ginny led the way as the two girls walked toward the Trio. "Ron avoids the library like the plague unless they're on 'a mission'."

When the finally reached the table, Ginny spoke first. "Hey, guys, what's up? What happened to Quidditch trials?"

Ron sat back up straight in his chair and frowned at Ginny. "Postponed until Thursday. We've got… uh…" He shared a glance with Harry and Hermione. "We've got a research project."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, what's really going on? Did you have another run-in with Moldy? Is there an evil plan afoot?"

"NO…uh…"

"Oh, do shut up, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're about as subtle as Goyle in Swan Lake." She met Ginny's eyes. "I'm afraid something is going on, Gin. They've found another victim… or shall I say…WE found another victim."

"You?" Now Ginny was stunned. "YOU found Filch?"

Ron glared at her suspiciously. "How did you…"

"YES…" Hermione cut Ron off with a glare. "Yes, we found him last night."

Well, this did explain why Ron hadn't found out about Ginny's little adventures as of yet, but…

"What the bloody hell were you three doing roaming the grounds alone at night? You knew Moldy was up to something with some kind of dark creatures. You knew Dumbledore wanted everyone to stay in their common rooms. What the HELL were you thinking?"

"I'm just going to ignore the huge amounts of hypocrisy in that statement." Dawn snorted. 

"Gin," Ron frowned at how upset she was; "we had Harry's cloak. We were…"

"Vampires have enhanced hearing and smell, you idiot!" Ginny growled. "They would have found you anyway!"

The trio froze. That obviously hadn't occurred to them. They looked nervous and guilty.

Then Hermione's eyes narrowed on Ginny. "How did you know it was vampires, Ginny?"

Now Ginny looked nervous and guilty. She started to fidget and bit her lip. "Well…uh…you see…"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"LITTLE WEASEL!" 

Ginny spun around at the sound of Draco's voice. Relief flashed through her eyes as they met his. "Oh, sorry, Dr… Malfoy. I got caught up."

Draco sneered angrily. "We have an assignment to do, Weasel, and I don't have all day. Some of us actually have lives."

"Leave her alone, Mal-Ferret!" Ron growled angrily.

"No…no Ron." Ginny calmed her brother down. "It's my bad. I saw you and forgot why I was here. I'm late." She put a repentive smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. We can…"

"Just hurry up, Weasel." Draco glared at her resentfully. "I don't want to spend anymore time with you than absolutely necessary. Loser might be catching."

Ginny hung her head slightly. "Of course, Malfoy." She looked to the group for a reaction. Ron still looked livid, and Harry was leaning towards confused, but Hermione looked down right suspicious. Dawn was just smirking at them all. "Well, bye guys. I'll catch you later." Still looking rather contrite, Ginny followed the furious Malfoy away.

Rounding the next row of books and out of the trio's sight, Ginny stood tall and released a pent-up breath.

Malfoy slowed his pace to a strut and shot her his standard smirk. "You owe big, Red…very very big."

Ginny couldn't help but smirk right back. "I'm well aware, Drake. I'm well aware.

----

Location: Library  
Date: August 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)  
Time: 4:30 p.m.

After Draco led her to their own little secluded corner of the library (one based on Muggle Defense), Ginny began collecting books off the shelves and piling them onto their table. Then when she was satisfied that they had a decent selection to choose from she sat down and began thumbing through the pages. She would stop to explain things about each technique and then move on to another. 

Finally they settled on Savate, a style that began as street-fighting and got its name from the French term for 'old shoe'. Apparently the combatants used to kick each other with their everyday shoes on and this somehow evolved into the name of the style itself. Go figure.

Anyway…

"Unfortunately as Savate was generally still known as a form of street-fighting, the Salle drew mostly the unsavory or criminal types and…" Ginny froze. Draco's breath fanned over her neck and she drew in a shaky one of her own. She'd heard him move his chair closer and closer as she read and felt his presence grow stronger, but she hadn't expected him to actually get this close.

Ginny turned her head slightly to the side. Her eyes met gray fire and a shiver ran down her spine. Draco was hovering directly over her left shoulder. With that realization Ginny's senses plunged right into overdrive. She could feel every breath he took, every little move and shift he made. It was…well, Ginny wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she wanted it to stop…

Okay, so a pretty big part of her didn't want it to stop, but that was the irrational crazy-Ginny part and she reigned it in. Determined to remain unmoved by the blonde's proximity and that naughty light in his eyes, Ginny lifted a brow. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

His eyes drifted lazily over her face. "Listening." 

A wicked grin curved his lips and Ginny fought against the urge to stare at the tempting sight. He was too close, damn it! What the bloody hell was he playing at?

Gritting her teeth, Ginny kept her eyes locked with his. "And this task was impossible to perform from a reasonable distance, because?"

"I'm an avid listener." That wicked grin just grew and he leaned in even closer leaving them only a breath apart. "To miss even one word from your mouth," his eyes slid down to her lips, "would be utterly unacceptable."

It wasn't his words, hell his words were hokey and Ginny had laughed off come-ons with much better phrases. It was the way he said it. He had this purring tone that just made her want to melt for some reason. And his eyes…they practically spoke all by themselves. 

It was like fucking thrall, Ginny realized hysterically, he was thralling her!

Ginny jerked back a little as she realized that even during this mental-rant she'd been moving ever closer to him…instinctively trying to close what little gap there was left. 

Oh, this was not good. She was falling here…falling ridiculously fast and there was nothing she could do about it. Ginny Weasley was coming to the realization that all those haughty wonderfully philosophical goals of closure and this partnership helping her to move on were just…well…they were complete rubbish! If she got any less move-on-y she'd be crawling in his lap and begging him to snog her brains out!

Ginny searched for any reason to get up and leave, but her traitorous mind just went blank…

"Besides," Draco moved on oblivious to her mental struggle. "I'm right comfortable where I am." 

He rested his chin down onto her left shoulder and his right arm snaked its way around the back of her chair. Ginny shivered again and Draco must have felt it because his eyes twinkled in delight. 

He gave her an innocent smile. "Do carry on. I'm finding all of this so wonderfully interesting." Looking pointedly to the flush in her cheeks, he clarified. "I'm referring, of course, to this Savate stuff and not your obvious lust for my body. That I'll just have to endeavor to ignore."

Flushing even darker at how bloody obvious her BLOODY Weasley coloring made everything, Ginny finally gave up on appearing unaffected. Draco's hand was rubbing hypnotic patterns up and down her right arm and she couldn't help but groan as she forced herself to look back ahead and away from those intense gray eyes. 

"You do know that my psychotically over-protective brother is still running about in here somewhere, don't you?"

With a small shrug, the blonde Slytherin tilted his head up to nibble along the curve of her ear. Ginny gasped as pleasure burst through her over-sensitized nerves and she felt his lips curve into a grin against her throat. His tongue slipped out to taste her skin there and Ginny unconsciously tilted her head to give him better access. 

"I'll take my chances." 

And, for once, Ginny just couldn't find it in her to argue…

---- 

"Uhmm…" Ginny bit her lip and took a deep breath as Draco's tongue swirled around what she now knew to be a very sensitive spot right below and behind her left ear, "Savate is…uh…it's a kickboxing art that involves a combination of…"

"Hmm…" Draco mumbled as he continued his actions.

"Combination of…of…effective handstrikes and dynamic kicks!" Ginny forced the words from her mouth as she fought yet another groan. She didn't know what number groan this one was…she'd been groaning and moaning quite a lot in the last half-hour or so. Who knew Draco's mouth was so good at something other than putting down his fellow students?

A few minutes later, Ginny attempted to pull herself together again. She leaned away from that tempting mouth and turned to meet his eyes with as much seriousness as she could muster. "Draco, we have to get this report done! Advanced Training isn't an easy class."

Draco rolled his eyes in frustration at the interruption. "We have until Friday, Red. I'd wager Granger hasn't even finished her report yet. Don't worry so much…" 

Instead of moving back to his earlier spot this time, Draco's gray eyes flared with heat and he leaned his face closer to hers. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. He'd spent the last half-hour exploring every curve and crevice of her ear, her neck, her shoulder, but Draco had yet to actually kiss her…on the mouth anyway.

With a gentleness Ginny never would have expected, Draco brought his left hand up to caress her cheek. His eyes softened and showed some emotion she couldn't quite name as they met hers again and Ginny released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. His fingers slipped back through her hair to cup her neck and Draco drew her mouth slowly towards his.

She was mentally debating whether to keep her eyes open or close them when for the first time Draco froze. His eyes widened in apprehension as he looked over her shoulder. Ginny could finally make out the sound of light footsteps coming closer…very close…and then stopping beside their table.

Oh, Merlin! This…it couldn't be Ron. It just…it couldn't! Anyone…ANYONE but Ron!

"Paper going well then, Ginger?"

Okay, ANYONE except HIM or Ron!

Ginny could practically see the sarcastic smile on his lips. "Thought Bit mentioned something bout a fighting art…but human reproduction is always a good subject, I suppose."

----

"And off you go now, Mini-Me." Spike patted Draco on the head before shoving him rather harshly down the hallway. 

  
Draco glared back over his shoulder at the vampire resentfully, but continued down the hallway just the same.

Once he was completely out of earshot, Ginny spun on Spike. Her eyes flared. "What the bloody hell did you have to go and do that for? We were studying!"

"You were ready to snog each others faces off!" Spike growled back. "What were you thinking Ginger? That is a Malfoy!" He pointed in the direction Draco had gone.

"You're just as bad as my brother!" Ginny screeched. She began pacing back and forth in front of Spike. "I can't BELIEVE you did that…can't BELIEVE this is bloody happening! I couldn't keep my hands off the Ferret, you happen upon us and you DIDN'T go away!" She stopped to glare at him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY?"

Spike glared right back. "I…"

"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK?" She started pacing again. "This is HORRID! What if Ron finds out? He'll hemorrhage! He REALLY will! And YOU just watching us! My surrogate big brother walking in on my first official snog session that never even got to be an actual snog session! Could this be more HORRID?"

"Didn't exactly make my day either, Ginger." Spike drawled, but then ruined the effect as he shivered in distaste. "Was like catching Bit, it was. And this one wasn't a vampire so I couldn't bloody kill him!"

"Boo Hoo for you!" Ginny hissed. "My whole world is crashing down around my bloody ears and poor Spikey's got the willies! Let's pause dramatically while I summon a tear!"

Spike looked at her thoughtfully and then admiration sparked in his clear blue eyes. "You're right snarky when you're pissed, Gin. Must be all that wild red hair. Looks damn good on you." He smirked. "Wouldn't let Mini-Me see it though. That much lust could give a bloke a stroke…" His smirk turned wicked. "Or make him have ta give himself a str…"

"Don't you DARE finish that statement!" Ginny reached up and knocked Spike hard on the back of the head with her open palm. "You are a sick…SICK vampire!"

Spike shrugged unconcerned. "What'd you expect? I'm the Big Bad."

Ginny's eyes narrowed spitefully. "Not even the Little Naughty." 

As Spike winced, Ginny nodded in satisfaction. She spun on her heel and stormed down the open hallway. Could this day get any worse?

----- 

Location: Sunstone Common Room  
Date: 6:50 P.M.  
Time: September 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)

Ginny was still furious, dazed, and confused as she crawled through the hole into the Sunstone Common Room. She just…she didn't know how to feel. Should she feel happy now? Angry? Guilty? What had happened back there? Did…did Draco actually like her or was this some game of his? 

"So, aren't you supposed to be at the Prefect Meeting?" Dawn questioned from the couch.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh, crap, I forgot about the bloody meeting!" She looked down briefly at her watch that read 'Got Wings?'. "I have to go." At that, she turned and ran out of the common room.

Running as fast as she possibly could, Ginny head down the stairs. One of the staircases began to move with her on it and she groaned. "No, PLEASE don't change. PLEASE! I'm late!" She couldn't believe she was begging a flight of stairs, but to her surprise, the staircase changed right back to its original position. "Uh… thank you."

At that, Ginny continued to leap down stairs. She had to get there on time. Her first Prefect meeting and she just couldn't be late. 

Finally, she reached the Entrance Hall and ran for the doors for the Great Hall. Once inside, she noticed that the meeting hadn't started yet. Thank god!

Sighing, Ginny hurried towards Chris' blonde head about halfway up the Sunstone table. She smiled wearily at the girl as she sat down in front of her. "Hey, Chris."

"A little late, aren't you?" Chris asked with a smirk on her face. Ginny could tell that the older girl was just joking with her, but glared anyways.

"Yeah, yeah." Ginny replied as looked around the Great Hall. There were several other Prefects from other houses here. Hermione was here, Draco was here, Chris was here, Draco was here, Justin Filch Fletchly was here, and, oh would you look at that, Draco was here.

"I noticed he was here too." Chris said, as if she were reading Ginny's mind. She smiled wickedly as Ginny looked to her shocked. "If you looked at the guy any longer then your eyes would pop out of your head."

Ginny felt herself blush and groaned slightly. She couldn't believe that this embarrassed her. She rolled her eyes as she looked back to Chris with a smirk. "Yeah, whatever."

Chris just chuckled at that. "So, you like him, huh?"

Oh how she wished she deny that charge. There really wasn't much to like about Draco…was there? But still…Ginny couldn't seem to stay away from him. He was just like…a big slimy Slytherin magnet…with a great body and cool hair and…dear lord, she was really losing it now…

"Yep," Chris nodded, "you like him." Her expression grew serious. "So what are you going to do about Hunt?"

Hunter? Oh bloody hell! Ginny's confusion was pushed aside and she groaned as she was swamped by guilt. She'd cheated on her boyfriend. She had the greatest boyfriend in the whole bloody world and she'd cheated on him with the Ferret! The day had officially gotten worse…

As the adrenaline and anger were slowly fading from her system, Ginny was now having to face what she'd done. She knew, rationally, that she and Hunter had never been serious, but she had no business semi-snogging Draco while dating Hunt. As soon as she'd realized her crush was far from gone, Ginny should've broken things off. Now she'd been dishonest and disrespectful of Hunter and he was the last person she wanted to hurt.

"It's not the end of the world, you know." Chris smiled sympathetically. "Hunter will survive."

Ginny smiled back. "I know. He is in love with you after all, but…" She ignored Chris' shocked gasp. "I…he still didn't deserve this. I almost had a snog-session with Draco not an hour ago and Hunter never even crossed my mind."

"Hunter doesn't…" Chris muttered, "he doesn't…that's…it's just…"

Ginny met her eyes. "Oh Puh-Lease, I'm not oblivious Chris." The other girl continued to stutter, but Ginny tuned it out. "I have to tell him, end things. I'm pretty sure that nothing will come of this Malfoy thing, but I can't be dating one guy and lusting after another. It's just not right. I won't do that. I won't be that person."

With that finally decided, Ginny actually felt better. She hated to lose her relationship with Hunter, but they were really just great friends anyway and she would make sure to hang onto that. She really didn't believe that she and Malfoy would be playing the couple or anything, but it was time she admitted to herself at least that she couldn't run from these feelings. They were there, and until that changed Ginny had to stop trying to force a relationship with someone else. She'd just have to focus on something besides relationships for now. She'd lived three years at Hogwarts without a boyfriend and she could certainly live through another one.

Ginny looked to the front of the Great Hall just in time to see Hermione step up to take the podium and start the meeting.

Besides, Ginny told herself, she had responsibilities now. She was a Prefect, she was supposed to be a role model…and she was going to be vamp-bait tonight. Dark clouds were pulling in and who really had time for romance anyway?

===========  
End of Chapter!  
=========== 

Well? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE send some FEEDBACK my way if you did! I'll try very hard to get the next chapter up quicker this time, but feedback always helps…lol…

Hope to hear from some of you soon…

Jade Elise

=========== 

Next Chapter: Patrolling with Spike, Willow, Ginny, Dawn, Draco, Sirius, and SNAPE? Recipe for disaster much?


	17. Chapter 15: The Art of Bait

Title: Ginny From the Block  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own them…  
  
Note: I'm back! And hopefully will be posting much faster now that I've gotten some problems in RL worked out. Thanks so much for the FEEDBACK! Your comments are what kept me working toward getting posting again. I would love to go in and comment on all the feedback, but then it would take me about a week or two more to get up the chapter...lol...so I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time! This chapter is actually pretty short for my standards, but I hope you enjoy it. In the future I'll try to have them back to normal length again. PLEASE keep sending the feeback my way! You just can't know how much I appreciate it!   
  
On to the chapter…  
  
==========  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Art of Bait  
  
==========   
  
Location: The Great Hall  
  
Date: 8:00 P.M.  
  
Time: September 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)  
  
The Prefects' Meeting broke up at almost exactly eight o'clock. This wasn't surprising as Hermione was running the meeting. That girl certainly knew how to prioritize. Ginny frowned at the thought. She could use a bit of that talent herself.  
  
"So…as I was saying…"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Chris, who are you trying to convince here…me or yourself? I hope yourself, cause honestly?" She looked the older girl straight in the eyes. "You don't have a bloody hope in hell of convincing me. Also this whole conversation could be taking place in your head and would save me the bother of listening to it."  
  
Chris looked highly offended. Ginny sighed. "Sorry, I'm just…a bit flustered. Too much running around inside my too little head."  
  
That seemed to sooth her a little. "I understand that, Gin, but…what you said…"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I swear I'll never tell him."  
  
Chris looked thoughtful for a moment, but then shrugged. "Good, cause if you do? I'll kill you and blame it on the vamps." With an ultra-sweet smile, she slipped her arm through Ginny's and led the way toward the doors.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
A groan escaped Ginny's throat. What now? She reluctantly turned with Chris to watch Hermione hurry to catch up with them. "Yes?"  
  
Hermione smiled, but Ginny didn't like the sparkle in her eyes. It was that 'I'm part of the ruddy great Gryffindor Trio and I'm definitely up to something' sparkle. Ginny really didn't like it directed at her. "Where are you off to now?"  
  
Ginny frowned. "Mione, it's eight o'clock at night. I'm off to our Common Room." To change before heading out on patrol, but she didn't need to know that.  
  
"Oh," her smile just widened and the sinking feeling in Ginny's stomach increased, "then that's perfect then. How about coming to Gryffindor Tower with me instead? I'd love to spend some time together and catch up." She paused. "I could fill you in on what happened last night as well, if you'd like."  
  
Oh, Ginny knew what that last bit was, that was a big juicy piece of bait. Ginny had no desire to play the part of catfish, bass, or any other water creature thank you much. Hermione obviously hadn't forgotten Ginny's slip in the library earlier. Now Ginny needed to find a way to avoid the hook. What reasonable explanation would she have for not wanting to join in the Gryffindor Trio exploits? She'd always been eager to hear and be included before. Hmm…what do say…what to say…  
  
"Don't you have that part backward?" Chris frowned.  
  
Oh dear lord, no!  
  
Hermione's eyes sharpened on Chris. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
Ginny gulped. "Uh…Chris…"  
  
"I mean," Chris rolled her eyes, "don't you mean that Ginny can fill YOU in on what happened to her and Dawn last night? With the vamp and all?"  
  
Well shit…  
  
Triumph flashed through Hermione's eyes. Ginny prayed the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Hermione turned those eyes on Ginny. "What happened last night, Gin?"  
  
"I…uh…well…" Great, now she was turning into a babbling idiot. This was not the time to give Willow a run for her title! "You see…uh…"  
  
"Well, what have we here?" The sneering voice sounded behind them and Ginny could have wept with relief. "A conference of the hopelessly noble and annoying?"  
  
A very uncharacteristic snarl escaped Hermione's mouth. "Bugger off, Malfoy." Then her eyes narrowed. "You know, you certainly seem to always pop up at the most inconvenient times lately, don't you?" She slid a shrewd glance from Draco to Ginny and back again.  
  
"Shouldn't you be chasing Weasel around the Common Room for your goodnight snog right about now, Granger?" Draco shot back.  
  
Hermione growled…she actually growled, well, it sounded more like an over-stuffed purr, but it was supposed to be a growl. "Go to hell, Mal-Ferret!"  
  
Ginny lifted a brow. "You have been spending way too much time with Ron."  
  
"Stop changing the subject." Hermione ordered. "What happened last night, Ginny? I know something's going on here and I know you're involved."  
  
Ginny glared at the older girl. "What's your bloody point, Hermione?"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why should I tell you anything? Because you were so helpful to me over the years? Because you always filled me in on the Gryffindor Trio's battle plans? A bloody joke, that!"  
  
Hermione's eyes softened. "I know we didn't always tell you everything, Gin, but we thought you were too young to handle it. We thought…"  
  
"Obviously you thought wrong." Chris snorted and shot Hermione a glare. "Ginny's been hip-down in trouble for the last year and she always pulls through. She and Dawn are the two biggest badasses in Sunstone. You think Seventh Years usually hang with Fifth Years? She and Dawn won our respect, not to mention saved our asses when vampires decided to bust up our Quidditch celebration at the Bronze." Chris pointed to her chest. "I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for Dawn and Ginny."  
  
"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed.  
  
Hermione's face drained of color. She stared at Ginny in shock. "What have you gotten yourself into, Gin?"  
  
"More than enough, Hermione," Ginny shot back, "and I didn't have the Great Gryffindor Trio there to save me."  
  
Hermione flinched.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight with you, Mione. I love you like a sister, but if you want to know something about what's going on with me then you ask, you don't demand. Taking orders is not my strong point."   
  
She paused thoughtfully. "Well, unless they're from Buffy, but that's different…her being the General and all."  
  
"Buffy Dawn's sister?" Hermione frowned.  
  
Chris smirked. "That would be the one."  
  
"What does she have to do with this?"  
  
Chris and Ginny shared a rueful grin.   
  
"Red, don't you have somewhere to be?" Malfoy asked pointedly.  
  
"What?" Ginny wondered and then it dawned on her. She groaned. "Patrol."  
  
"Patrol?" Chris and Hermione echoed.  
  
Chris spoke first. "What do you mean 'patrol'? You better not mean what I think you mean 'patrol', cause then we're going to have to have a talk." She put her hands on her hips and shot Ginny a glare.  
  
"Do you mean Prefect patrol, Ginny?" Hermione spoke up next. "I didn't know you'd been assigned a patrol. I thought Sunstone was restricting that to Seventh Years."  
  
"We are." Chris continued to glare.  
  
"Then…"  
  
"I'm not talking about Prefect patrol, Hermione," Ginny cut her off, "I'm assigned to patrol with a group of professors and outside security specialists for the next few weeks." She focused on Chris. "And I'm not really patrolling anyway, so don't get huffy."  
  
"Then what are you doing exactly?" Chris questioned.  
  
Ginny gave a resigned sigh. "I'm bait."  
  
"BAIT?" Chris and Hermione barked together.  
  
Ginny shrugged and gave them a smile. "Don't you think I make cute bait?"  
  
Draco smirked. "I'd eat you."  
  
Ginny started to give him a thankful smile, but then remembered Hermione and turned it into a glare. "Not bloody likely." Then the nastier connotations of that sentence sunk in and she yelped. "Hey!" And hit him hard on the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch!" He glared at her.  
  
"Who are these security specialists, Ginny?" Hermione asked politely this time. "And why did they choose you?" A frown curved her lips. "And how did Malfoy know about it anyway?"  
  
Chris smiled widely. "Yes, Ginny, why don't you explain it to her?"  
  
Ginny glared at Chris. "You're not helping."  
  
Chris glared back. "That's the point."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley…"   
  
Ginny never thought she'd be happy to hear that voice, but there ya go. Will wonders never cease?  
  
The group looked over to see Professor Snape glaring at them all from the doorway. "As you now have but fourteen minutes until you are due back in the Entrance Hall for tonight's activities, I suggest you both get to your Common Rooms immediately and change into suitable attire. Tardiness will certainly result in loss of house points." Without waiting for a response, he turned and was gone.  
  
"Well, isn't he pleasant?" Chris smirked.  
  
Hermione looked aghast. "You're doing this patrol with Snape?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "And Sirius Black and Dawn and two outside security specialists."  
  
"And Malfoy's in this patrol as well?" She went on.  
  
"Aren't you quick, Granger." Draco sneered. "Don't know why I ever doubted you before."  
  
Hermione ignored the insult and continued trying to put the pieces together. "You and Dawn and Malfoy? However did they choose you three?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "Well, ya see, Granger, the bait had to be desirable, so the choices were based on looks." He eyed her up and down. "For obvious reasons you were never in the running." Throwing a smirk at her gasp of outrage, Draco turned and strutted toward the doors. "See you in a bit, Red."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at his retreating back before turning to Hermione. "Ignore him, Mione. He's been professionally diagnosed as terminally cranky."  
  
"Terminally cranky my derriere," Hermione huffed, "Malfoy's a sodding arsehole."  
  
Heaving a sigh, Ginny shrugged. "That as well."  
  
==========   
  
Location: Entrance Hall  
  
Date: 8:29 P.M.  
  
Time: September 26th, 2003 (Tuesday)  
  
Ginny and Dawn were huffing as they ran down the main staircase into the Entrance Hall. Snape, Sirius, Draco, Spike, and Willow were already there waiting on them.  
  
"Made it!" Dawn exclaimed with a smile and a cheery wave to Snape.  
  
Snape pretended not to see her and Sirius snickered under his breath. Spike looked bored and was picking at his badly painted fingernails. Willow gave them both a smile and cheery wave of her own. Snape, seeing that, rolled his eyes in disgust at the lot of them muttering something about 'bloody Americans' under his breath. Willow heard him, turned and glared…but just ended up looking cute doing it. Spike and Sirius snorted.  
  
Draco stood frowning at Ginny and Dawn's clothes. "What are you wearing?"  
  
They both looked down. They were wearing complimenting Whitehorn outfits again. Ginny was in her blue form-fitting shirt with 'Whitehorns Rule' in silver writing. Dawn in her silver shirt with 'Whitehorns Rock' in blue writing. They were both wearing Capri pants, Dawn's blue and Ginny's silver (of course), and running shoes (so they could move easily). Sure, they were probably taking the twin analogy a bit far, but so what? What was the big deal?  
  
Ginny frowned at Malfoy. "What? They're just our casual uniforms, Draco, for after classes."  
  
"Casual uniforms?" His eyes widened, then he spun on Snape. "They get to have CASUAL uniforms?"  
  
"Oh brother, " Dawn rolled her eyes, "here we go again."  
  
"I can't bloody believe…"  
  
"Enough Mini-Me!" Spike barked and Draco turned to glare at him. "Be a good little bugger and we'll buy you your very own bloody t-shirt later...if you survive." Before Draco could smart back, Spike looked to Ginny and Dawn. "Up for a spot a violence, sweets?"  
  
"Suppose so." Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I'm cool." Dawn nodded.  
  
"Prepared?" Spike lifted a brow.  
  
Ginny pushed up the loose sleeve on her right arm to show the stake stashed in her hand and pulled another one out of the back of her pants. She slipped the cross necklace around her neck into view and then put it back against her chest. Dawn echoed her movements from beside her.  
  
"Where are your wands?" Snape growled in disgust.  
  
Ginny glared at him. "We're the bait. Wands at ready aren't very appetizing to a vampire. We can use wandless as a last resort."  
  
Both Snape and Sirius eyes widened. Sirius spoke first. "You can do wandless magic, Ginny?"  
  
"Bloody right she can." Draco snorted. "Used it last night to call her wand. Pretty impressive, that, even to me."  
  
Snape shook his head in disbelief. "The ability to call upon magic at will without the use of a wand is almost impossible. Very few can master such an ability these days. Only those…"  
  
Holding up her hand, Willow called. "Stake." The stake in Ginny's left hand flew across the room to Willow's grasp. She looked to Snape and tilted her head to the side. "You mean like that?"  
  
Ginny fought back a chuckle as Snape tried to pull his mouth closed. He stared at Willow amazed. It was not a look Ginny had ever seen on Severus Snape before.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius laughed.  
  
Unable to resist the temptation, Ginny tugged at her own magic and threw up her hand. "Stake."  
  
Unfortunately, Dawn had the same idea at the same time. "Stake."  
  
The stake zipped out of Willow's hand and back toward them, but couldn't decide which way to go. It suspended in mid-air directly between them. The two girls looked at each other then focused all their energies on the stake. Ginny tugged it toward her and the stake budged an inch in her direction. Dawn did the same and it slid back to the center. Pulling deeper for another tug, Ginny narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike jerked the stake out of the air and handed it back to Ginny. He gave both her and Dawn a glare. "Not the time to show off, sweets. Save it for the vamps."  
  
Dawn pouted. "Spike, you're no fun."  
  
"Okey-dokey, that's enough of that." Willow stepped up beside Spike. "Come on, gang, moonlight's a wastin'. Let's get outside." Spinning on her heel, Willow led the way toward the door. She was being very leader-y. Ginny and Dawn shared a grin.  
  
Once outside on the darkened grounds, Spike turned to face the three students. "Okay, which of you three plays the nummy treat first?" He looked them over and rubbed his chin. "Ginger, you're looking rather fetching. Get out there."  
  
Ginny huffed. "Why me? I got a broken back last night, ya know. Why can't Dawn go first?"  
  
Snape opened his mouth, probably for some nasty horrid response, but Spike never gave him the chance to voice it.   
  
"Ginger!"   
  
The growl was an order and Ginny rolled her eyes. She huffed and strode out away into the clear moonlight. The rest of the group hung to the shadows. Ginny heard Willow cast a blurring incantation. Invisibility incantations were very difficult and touchy, but a blurring incantation made someone hard to see, especially if they weren't in direct light. This allowed the group to follow after Ginny as she strolled up and down the moonlight along the castle walls, but remained hidden from any watching eyes.  
  
After about ten minutes Ginny got bored. This was exactly why she didn't like being the bait. You were stuck out all alone walking around like an idiot. Then she smirked as she got an idea.   
  
As Ginny neared the end of one wall she stepped out dramatically and struck a pose. "Oh no!" She called out clearly. "Look at my poor neck!" She tilted her head to the side and slid her shirt down to expose as much neck as possible. "All bare and tender and…exposed!" She reached up a hand to run up and down said neck. "All…of that blood…just…pumping…away!" She drew the sentence out as she pranced around in a little circle to make sure the whole world got a view of that neck.  
  
"What the bloody hell is she doing?"  
  
She heard Draco's loud whisper and fought an attack of the giggles.  
  
"Like any self-respecting vampire's going to buy that rubbish."  
  
Sirius snorted. "She'll certainly never win any Wizarding Emmys."  
  
Despite her best attempts otherwise, a giggle slipped out and Ginny clamped her left hand over her mouth. Another round of giggles sounded from the darkness and Ginny knew Dawn and Willow were rolling.  
  
"Ha, bloody, ha, Ginger." Spike growled.  
  
Ginny turned her head in the direction of his voice. She winked and blew him a kiss.   
  
Then she froze…she forced the smile to stay put on her face, but she slowly strengthened her grip and readied herself to fight. Her slayer, or potential-slayer, senses were tingling. They'd struck vamp. Guess they really were that dumb.  
  
She heard Spike move and sniff the air. Then she heard his low whisper. "Ginger…"  
  
She nodded her head forward slightly and then resumed her merry little stroll in the moonlight.  
  
Making sure to hold her steps light and carefree, Ginny hummed under her breath. "Dooby, dooby doo…feelings…" She drew on her magic and her senses as she walked on. "Whoa…oh…oh…feelings…boy I'm feeling really helpless…" She hummed the tune as she ran out of the words she remembered from some ridiculous horror movie. She stepped a few more steps out into the clear moonlight and around the corner of the castle.   
  
Ginny knew the group was following as closely as they could, but they didn't want to scare the undead bugger off and they had to stick to the shadows. That meant for at least the first bit she was on her own.  
  
"Grrr…"  
  
When the growl sounded she was ready for it, unfortunately she wasn't ready for the large body that slammed into her back throwing her face first into the ground.   
  
"GIN!"   
  
"Two bloody nights in a row…" Ginny muttered to herself as she drew on her training and slammed her head backward into the demon's face. It shook him enough to let go slightly and she kicked at him and rolled away and out of his grasp. She came up in a crouched defensive position stake in hand.  
  
"HELP HER!" Draco yelled again.  
  
"STAY BACK!" Spike ordered the blonde Slytherin. He focused back on the fight. "Take him, Ginger."  
  
The vampire snapped his head toward the voices in confusion. Panic flickered in his yellow eyes for a moment, but a quick kick landed to his jaw chased away any plans to flee. He growled again and started to circle Ginny. "Grrr…"  
  
"Unoriginal," Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "at least the Sunnydale vamps come up with witty one-liners."  
  
"I like my meals quiet." He hissed at her.  
  
Ginny tilted her head to the side and curled her lips in disgust. "I said WITTY one-liners."  
  
Losing what little control he had on his temper, the demon lunged at Ginny again. Ginny sidestepped out of the way and efficiently snapped out a leg to sweep his feet out from under him. The vampire slammed into the ground beside her hard and before the demon could recover from the fall Ginny buried the stake through his chest. He glared at her and growled before bursting into dust.  
  
Heaving a putout sigh, Ginny stood back up from her crouched position and dusted at her clothes. "You're up, Dawnie, and be warned. The punnin'? Pretty much pointless with this group."  
  
"Way harsh, Gin," Dawn shook her head as Willow dropped the blurring charm and the group stepped out of the shadows and toward Ginny, "he could just be like…the loser of he group. There could totally be some badass puns in there yet."  
  
Ginny smirked at her. "I wish you luck." Then she turned side to side stretching out her back. Getting slammed into the ground repeatedly was SO not of the fun and it couldn't good for her spine. At this rate she'd definitely end up a crippled little old lady some day.  
  
"Red, you alright?"  
  
It took a moment for Ginny to realize that the voice wasn't Spike's and it was directed at her and not Willow. The fact that Spike was snickering in the background was a big clue. Ginny glared at the vampire before looking up into Malfoy's concerned eyes. "I'm fine. Nothing I haven't faced before. Hell, Spike and Buffy dealt out more damage during our training sessions."  
  
"What EXACTLY was the meaning of that?" Ginny turned to see Professor Snape glaring into Spike's unconcerned face. "Your presence at Hogwarts is to ensure the protection the students, not endanger them further by…"  
  
"Oh look, Gin!" Dawn interrupted them with a grin. "Mr. Creepy Guy's like all concerned for you! That's so sweet!"  
  
Snape paused briefly to shoot Dawn a disgusted look, before he spun back on Spike. "That display was entirely uncalled for. Miss Weasley…"  
  
"Is a slayer-in-training, mate, and if she can't face down one vamp with us ten feet away and ready to run to the rescue then she's living with a very short expiration date."  
  
Snape still looked ready to explode and Spike's expression lit up in challenge. Ginny knew the situation could easily turn very ugly. But she watched amazed as Willow stepped between the two men.   
  
Willow threw her 'Back off, Mister' glare at Spike and calmly faced down Ginny and Dawn's professor. "Professor Snape, I can assure you that I would never have allowed any harm to come to Ginny. We love Ginny. She's become one of our family over the last year. I would have ended the conflict at any sign that she was out of her depth."  
  
"And if you were too late?" He glared.  
  
Willow continued to hold his gaze. "I wouldn't have been too late."  
  
"I find that very hard to believe…"   
  
Snape trailed off as Willow's hair bled pure white and her eyes glowed brightly. Power practically poured off the witch in waves. As Ginny, Dawn, and Spike were somewhat used to this sight they just rolled their eyes. Sirius, Snape and Draco were a different matter.   
  
Enjoying the chaos she'd caused, Willow smiled sweetly. "Believe it." Then she took a deep breath and her hair and eyes returned to normal. Snape just continued to gap at her. "Now then," she sent a devious smirk toward Ginny and Dawn, "shall we carry on?"  
  
Draco leaned toward Ginny to whisper. "Please tell me that was a glamour."  
  
Ginny grinned. "I can tell you whatever you'd like, Ferret."  
  
"Bloody hell. I'm surrounded by super-witches."  
  
Dawn jabbed Draco in the side. "Yeah, but just think of all the others things we could be uber-talented at." She winked at Ginny.  
  
Ginny was not amused.  
  
The next hour and a half passed rather uneventfully. One more vamp did come out to try and bite Dawn, but he was quickly dispatched by the Key and the group moved on. Most of the assembled patrol team thought this was a good sign. They sighed in relief when Willow suggested calling it a night. Ginny knew differently. She moved slightly away from the group and stared out over the dark forbidden forest.   
  
After a few moments, Spike moved up beside her. "Feel them, do you Ginger?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Course," Spike shrugged, "they're out there...watching. They're not ready to show themselves just yet."  
  
"They're waiting." Ginny agreed. "They're waiting for him. It's coming Spike and it's going to be very ugly." She finally pulled her gaze away and looked up at the vampire. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid they'll ruin this place...make it ugly and dirty and..."  
  
"Theirs," Willow's voice broke in. She walked up beside them. "We understand, Ginny, and we're not going to let that happen."  
  
"Hey!" Dawn grinned as she came up on Ginny's other side and wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulders. Ginny felt a good amount of her tension melt away as she accepted her honorary twin's comfort. "Nothing we haven't seen before. He's just another big bad, Gin. They're all big and ugly and scary, but we always kick their asses in the end. Moldy won't be any different. We're gonna have to fight for what's ours. What's new?"  
  
Spike snorted. "Ain't that the bloody truth."  
  
Willow snickered. "The Scooby way of life."  
  
"What are you people on about now?" Annoyance dripped from Malfoy's voice as he walked up beside them. When they didn't appear eager to explain their conversation he rolled his eyes and looked to Ginny and Dawn. "Professors Snape and Black are ready to call this little party to a close. We've ten minutes to reach our common rooms or they start deducting house points."  
  
Ginny met his eyes and a warm shiver went through her at what she saw there. She nodded her thanks and looked quickly away.   
  
Dawn watched the byplay and smirked. "Thanks, Mal-Ferret, duly noted."  
  
Draco lingered beside them until Spike gave a low growl and cut his eyes in the boy's direction. The Slytherin threw the vampire a patented Malfoy sneer before turning and stalking away.  
  
"Gonna keep my eyes on that one," Spike drawled.  
  
Willow smirked. "I thought that was Ginny's job."  
  
Ginny turned wide shocked eyes on the older witch. "WILLOW!"  
  
Dawn, the traitor, burst into giggles. Spike gave another low growl in his throat.  
  
Nine minutes and several seconds later, Ginny and Dawn ran through the portrait hole and into the Sunstone Common Room. They grinned at each other. No point deduction for them. Then they looked forward and the grins faded. They were faced with three very annoyed Seventh Years...and Brad Langford.   
  
Ginny gulped. "Hello. Interesting night?"  
  
Dare lifted a brow. "Not yet, but it will be."  
  
Dawn forced a smile. "Really? What's up? Late night party?"  
  
Hunter shook his head. "Late night interrogation."  
  
Ginny and Dawn shared a glance and a thought. Oh goody.  
  
"So," Chris shot them a feral smile, "why don't you two girls come and make yourselves comfortable on these cushy couches? Then you can explain to us what exactly this patrolling involves and how it was arranged that you participate?"  
  
"And then we can decide how to get ourselves volunteered as well because you're not doing this without us." Dare jumped in.  
  
"Oh, and don't forget to mention exactly what purpose Draco Malfoy the incredible bouncing ferret had during this patrol." Hunter growled.  
  
Ginny glared at Chris for that last one. The Seventh Year just smiled sweetly and shrugged. Ginny looked to Dawn. Dawn was staring confused off to the side...at Langford. Ginny looked the Hawkthorne's way as well. "And your purpose in this inquisition?"  
  
He smirked. "To let you know that if you do anything to get yourselves thrown out of quidditch I'll kill you myself."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Right then. Let's get on with it, shall we?"  
  
============  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
============  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE let me know if you did! I'm working on the next chapter now!   
  
Hope to hear from some of you!  
  
Jade Elise  
  
============  
  
Next Chapter: Fallout from the semi-snog session, the Gryffindor Trio are now firmly on the scent of a new adventure, and more interesting Hogwarts classes... 


End file.
